Runaway
by Joshua Chung
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, former S-Ranked ninja, Last Uchiha, and now...? Now rated as T, due to medical surgery scenes and...violence...I think?
1. I Always Find Something Wrong

It's a challenge that Thantos offered…and I accepted.

I don't own Naruto…or any crossovers that's going to happen in this story…

* * *

_Prologue_

Stalagmites, which was the first thing that Sasuke saw; when he opened his eyes as he stared at the ceiling with blankness, noticing how he wasn't on the cold ground the former avenger assumed that Karin found a nearby cave and treated his wounds. But that was not the case…

"I gave you some first aid." An unknown voice echoes through the dark as Sasuke sat up and looked at his abdominals, true to the stranger's words bandages were wrapped around his torso and his abs. The Uchiha then turned his head towards the voice as he looked at the dark abyss, with his equipment that was neatly laid next to one of the stalagmites, with the same emotionless eyes that he had.

"You won." The voice echoes once more as Sasuke recalled the time where his brother laid on the ground, dead, with a peaceful look on his face. "It was very close though…you're still badly wounded. You shouldn't be so damn reckless with your life." The impassive teen simply looked down at the ground as the stranger finally revealed himself, disguised with an orange swirled mask that had a hole in the right eye so that he can see, and a black garment that covered his body up and down. "We've meet once before, as enemies." Tobi told him as the Uchiha looks at him, with an enigmatic look that makes you wonder what he's thinking.

"I brought you here to tell you something…" he lowered his eyes, towards the cold, rocky ground. "Not interested I see…" Tobi then tilted his head towards the right. "Maybe you'll pay attention if I said it like this…?" he then cleared his throat as if to say an important speech.

"It's about your brother, Uchiha Itachi." That grabbed the dark haired teen's attention as his eyes wondered back towards Tobi. "There we go…you know so much about your brother, and at the same time, you know nothing." He told Sasuke as he glazed at the masked man.

"Alright…why don't I start by introducing myself." He told Sasuke as he unclasped his mask. "Much like you, I'm a living breathing Uchiha…" he told him. Though it appears that Sasuke was staring at the man with an expressionless look, he was surprised what the masked man told him…another Uchiha?

"…and the man who knows the truth…of Uchiha Itachi." He told him as he partially took off his mask to reveal a three pupil Sharingan; as the man gazed down at Sasuke, the teen's eyes widen as the left part of his eyes altered into the Sharingan. The Uchiha teen glared at the man as his eyes begun to bleed; while at the same time, his eyes once more altered into a different set of Sharingan, the Mangekyou Sharingan. As Sasuke continued to stare at the man with intensity, Tobi looked at Sasuke with shock as black flames appeared on his shoulder.

'_Impossible!'_ he silently thought as he yelped in pain, while the flames covered his body, dropping his mask in the process. The Uchiha teen covered his left eye as Tobi disappeared from view. Sasuke shook in pain as he fired his very first Amaterasu, or translated as the Illuminating Heaven; calming himself down he took deep breaths as he felt the Mangekyou Sharingan change into the three pupil Sharingan, and reside back into his regular dark eyes.

After taking a few more breaths, Sasuke finally says something when he woke up. "What the hell was that…?" he asked as he looked where Tobi was, only to find an empty space. Breathing heavily, Sasuke looked at the ground once more, coming to the conclusion that he had killed another Uchiha.

"That's Amaterasu… a technique that Itachi implanted into you." Sasuke turned his head at the dark area with alarm as a hand picked up the fallen mask and wore it once more. "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi… even in death, he never ceases to surprise me…even planning a situation like this…" he muttered as Tobi stood in front of Sasuke, unscathed.

"What…are you saying?" the dark haired teen asked as Tobi sighed and looked at Sasuke. "He ingrained you with his own technique, a last-effort to kill me…or maybe to just keep me away from you." Tobi told him as the former avenger gazed upon him with bewilderment. "I assumed that he set it up so the sight of '_my'_ Sharingan would automatically trigger Amaterasu to activate.

It's what you'd call a fail-safe… although he only gotten the fail part-"

"Don't have any idea where you're getting at…" Sasuke interrupted, as Tobi couldn't help but to sigh at this guy's impatience. "Look, Itachi did _something _to you just before he died, right?" his eyes widen, as the young Uchiha recalled the time where his brother poked his forehead, and muttered something just before he died. "Somehow, at the last second, he transferred all his eye techniques into you.

"T-that makes no sense…what are you trying to imply?" Tobi shook his head, not believing how ignorant this kid was. "It was to protect you." At this Sasuke stared at him with shock, protect him? The hell was that suppose to mean? It took a while to process on what Tobi told him, with a low growl he glares at him with much abhorrence. "Is that suppose to be funny?" he asked as he clenched his teeth. "If you keep screwing with me, I will promise you a painful death." He told him as Tobi simply shook his head.

"Talking with you is going to be difficult; well, that's understandable. I mean, some weirdo appears and says that your brother loved you even when he did all these horrendous-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he clenched the blanket. "I don't care anymore; go away and never come near me again!" Tobi looked down at him and finally responded through his orange mask. "You need to know about him…this man risked everything to protect the ninja world… the leaf village…but most of all… you…" he told him as Sasuke slowly unclenched the covers.

With this Tobi, later introduced as Madara, told him everything; the dark truth about the leaf village's beginning, the power of his clan that grew and diminished in matter of years, the Uchiha clan planning a coup d'état to take over the leaf village, and Itachi's order to spy and eliminate the Uchiha clan. Madara also told him about the promise Itachi requested when the two met; that he would get revenge on the Uchiha, but in return asked not to touch the village, also the plead with the 3rd to not tell Sasuke the truth…

…and his brotherly love that couldn't kill his little brother…

"…for him…your life weighed more than the village. So that in defeating him and avenging the Uchiha clan, you would be hailed as hero of Konoha. Eaten up by a disease and feeling his own death approaching, he used variation of medicines to prolong his life…all for the sake of his little brother…" Madara finished as he looks at Sasuke, an isolated look in his eyes as tears streamed down from his eyes.

'_Brother, show me how to do the clone technique after dinner!'_

'_Sorry Sasuke, I'll show you some other time…' _This was the first time Itachi poked his forehead.

'_I've got a mission later, so I won't be able to train with you.'_

'_Liar…'_

'_Sorry Sasuke, some other time ok?' _Second…

'_Brother, practice some technique with me today…'_

'_I'm busy…?'_

'…_you always act like I'm a pest.'_

'_Sorry Sasuke…some other time…' _Third…

'_Sorry Sasuke… this is the last time…' _Fourth…and final time…before Itachi's death…

Sasuke controlled himself as the tears stopped. "…I understand now…" he muttered as Madara grinned behind his mask. "...so…what will you do now?" he asked, though he knew the out come would be that Sasuke would probably have resentment towards his village, and with that he'll try and destroy the lea-

"I'm leaving…where people wouldn't know of my existence…" the grin was soon replaced with a shocked look, but it's not like Sasuke will see that.

"…what?"

"My brother wanted peace, and I'll admit…if I haven't thought it through then I wouldn't have 2nd thoughts to kill all those Senju followers…but if I did…then what my brother accomplished would be in vain." He explained as he got off of the mat, and walked towards his equipments. Meanwhile Madara was cursing his ass off; this was not supposed to happen! "But Itachi wanted you to go back to village; he wanted you to be a hero-"

"If I returned to the village…do you honestly think that most of the people would accept me? Also if I did return as a hero, then that'll make me no worse than a trash that would want a second chance…" he told him as he wore on his clan symbol shirt, and picked up his chokuto. "What of team Snake? Or your friends back at the village?" Sasuke remained silent as he wore the akatsuki garb and walked towards the empty space.

"Team Snake was designed for one purpose, to kill my brother; now that he's dead, what's the point in keeping them?" he paused as some kind of rift opened in front of him, Madara noticed the blood on the ground…the Mangekyou? "…and…I have no friends…not after what I've done…" he told him as he turned to the masked ninja, with blood streaming down from his eyes.

"Thanks for the little story, but this is the only way…" and with that he walked into the dimensional rift, the gap closing behind the young ninja. Uchiha Sasuke no longer resides in this world…

* * *

On the island of Drum, the witch, Kureha sighed, the doctor having just seen off her old acquaintance Hiruluk, running away from another mob, that foolish doctor, just what in the world is he doing; shouldn't he have realized to give the anesthetic _before_ he does anything stupid? In the end, there wasn't much that COULD be done, that fool is just too damn headstrong to heal people that he doesn't bother with any other help.

'What a dumbass…' she sighed, as she took another swig at the bottle of rum in her hand (There is no way in freaking hell I'm going to refer a Pirate drink as Sake). Shaking her head, the doctor turned, preparing to head back to her home, which resided in the trunk of a living tree, when she paused, her brows knotting as she sensed something off to the side, something that hadn't been there earlier; call it a doctor's intuition, but she knows that there is someone waiting to get their ass whipped.

'Let's see who the unlucky bastard is…?' she wondered, stepping forwards with pride and prejudice of her foot in someone's abdominal, but what she didn't expect…was a person. "The hell…" it was a body, with blood soaking the white snows around his head, her eyes widen.

"Don't tell me…he's hit in the head," she murmured as she did something that she would always do whenever she's a doctor and that she needed to check up on a patient…

…Kick him over to see what the hell the problem is.

Needless to say, she is not pleased with the damn results.

It was indeed a person, lying in his own pool of blood, his skin was literally red; the bandages that were on his abdominal were soaked in blood; he possibly reopened his wound; but that's what didn't set Kureha off…no it was the fact that his eyes were streaming with blood, "A reopened wound, a serious ass case of Hypothermia, and a possible uncontrollable subconjunctival hemorrhage."

* * *

**Hypothermia**

_The body maintains a relatively stable temperature whereby heat production is balanced by heat loss. Normally, the core body temperature (when measured rectally) is 98.6 degrees F or 37 degrees C. When the outside environment gets too cold or the body's heat production decreases, hypothermia occurs (hypo=below + thermia=temperature). **Hypothermia is defined as having a core body temperature less than 95 degrees F or 35 degrees C.**_

_Body temperature is controlled in the part of the brain called the hypothalamus, which is responsible for recognizing alterations in the body temperature and responding appropriately. The body produces heat through the metabolic processes in cells that support vital body functions. Most heat is lost at the skin surface by convection, conduction, radiation, and evaporation. If the environment gets colder, the body may need to generate more heat by shivering (increasing muscle activity that promotes heat formation). But if heat loss is greater than the body's ability to make more, then the body's core temperature will fall._

_As the temperature falls, the body shunts blood away from the skin and exposure to the elements. Blood flow is increased to the vital organs of the body including the heart, lungs, kidney, and brain. The heart and brain are most sensitive to cold, and the electrical activity in these organs slows in response to cold. If the body temperature continues to decrease, organs begin to fail, and eventually death will occur.  


* * *

_

**_Subconjuctival Hemorrhage  
_**_  
A very common cause of a painless bloody eye usually first noticed by somebody else or by the person with it when they look in the mirror. The bleeding results from a break in a small blood vessel in the sclera, the white part of the eye. This releases a tiny amount (less than a drop) of blood, which is trapped underneath the conjunctiva, much like the blood in a bruise is trapped in the skin. It is called a subconjunctival hemorrhage since it occurs beneath the conjunctiva, the transparent membrane covering the sclera._

_A subconjunctival hemorrhage can occur with heavy lifting, coughing, sneezing, vomiting or for no apparent reason. It looks bad and may be frightening but is not dangerous and leaves no residual change in vision. There is no discharge from the eye. The redness may turn brown or green and everything returns to normal within 3 weeks as the blood is absorbed. If this is not resolved by this time, then contact a medical center immediately for bleeding disorder, blood thinner or high-blood-pressure.  


* * *

_

Kureha certainly didn't hope so, and was about to crouch down and check the body out for more information when it twitched, her eyes widening as the boy slowly lifted his head and ask, "I-Is this near the Land of the Fire?" he asked as she looked at him, "Boy, do you think this is the Land of the Fire? We're surrounded by snow, where the hell do you think this is?"

He didn't respond, which irked her to no end. She shook her head, and responded, "This is the Drum Kingdom, Drum Island; and right now your in front of my house." The boy looked at her…and began to chuckle. "So…I did it…I'm really out of that place…" soon, the tears of blood were replaced with actual tears as he looked at the tree and cried, "I'm no longer bound to that place…I'm free…" he cried, before he closed his eyes, light breathe was being emitted, his strength apparently spent.

Needless to say, Kureha felt the beginnings of a headache she normally only experienced when dealing with Hiruluk's latest act of stupidity building up behind her eyeballs.

* * *

Sasuke groaned. What happened to him? The last thing he remembered was something cold on his back...and pretty much everywhere around him was freezing as hell...

...and the soft thing beneath him definitely wasn't cold. He slowly opened his eyes, and blinked; everything was dark... He touched where his eyes were and felt something soft.

_'Bandages?' _he muttered as he took them off and stared at his surroundings. The room was fairly well lit, that was the first thing he noticed, the second thing he noticed was the heavy smell of alcohol, especially the one used to clean off infected wounds; he also noticed how his eyes didn't feel any discomfort from using that dimension jutsu; also the wounds that he received from his previous battles were... more or less, unnoticeable. Whoever the hell treated him, sure knew how to do their job right...but at this thought, Sasuke frowned.

"This is either really good or really bad." The only medic whose very proficient in healing him to this state was Tsunade...

"So Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up?" a sarcastic voice booms in the room as Sasuke turned to the source, when he saw something fly at him; unconsciously he rose his arm, and caught...an apple? "Your motor senses and sensory cortex look alright; and judging from your dumbfound appearance, it seem your eyes are alright." his eyes widen when she mentioned about his eyes, as she rolled hers. "Don't you worry you little baby, I fixed you up good, a long week, but you'll be kicking around in about a day." she said with a crackle. The Uchiha looks at her, "Thanks..." he said as he sat up, "...but I don't have anything to pay you back with."

"I know, I went through your stuff." that's where he looked at her as if she was crazy, "You thought I do this for free? The amount of anesthetic, and blood transfusion that I had to use to patch you up nearly empty my supplies, I'm even surprised your even alive after loosing that much blood; in fact, I thought you defied most medical study when you lost that amount of blood." she commented.

* * *

**Blood Loss**

_Your body is estimated to be about 60 to 70 percent water. Blood is mostly water, and your muscles, lungs, and brain all contain a lot of water. Your body needs water to regulate body temperature and to provide the means for nutrients to travel to all your organs. Water also transports oxygen to your cells, removes waste, and protects your joints and organs._

_The blood in your body are so important that loosing at least 40% of it will result in death; and even half of that will be dangerous to your health.

* * *

_  
He looked at himself and noticed...the slash wound that he received from Itachi was almost gone, there wasn't even a scar on there!

"Surprised? Well don't be, your on an island where medical field is advance then the rest of the world." She laughed, like a witch, Sasuke noted as she went through her cabinet and got out a bottle of alcohol, and without any weary she took a chug from the bottle. He wondered how this old lady could even handle that amount of dosage of alcohol. A normal person would have whined or cry about the burn of the alcohol.

"Mind if I asked you something?" Sasuke requested, "You want to know the secret to my youth?" he blinked.

"Um...no, I was wondering where I was." The woman laughed, "Well at least you didn't break that part of the medical facts."

* * *

**Blood Loss pt. 2**

_Some side effects of losing a large amount of blood (at least 5% of it) may result in loss of memory. This is temporary, but if it's a long term, contact a medical facility immediately for a blood transfusion.

* * *

_

She merely pointed outside, which revealed_,_ literally, a winter wonderland, with mountains that looked like drums and conifer trees covered in snow. "This is Drum Island, somewhere on the Grand Line." she said as the woman kicked back and sighed. "Don't expect me to tell you specific, I'm a doctor not a freaking pirate." she said as the Uchiha blinked. "What of the Land of the Fire?" he asked as she laughed, "Does this look like a land of fire to you?" she asked as he looked at the bed...

...and laughed, "Finally...I'm no longer bound there..." he muttered as the woman laughed. "Yeah sure, but now your bound here." Sasuke blinked as she crossed her arms, "I did say that it wasn't for free." she said as she began to laugh, "The amount of blood you took from my stash, along with the anesthetic and bandages, oh and the alcohol; ah yes, the alcohol..." she hummed... "I'm suggesting that you'd serve under me for six years!" Sasuke glowered, he wasn't going to stay here and-

Suddenly he felt his whole body froze up. W-What the hell is going on! He looked over towards the woman, who had her finger pointed...right at his face. His eyes wondered around, when he saw the mirror; and found three needles sticking right out of his chin, forehead and on the bridge of his nose. "You were probably thinking that you can leave eh?" her sunglasses tilted...and Sasuke was somewhat regretting to even consider to escape. "Listen here punk, I don't know where you were raised, but here in this world we live with one moral: If you get something, you have to give that someone back with equal value." she growled. "I'm even being nice, to not add the extra four years you owe me; so don't get cocky with me."

That witch! She simply laughed, "Better work on that glare...cause you'll be working under me for the next seven years!" His eyes widen, that witch added in another year!

The only response he got from the witch doctor, Kureha was a crackle of laughter.

* * *

I really suck at beginnings, anyways what do you guys think of this chapter?


	2. FILLER

It's been two years since then and, needless to say, these two years we're terrible... The great Sasuke Uchiha, an S-Ranked ninja; in a bingo-book, who actually killed not one, nor two, but three S-Ranked ninjas...this Sasuke Uchiha?

...was demoted to a servant boy, "Sasuke! Bring me the Vaccine!" the Uchiha merely glared as he looked through the cabinet and sighed, "...which one?" he asked as she looked over with a blink, "What are you talking about, there's only one type of Vaccine."

"I'm saying..." Sasuke pointed at the shelves...which were literally filled with needles, in different size, with different formulas. "...THERE IS NO WAY I CAN TELL WHICH VACCINE YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" This earned him a powerful kick to the head, which sent him flying to the other side of the room. "You dumbass! You've been with me for two years and you still can't distinguish what a Vaccine is from an Antibiotic!" She demanded as Sasuke slowly got off the floor and glared.

"If only you didn't seal up my chakra..."

"Oyah? We're still going through this stage?" She asked mockingly, "Listen here, punk, just because I did sealed part of your chakra doesn't mean you can't run away." She said with a smirk. As to how she sealed up his chakra...well...

((Flashback, two years ago))

Sasuke glared at the laughing witch as she came over there and took out the needles, "Now that we've come to an agreement, I do need my bathroom cleaned up, also my kitchen is somewhat of a mess-" she was rudely interrupted when Sasuke got out of the bed and slammed her into a wall. "Oya? What an amazing recovery."

"Shut up, now tell me where my stuff are, before I kill you!" he demanded as the ol- oh wait, still youthful maiden merely laughed, "That wasn't haki, there wasn't too much power, and yet your able to leap around like a little frog...tell me," she began as she grabbed hold of his left arm. "Is that...ki?" he blinked.

"No, this is Chakra..." big mistake little Uchiha.

"Chakra?" She began to laugh, "Well, this is going to be easier then I thought!" He blinked, what on earth is she talking a-

He was rudely interrupted with his thoughts when that witch jabbed her finger hard right on his sternum, he coughed, when he realized that she was still gripping his arm. "You-" he wasn't able to finish when she struck something on both side of his skull, he realized they were senbons, and last but not least he was struck in the top part of his skull. Sasuke was forced to move back, when the witch finally released her hold onto Sasuke, "Damn you!" He went through some familiar handsigns, finishing it with the tiger handsign. "Fireball Justu!" He roared, as he inhale and exhaled...

...air?

"W-What?"

"Surprised?" he looked up to see the witch, insultingly, laughed at him. "I sure am, I would have thought that whoever taught you Chakra would have the decency to tell you it's major weakness." Sasuke merely gaped at her, the chakra had a major weakness? "Of course not everyone knows about it, but when you tell this to a doctor, even to the newer ones with only eight years of knowledge in his little head, your totally helpless against us." She explained as she crackled.

"W-What did you do to me-" he stopped, before vomiting out...blood, his eyes widen as he cried in horror. "Foolish boy, have you ever wondered where chakra even came from?" he blinked, before his thoughts were stopped when he began to cough uncontrollably.

"In a sense, Chakra lies dormant in seven places," she points at her skull, "Here..." then to her forehead, and then to her throat, "...oh and there's also this place." She points to her chest then at her stomach, and the below the belly button, "Finally, there is this one." she points at the pelvis area. "Recognize what this is?" she asked as Sasuke continues to cough. To which she blinked, "Oyah, it would be bad if you we're to die on me right now." With that she kicked him over and struck a needle onto the chest one more, she then forced him up off the ground.

"How are you feeling, feeling happy again?" She asked as she laughed, Sasuke merely glared, he'd wish he could just strangle her for laugh-

He paused, now that she mentioned it...he does feel better... She pushed him onto the bed, which enticed him into screaming in pain, as the needle on his head slightly moved. She sat down and chugged the remnant of her vodka. She sighed loudly as she slammed the empty bottle onto the table. "...your chakra system is actually the endocrine system."

_

* * *

_

**Endocrine System**

_ A system of glands, each of which secretes a type of hormones into the bloodstream to regulate the body. The endocrine system is an information signal system like the nervous system. Hormones regulate many functions of an organism, including mood, growth and development, tissue function, and metabolism.__; consisting of the Pineal, Hypothalamus, Pituitary, Thyroid, Parathyroid, Thymus, Adrenal, Pancreas and the Testis (Ovary if a woman) these are the glands which helps the body regulate hormones and allows it to do everyday needs.

* * *

_

"The...endocrine system?" Sasuke asked, somewhat confused with the subject. "Was there a time where you had the decision to fight or run?" she asked as he blinked...and nodded his head, "Hunger? The thought of women ever crossed your minds?" he paused...

"It's all thanks to the Endocrine System. It's not chakra that your secreting in your body, they're hormones. Hormones which regulates the body."

"Then how the hell am I able to breath fire, or create lightning?" he demanded as she laughed, after her laughter, she merely points at his brain, "There's still mysteries of what's going on here, I may be a doctor, but the secret of man's body still baffles us doctors to this day; what your asking us is pretty much asking us how a girl can survive without a half of her brain." his eyes widen. "Though, that's actually explainable, but you get the point."

"Any other questions, yah happy little brat?" He gazed upon her with hatred...before sighing, "What did you do to me before? It was as if my own body was rejecting me..."

"It was." he snapped his head towards the old lady, "Did you really think that Chakra is something that is yours? If that's the case, then how the hell are you able to transfer chakra?" she asked as he opened his mouth...and closed it, actually...he doesn't. She merely laughed, "When I was your age, someone told me 'the more you know, the more you know less.'" She said.

"Your chakra...is something of a different entity for your body; and what would happen if something strange is in your body?" she asked as Sasuke blinked before replying slowly, "The body would...fight...it..." his eyes widen. "That's right." She nodded her head, as she crossed her arms.

"In order to have chakra you body needs to know that it's harmless to your body and that it is one with you." She points at her chest, "And it's this little guy's job to make sure that it gets across to your body that it's not something that will kill you, the Thymus."

* * *

**_Thymus_**

_A specialized organ in the immune system. The functions of the thymus are the "schooling" of T-lymphocytes (T-cells), which are critical cells of the adaptive immune system, and the production and secretion of thymosins, hormones which control T-lymphocyte activities and various other aspects of the immune system.

* * *

_

The old witch began to laugh, "Now think boy, what would happen if the Thymus was to be disrupted?" His eyes widen. "Don't worry, you happy little brat, I'd made sure that your Thymus wasn't messed up to bad, just enough to let them know that the Chakra in your body is not yours..." his eyes widen.

"T-Then..." She began to laugh.

"It's not to the point where you can't use chakra anymore, but just to the point where too much usage of it will catalyze the immune system to fight it." she explained as he got off of the bed. "THEN HOW THE HELL WILL I USE MY JUTSUS?" she merely sighed. "I can't believe how stupid you are, think about it, how did you use more chakra when you started to use advance jutsus?" she asked as he stopped himself and scoffed with weary, "...I had to train." she merely smirked.

"That's right, train; retrain your body to let it recognize that your chakra is one with you...too much will catalyze it to fight against it." he sat there and sighed, so it's like a modification of _chakra exhaustion..._ "Now then..." she got out of her seat and pulled out the needles in his head. "These were to make sure that your body wouldn't reject the chakra in your body...but..." she smiled. "It's also to the point where the body will not accept any foreign chakra from outside." she crackled an evil laughter as she pushed him onto the bed. "Now get some sleep, and after you wake up; I'm expecting you to do my chores." and with that she gave Sasuke the best anesthetic ever to be invented in the world of medical history...

...a hard punch right onto the nose.

(Flashback Ends!)

Sasuke slowly got off of the ground and dusted himself, "I don't have a coat..." she merely crackled, "So what's your point?" he merely glared, "I can't go out there without freezing myself to death..." Kureha merely took another swig of her alcohol. "Then stop moping, and go dust the floor." she ordered as he walked over to the closet and got out a broom. "Anything else do I have to do?" he asked as she laughed. "I'll think of a way to torture you, later." She said as she grabbed her coat and went to the door. "I'm going out to work." she called before leaving Sasuke to clean up the room.

* * *

Hiluluk ran out of the house, dodging various of objects that were being sent towards his way. "Damn! I thought that remedy would work!" he cursed as he continued to ran...but not before bumping into someone familiar, this someone being a witch whose drinking her ass off on a seat. "Well, well, if it isn't the quack doctor." She surmised as the mad doctor looked over towards the witch and smirked, "Evening to you to Thief Doctor." her chortle echoed in the evening sun as Kureha looked at the quack doctor with a grin, "Still causing trouble with your wacky medicine?"

"Still trying to bully your apprentice?" Hiluluk countered.

"Slave." She corrected him with a laugh. "Either way it's still the same, you still have him in your home."

"He's paying off his debt." Kureha took another swig of her alcohol. "Thanks to that brat, I have to refill my stocks." she said with a shit-eating grin. The quack doctor was about to say something before he saw something that caught his attention, he looked at the object...and sweatdropped. "Is that..."

"Oh this?" She lifted up a sack, which emitted various of noises, "It's not much, but at least it's better then last week's pay." She said with a crackle. "You really are an old-" a big ass rock collided with Hiluluk's head, "Old? You bastard, I'm still a hundred-and-twenty-eight-years old." she told him as she grabbed the bag, "Better watch out though..." She warned him as she got up, "That old king isn't going to last long, and if everyone says that his son is as bad as a fever level headache, then we're have a rebellion in ten years or so." She crackled as Hiluluk merely looked at her, "I don't care if the king is a headache or not," the man said as he picked himself off the floor. "And personally I really don't care about a rebellion, but if the patient is sick, then I'll treat them."

He walked the direction opposite from her. "Because...that is my duty as a doctor..."

Kureha laughed as he vanished from sight, "A doctor? Yeah right, you'd probably kill someone in matter of minutes." she called out as she walked away, going to the other side of the bridge. Now then, let's see what her idiotic servant has been doing for the past hour.

* * *

When Kureha came back to her house, she was definitively wasn't expecting this. The room was spotless, the dishes were cleaned...so what set her off?

It was Sasuke Uchiha...reading her books.

"Oya, what do you think your doing?" Sasuke merely looked up from the book, and went back to his book. "I finished, and there was nothing else to do here, except to sleep and read..." he said, though his attention was fully focused on the book. Kureha walked over towards the young Uchiha and looked at the book title...and laughed. "Interested in Psychology?" she asked as he shook his head. "Not that...but I'm more interested in the Endocrine System that you talked about-"

"Chapter two." he blinked as he turned to Kureha. "Chapter two explains about the neurology and the behavior of our brain, and it does talk about the endocrine a little." she said as he nodded before going back to the book. "But who the hell-" she lifted her leg up, "-do you think you are-" she kicked him right on the head, sending him flying. "-reading something without my permission!" she demanded as he looked at her, his head bobbing to the sides, as the Uchiha shook his head to shake himself back into consciousness.

"So your interested in being a doctor?" She asked with a laugh as he shook his head. "No..." Sasuke got off of the floor and walked over where the book was fallen. "I was just curious..." he wasn't going to expose about his brother yet. Well not to her at least, he knew that his brother was sick, but what if he was also ill psychologically? Sasuke wasn't going to waste his chance on knowing if his brother had any other problems. He will find out if his brother had any other problems, as he continue to read the book, "Besides...I take lives away, not save them..."

"Ho?" She laughed, "Boy, you may have taken many lives away, but have you taken lives away like a doctor?" that made him blink, "It's one of the worse feelings that anyone can feel, you who can kill a healthy man in matter of seconds, would never comprehend such burden." He glared at the Witch doctor, "You don't think I can handle it?" she merely laughs. "Taking a life, and failing to save a life are two different things." She told him as she walked away.

"Then show me," She turned to him as he slowly got off the ground, "Show me...what the difference between the two are." he demanded, to which the witch merely laughed, "You think you even have a chance to be a medic, nonetheless here on this island?" she asked as she came eye level with the Uchiha, "This is the island of Drum, one of the best medical islands of the Grand Line. To become a fully fledged medic here in the Drum Kingdom, you have to have a certain degree of knowledge in biology, chemistry, and biochemistry; and then go to a medic school for four years and pass nine separate exams on basic medicine. To specialize in a certain field you need to earn two years of experience and sit six exams on your speciality."

Sasuke was slowly realizing...that being a doctor wasn't going to be easy, but unfortunately for him...Kureha wasn't even finished.

"Then, you would need to visit seminars and undertake additional studies for the rest of your professional life; after all this, and you wouldn't be allowed out of this island." Kureha explained, "To become a field medic you'll have to take another exam to practice your medical field outside of this island and other islands of the Grand Line; and even then, you'll have to take different exams to practice your field in different part of the oceans, all total there are five exams you have to take in order to operate legally in this world."

"You need to train first in basics, then intensively in trauma and emergency treatment. You also need to be gain a certain level in poisons, diseases, illnesses, parasite infections, and viruses of different kind." Kureha stopped as she looked over towards Sasuke, who was merely looking a the ground and sighed, "But if you do succeed..." she smirked, "The results is one of the best things that anyone can have." She said as he looked at her with a risen eyebrow. "...yah get to see some happy brats." she said as Sasuke looked at her.

"Haven't you ever had that time where you can just go back, and tried to fix everything?" she asked as Sasuke closed his eyes. He know what she was talking about...because he's one of those people who can really relate to the situation...

_His kind, caring older brother...for the sake of his duty for the village..._

"...yes..." She smirked, "So yah happy?" Sasuke merely glared, "Far from it..."

"That's good." She then walked over towards one of the shelves, and took out a book, slamming it onto the table, "I want you to read this book, memorize every single line, because I'm going to quiz you on it." she said before leaving the room, crackling like the witch she is. Sasuke merely sighed, "I wasn't even interested..." I'm calling that bullshit, won't you guys agree with me?

But nonetheless, Sasuke walked over to the desk and looked at the book, "Anatomy huh?" he muttered as he took a seat, and opened the first chapter of the heavy tome.

* * *

Years have passed since then, and saying Sasuke improved over the years was an underestimate, the teen practically absorbing the knowledge; not like a sponge though, because Kureha explained that a sponge merely sucks, but then later spits out, losing everything. No, Sasuke literally took everything and stored it into his brain...with the help of his Sharingan of course. His chakra was steadily improving also, how you may ask?

It all started when he was half-way through the book when he remembered Kabuto. In all honesty, Sasuke had never heard of Medical jutsu before he started his studies, scoff if you will but medicine was not something that had ever intruded into his life in such a clinical manner before. His knowledge of medicine amounted to an understanding that herbs were used, poisons created and copious amounts of bandages utilized...but this was only for Konoha, but here...it was so different. Medicine, chakra surgery and slaves didn't solve everything; it was also cutting open people, not using any chakra scalps or healing hands to do all the work.

The more he read the book, the more he slowly realized...that Tsunade or any other great medic back in his world could never come pare with an average doctor here in Drum Island. So how is this related to chakra? While he was reading the book he remembered Kabuto and his 'mystical palm' jutsu, and after a thought... he was mildly perturbed...how is it that he was able to do something like this?

Sasuke tossed the medical textbook to one side one day and got out a little knife; he then started his little experiment, by cutting his finger, and adding chakra to his wound. The results? He could slowly recover his cut finger, but how? It was a simple human biology process known as wound healing, hemostasis.

* * *

**Hemostasis**

_A complex process which causes the bleeding process to stop. It refers to the process of keeping blood within a damaged blood vessel. It occurs right after the initial injury; at the time of the injury, epinephrine, a chemical that constricts the peripheral blood vessels is released in an attempt to minimize bleeding into the soft tissues.

* * *

  
_When Sasuke focused his chakra onto that one spot, he noticed that his finger was healing faster then it ever should, and within a day, the wound completely disappeared, but how? Sasuke then remembered from Kureha, that the chakra system was the endocrine system, and that chakra was hormones, by sending a certain cell from a gland, it is actually helping him recover faster...

'_So that's why Naruto was able to recover from my Chidori...'_ Sasuke muttered, that guy had the Kyuubi in him, and mixed with his immense chakra capacity, it's no wonder he's able to recover faster than most people...

Sasuke sighed as he hopped onto the bed while reciting Mendel's Law of Segregation. He lied there and thought one thing before he fell asleep, "How the hell did Sakura ever survive this..."

* * *

Another shitty chapter, but it'll get there soon, anyways this is my view of Chakra. Feel free to bash it for those haters who don't like it.

Anywhom, Review, criticize, and let shit fly!


	3. FILLER 2

People are wondering what the time line is? Well from the calculation that I've done here's the whole chrono-list of what is going on.

1. Hiruluk is alive, meaning this is somewhere around eight years before the main story starts  
2. First Chapter says that Sasuke has to work for seven years  
3. Kureha says she a hundred and twenty-six years old, meaning Luffy and the others are almost at they're teen year.  
4. Sasuke is cheating, by using his Sharingan, meaning he obtained 3 years of college level biology into 1 and a half years and 4 medical study into about two to three years.

Meaning, Kureha is now about a hundred and thirty years old, Sasuke is about...four years older now so meaning he's about twenty...I really don't know, I think the arc is saying that Sasuke was sixteen when he killed his brother? I'm just getting this from my friend whose reading Naruto manga. I personally never read it, I just listen to my friend ramble about it and tell me stuff about Sasuke this and Sasuke that...which is probably why I hate Naruto and like Sasuke...meh it's just me.

* * *

In the kingdom of Drum, where the island was now hailing heavily, there lays various of villages. In one of those villages was a certain shop where a young boy no older then eight, cried hysterically. For what reason, remains unknown. "I know it hurts but stop crying. You're disturbing the costumers."

The child, no matter how much his father told him, wouldn't stop, "If don't stop crying, I'm going to lock you outside." He warned, but to no avail. As the boy merely cried harder then ever, which the father sighed, exasperated at the situation in front of him. "Martha, can't you shut him up!" he roared, apparently fed up with his son crying.

The woman, who was introduced as Martha, glared over at her husband, "How dare you talk to your son like that? He's hurt, and all you care about is your damn business!" she was stressed that her son was crying from an unidentified condition, but that did not mean that her husband could talk to her or her son like this. Though it wasn't long ago since this had happen, in fact it's been four weeks when their son was coughing feverishly.

The two couple checked what was wrong with their child, but they couldn't find anything wrong with him. They simply thought that it was something that he caught, so they just left it alone, believing that the body would just heal itself, but after two weeks, there we're no improvements whatsoever; in fact, he was beginning to complain that his tooth began to hurt, he began to trip over things that normal people wouldn't have tripped over, and the two weren't able to find out what the problem was...

"Enough of this!" She cried as she walked over towards the door, to which the husband began to stare at her, pondering what she was about to do. "I'll go to Wapol and beg for the 20 Doctors."

_Oh, so that's what shes going to do-_ WHAT! This type of reaction was made from everyone in the restaurant.

"What are you saying!" One of the customer said as he stood up, outraged. "Are you really stooping that low to ask for help from them!" She turned to glare at the customer, "If not them then who will! Hiluluk is a fake, and there's no way to contact that _witch_!" she roared.

"Damn it!" the husband punched on the pillar next to him, "Why the hell do you have to beg for that fatass of a hippo!" he cried as she grabbed her coat and was about to walk out of the door-

"There's no need for any of that..." a cool voice rang out in the restaurant as everyone turned to the source of the voice, men eyes widen in fear while women almost swooned at the sight. A boy- no a man, in somewhere around his early twenties stood up from his seat, in a dark trench coat and brown pants, the male walked towards the center, the spurs on his dark shoes rattles, each click to the noise made the occupants either shiver or make their skin crawl. His dark, duck-shaped like hair, stuck out of the crowd as he carried himself with a swagger. "...I'll take care of the boy." The man revealed himself, receiving different reaction from the customer, as his cold-stone like face looked at them with indifference.

"Oh shit it's Dr. Uchiha!" The guy's yelled while the girls were swooned with his handsome appearance, "Oh god, it's Sasuke!" The women yelled with absolute adoration. The former avenger, now entitled as Dr. Uchiha or simply known as Sasuke blinked, as he looked at them and asked, "My secret of how I survived with Doctrine?"

"Kind of, but not really!" Everyone said as he looked at the wife, who was looking at him in shock...and a tint of blush as she tried to compose herself, "Don't worry ma'am, I'll make sure your son is treated properly-"

"Get out..." Sasuke stopped himself as he looked over behind the man, "My son is perfectly fine, he just has a little fever, so it'll be alright-"

"How long has it been," he interrupts as the man looked at Sasuke with a puzzled look, "His last antibiotic shot I mean." Sasuke said with a sigh, as the doctor specified on what he was trying to imply. The man growled, "Not long, so my son should be getting better now-"

"That's funny..." Sasuke interrupts him once more as he looks at him with his infamous "Uchiha" glare, "Cause I was sure that your son is coughing heavily." He said as he took off his coat, inside revealing a black and white fannal shirt, "Did you know, whenever your body makes any sort of reaction such as an allergy, or a cough, it means that there's something foreign in the body that it's trying hard to fight against?" he said as the man gripped his son even harder.

"Thompson please," one of the customer began as he looked at Sasuke and back at the two, "It's either him or Wapol-"

"Then I'll gladly take Wapol's 20 Doctor, anything apart from this guy!" he snarled as Sasuke looked at him and sighed, "Alright then..." he placed his coat back on as he walked over to the door, "I'll leave you to let the 20 Doctors treat you son..." he stopped in front of the door.

"...but I should warn you, by the time your wife pleas goes to the 20 Doctors of Wapol it'll be too late for your son." he said as the man's eyes widen, while the wife began to sob.

* * *

**Situation of Drum Island**

_Before this story continues on, let's review how serious this situation is at the moment. So far, there are only three known doctors in Drum Island: Hiruluk, Kureha, and finally Sasuke; the rest were either executed, exiled or became on of the 20 best doctors on the island, serving for King Wapol. It's a no brainer why people would go to the 20 doctors then these three, no one would go to Hiruluk because he's a quack and Kureha would just simply steal their stuff after the treatment._

_Sasuke Uchiha? He was trained by that witch, so people assume that he's related with her... so the only option were to either die with the symptom, or swallow they're pride, and beg to Wapol for assistance._

_For those who did beg to Wapol, had the unfavorable condition to wait for a period of time for the king to even recognize anything, so it's no surprise that there's a wait for the doctors to officially come and treat them. The wait could last as long as up to a day to a week. It's not as bad as it sounds, but with an ill child at hand..._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha's hand was about to reach for the door, "W-Wait!" The man cried as he looked at his, still crying, son and back at the doctor. "P-Please...treat my son." the man pleaded as a smirk graced onto Sasuke's face. "But of course," the doctor took off his coat, "After all, I did leave my bag here." he said as he handed the coat to one of the female customers, who fainted due to extreme hotness of a hot dude handing something trivial to her, the Beta Fan-Girl Syndrome.

Anywhom back to the story, Sasuke brought his bag to the center as his father was about to lie him onto the table, "Wait." Sasuke said as the father looked at him, "Leave him on the ground, I think I might know what's wrong with your son..." the man looked at him before he complies, Sasuke took something out of the back and placed it in his pocket before he walked over towards the child. "Hey." Sasuke began, but the child continues to cry. Sasuke mumbles something before he snaps his finger on the left, he continues to cry. He then snaps his finger to the right, immediately the child looks at him, though tear were still in his eyes. "Tell me where it hurts."

"M-My teeth..."

"Which side?" Tory points at his left cheek, Sasuke mumbles again before the father began to become impatient. "Look, my son said his teeth hurts, maybe he just needs to go to the dentist or something-"

"Does your son brush his teeth twice everyday?" Sasuke asks as the man was about to say something before he closed his mouth."If he does, then it couldn't be a simple tooth ache." he explains before he examines the son's throat. "Does he shower three times a day?" the man remained silent, Sasuke took those two silent answer as a yes, as he looks at the boy. "Now, could tell me your name?"

"T-Tory..." Sasuke looked at him dead in the eye, "Tory, I'm going to give you a little test, it's to see what's wrong with you alright?" Tori nodded his head as Sasuke walked three steps back and opened his arms wide, "Tori, I want you to walk over here." The customers were confused until Tori began to walk, to their horror and yet awe, the boy only took two steps before he fell to the side. "I thought so..." Sasuke muttered as Martha looks at him with weary, "Please...doctor, tell me what's wrong with my son."

Sasuke looks at her and then back at her son, "An infection." he simply said as he walks over and takes out the tool that was pocketed earlier, an otoscope, as he looked into his ear then to his other ear, and smirked, "I knew it." he said as he looked at the family. "It's an otitis media." Sasuke announced, before he looked at the bamboozled couple and sighed, "Sorry, let me rephrase that; otitis media, an ear infection."

* * *

**_Otitis Media_**

_An infection in the middle ear. It can get infected when germs from the nose and throat are trapped there._

_A small tube connects your ear to your throat. A cold can cause this tube to swell. When the tube swells enough to become blocked, it can trap fluid inside your ear. This makes it a perfect place for germs to grow and cause an infection. Ear infections happen mostly to young children because their tubes are smaller and get blocked more easily.

* * *

_

"A-An ear infection?"

"Your son," Sasuke began as he picked him up and brought him towards the table, and gently laid him there. "Has a high fever, he can't balance himself when he walks, his tooth aches-"

"But what does that have to do with an ear infection?" Thompson asked as Sasuke brought his bag towards where Tory was, "Our sense of balance is primarily controlled by a maze-like structure in our inner ear called the labyrinth, which is made of bone and soft tissue. At one end of the labyrinth is an intricate system of loops and pouches called the semicircular canals and the otolithic organs, which help us maintain our balance. At the other end is a snail-shaped organ called the cochlea, which enables us to hear. The medical term for all of the parts of the inner ear involved with balance is the vestibular system."

* * *

**_Vestibular System, Semicircular Canals, and the Otolithic Organs_**

_Our vestibular system works with other sensorimotor systems in the body, such as our visual system and skeletal system, to check and maintain the position of our body at rest or in motion. It also helps us maintain a steady focus on objects even though the position of our body changes. The vestibular system does this by detecting mechanical forces, including gravity, that act upon our vestibular organs when we move. Two sections of the labyrinth help us accomplish these tasks: the semicircular canals and the otolithic organs._

_The semicircular canals are three fluid-filled loops arranged roughly at right angles to each other. They tell the brain when our head moves in a rotating or circular way, such as when we nod our head up and down or look from right to left._

_Each semicircular canal has a plump base, which contains a raindrop-shaped structure filled with a gel-like substance. This structure, called the cupula, sits on top of a cluster of sensory cells, called hair cells. The hair cells have long threadlike extensions, called stereocilia, that extend into the gel. When the head moves, fluid inside the semicircular canal moves. This motion causes the cupula to bend and the stereocilia within it to tilt to one side. The tilting action creates a signal that travels to the brain to tell it the movement and position of your head._

_Between the semicircular canals and the cochlea lie the otolithic organs, which are two fluid-filled pouches called the utricle and the saccule. These organs tell the brain when our body is moving in a straight line, such as when we stand up or ride in a car or on a bike. They also tell the brain the position of our head with respect to gravity, such as whether we are sitting up, leaning back, or lying down._

_Like the semicircular canals, the utricle and the saccule have sensory hair cells. These hair cells line the bottom of each pouch, and their stereocilia extend into an overlying gel-like layer. On top of the gel are tiny grains made of calcium carbonate called otoconia. When you tilt your head, gravity pulls on the grains, which then move the stereocilia. As with the semicircular canals, this movement creates a signal that tells the brain the head's position._

_Our visual system works with our vestibular system to keep objects from blurring when our head moves and to keep us aware of our position when we walk or when we ride in a vehicle. Sensory receptors in our joints and muscles also help us maintain our balance when we stand still or walk. The brain receives, interprets, and processes the information from these systems to control our balance.

* * *

_

"Basically, our vestibular system is our system of balance," Sasuke lectured as he brought out a box from his bag. "Mess with that, and you'll find yourself not being able to walk straight, hell in serious cases, most people won't be able to walk the direction where their ear is infected."

Suddenly a thick yellow fluid like thing was flowing out of the child's ears as everyone screamed in shock, "Huh so it finally decided to pop..."

"Doctor! What's going on with my son!" Martha asked, "His eardrums burst, it's rare but it's not bad." Sasuke explained as the father got into his face. "How is this not bad!" he asked as he points as his son's disgustingly yellow ooze. "It's nothing to worry about, because it's not serious." Sasuke said as he points over towards Tory.

"Look, doesn't he look more comfortable now?" The father was about to retort when he noticed that his son...was looking more peaceful. "This," he gestured towards the ooze, "Is not serious and usually makes the pain go away, and there's really nothing to go fanatic about it because the eardrum usually heals on its own."

He then took out one of the seats and sat down, "As for the tooth ache...it's usually a special case, but your son has an ear infection-"

"Yeah you told us that." Sasuke merely shook, "No I merely said that your son has an ear infection, I didn't tell you where it is though." His eyes widened, "Your son's right middle ear is infected and his left inner ear are infected, causing your son's tooth to ache, Labyrinthitis."

* * *

**_Labyrinthitis_**

_Labyrinthitis is an inflammatory disorder of the inner ear or labyrinth. Clinically, this condition produces disturbances of balance and hearing to varying degrees and may affect one or both ears. Bacteria or viruses can cause acute inflammation of the labyrinth in conjunction with either local or systemic infections. _

_**Inner Ear and how it is related**  
_

_The inner ear is full of air and is connected to the outside through the eustachian tube that opens into the back of your mouth. Young children have narrow eustachian tubes that can close and fill with fluid that causes ear pressure and pain. If a doctor sees fluid causing the ear drum to bulge outward, he or she knows that the eustachian tube is closed and often prescribes antibiotics and a cortisone-type nasal spray._

* * *

"T-That's impossible-"

"Oh it's not impossible." Sasuke voiced out, "It's rare, but it's not impossible to have both ears infected." Thompson looked at his son and back at the doctor. "I-Is it bad?" Sasuke shook his head, "If it was, then he wouldn't be able to walk, no it was a good thing you got me here right when the infection was at an early stage." He said as he looked over towards Martha. "I need you to come here for a second," she blinked.

"Your son is going to need a hand for this." she nodded her hand as the mother went over and held Tory's little hand, Sasuke opened the box and took out...the biggest needle anyone had ever seen.

"W-What is that?" The father asked as everyone began to murmur. Sasuke merely injected the needle into a little bottle and pulled out the content, the large syringe now had a clear liquid swirling around. "This is an antibiotic." Everyone's mouth dropped.

"TH-THAT'S THE ANTIBIOTICS!" everyone cried as Thompson looked at the needle with wide eye. "B-But my son had an antibiotic shot-"

"Apparently the antibiotic that the doctor gave him wasn't strong enough," Sasuke said as he turned Tory around, and much to their dismay and horror, the doctor slightly pulled Tory's pant's off revealing, slightly, his ass to the world. "W-Wait your going to inject that there!"

"The Gluteus Maximus is the muscle that connect the back and leg muscles, and due to the size and the amount I'm going to inject him, it's safer to inject him there then anywhere else." He told him as the father began to look at the needle with absolute terror.

"W-What about anesthetic?" the mother cried as Sasuke turned to her, "Though I would give him some, its a waste of time and money to do so, it's better to just give him the shot. Also..." he looked at her and smiled. "A mother's touch is the best anesthetic a child can ever receive."

"Awwwwwwwwww…" The chorus of female voices echoes out, much to the men's annoyance, and to Thompson's anger, Martha blushed.

"Tory." The child looked at him, "This is going to hurt, so I need you to hold your mom's hand very hard ok? It'll all be over soon." everyone winced when Sasuke injected the big-ass needle into the ass, but surprisingly Tory didn't yell or scream, instead he puffed out his cheeks and held his mother's hand, really hard. In a few seconds, Sasuke lifted the needle, "Done." he simply said as he placed the needle back into the box and put a band-aid onto the child's buttocks. "You may want to rub that place for a while, it helps to ease the pain." The mother nodded and began to do what he instructed her to do.

"I recommend you not to feed your child anything hard, give him some juice and porridge or oatmeal for a week, if he feels somewhat better give him cereal, then towards his usual three-meal course." Sasuke instructed the father. "Also, make sure your child gets enough sleep, there is no better remedy for a sickness then lots of sleep." he told him as he began to pack up his stuff. "Now...for my fee..." That made the father, and somewhat, the mother dread. If he was truly trained by the evil, narcotic, wretch, then he should have gotten her despicable greed...

"This restaurant..." he began as the father sighed in remorse, "...serves one of the best tomato stews, I want that and a cup of coffee for free for a week." Everyone in the room blinked.

"E-Eh?" Thompson was utterly confused, all he wanted...was a free meal? "Not only that, but I want to know the chef's recipe on how they made the bruschetta, it was absolutely delicious as well." This time, Martha blinked and blushed. She was the one who usually made the food, especially the bruschetta...

"Not only that, but I'm running low on tomatoes, so I'll be asking for 3lb worth of tomatos, that is all." he finished as everyone looked at him...and began to spaz

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" they yelled as he began to clean up.

"Th-That's it? Not a single beli was asked?"

"W-Wow, I guess those two are really different."

"Though I'm kind of confuse why he would want tomatoes, out of all the foods here..."

"SASUKE-SAMA IS COOOL!" Guess who said that? Sasuke clicked his bag closed as the father walked over to him with a brown bag filled with red ripe tomatoes, "Here...it's over 3lb but I think you won't mind about that." Sasuke took the tomatoes with his free hand as he walked over towards the door.

"E-Excuse me mister?" Sasuke stopped and turned as everyone watched little Toby looking up at Sasuke with a grin. "Thanks for treating me...I feel a lot better now." he said as Sasuke chortled. "Idiot," he began as he kicked the door opened, "It's a doctor's duty to help those in need..." and with that he walked out of the restaurant, into the dark snowy night.

* * *

Like master and pupil, Sasuke took refugee in one of the most weird places, the difference? He took care of himself in a cave...Well it's not really that weird, but still...

Sasuke placed the tomatoes carefully in the refrigerator and threw the bag in the furnace. He was actually pretty lucky to find a cave a beautiful as this, the ceiling glittered with different color crystals that formed on the walls - purple, white, green, it was as if this cave were one of those crystal caves that many tourists would talk about back in Konoha. Sasuke took a book from one of the various books that were lined in the bookshelves and walked upstairs...well it wasn't a stair, but more of a lined crystals that just stick out of the wall.

He hopped on the bed, with feather pillows and white cotton sheets. One thing he did though, in the cave, is that he divided the cave into sections by different colored silk curtains. The only curtain that wasn't curtained was the path to the stairs. Against one wall stood a long brief case, which was next to a large loom and strangely enough, a harp. Against the other wall were shelves neatly stacked with jars of fruits, and herbs. Some of the herbs even hung from the ceiling: rosemary, thyme, basil and even green onion. There were a lot more, but I'd doubt that anyone would be willing to know about them.

Sasuke opened up his book and quietly read the content inside before a small red bookmark fell from his book, he looked at it with a forlorn glance. "How long has it been since that day happened?" He muttered as he twirled the very beautiful, intricate gold laced, crimson bookmark in between his fingers.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha took a deep breath as he placed the acupuncture needle into the mannequin's top skull, "Finished," Sasuke said as Kureha walked into the room and looked at the mannequin, she smirked as she began to applaud, "Congratulation Sasuke, you actually did it." he blinked, she was congratulating him? He was about to thank her when he felt a hard punch right across the jaw of his mouth. He slammed into the book shelves as he looked at her and growled, to which she gave the same intensity of a glare._

_"I can't believe you've actually reached to a point of stupidity that make that quack of a doctor look actually damn smart!" She said, which somewhat damaged his pride. It's not like he haven't heard of this quack doctor, Hiruluk; one of the worst doctors ever in the history of Drum Island. To actually compare that pathetic excuse of a doctor with him... Kureha pulled out the needle that was almost beneath the skull in the back as she points the needle at Sasuke._

_"This particular needle was at the Cerebellum, what did I tell you about that place!" she demanded as Sasuke sighed. "It's not allowed to be touched..." he muttered as she growled._

* * *

_**Cerebellum**_

**_A region of the brain that plays an important role in motor control. It is also involved in some cognitive functions such as attention and language, and probably in some emotional functions such as regulating fear and pleasure responses. _**

**_Its movement-related functions are the most clearly understood, however. The cerebellum does not initiate movement, but it contributes to coordination, precision, and accurate timing. It receives input from sensory systems and from other parts of the brain and spinal cord, and integrates these inputs to fine tune motor activity. _**

**_Because of this fine-tuning function, damage to the cerebellum does not cause paralysis, but instead produces disorders in fine movement, equilibrium, posture, and motor learning._**

* * *

_She then pulled out another needle that was literally on top of his skull and the back of his neck._

_"Not only that but you also managed to strike the brain stem and the motor cortex of the frontal lobe. Congratulation, you actually paralyzed someone will your bullshit of an acupuncture." she spat as she three the three needles right in front of his crotch, "Start over, and if you mess up again, I'll make sure those needle will hit the mark!" she threatened before she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. __Sasuke looked at the needle and roared as he got off of the ground and kicked the needles out of the way. He growled as he pulled out the tome and looked at them and sighed, "This is the sixth time, damn it." he muttered as he looked at the book before he closed it and looked back at the mannequin._

_"What a cunt full of bullshit." He mutters as he grabbed his coat and leaped out of the window, and began to walk through the snow. Minutes later, he came across a village as he entered a book store, looking through the materials he found what he was looking for and bought the book, with the money that Kureha gives him every year, before he left to a café. Noticing the estrange stares that he was getting from the people, he realized that this was his first time to actually come out of the home and into a village. Sasuke merely did what most people would do if they looked at him awkwardly. _

_The teen merely glared back at the people. "Just what the hell are you guys looking at?" he demanded as everyone went back to their business. Ordering a coffee from the man, he took a seat and opened up to the first page of his book,__ "Excuse me..." Sasuke stopped his reading before he glanced over to his left and saw a girl no older then about nine to ten year ols. Her eyes were big, and her forehead was wide, like a certain pink-haired kunoichi. Blond hair braided into a pony like tail, and a coat that was way too big for a ten-year-old. _

_Sasuke returned to his book, "What do you want?" he asked, his eyes focused onto the novel, he was about to turn the page, when the book was tugged away from him._

_"Hey!" the girl held the book into her arm. "Mommy said to not ignore a person when they're talking, she said it's really rude." He merely 'hned' before the waiter came to his table and place down the coffee onto the table. Sasuke took a sip of his coffee and contemplated on the situation. He could easily take the book back, but if he does then there's a good chance that she'll cry, and if she cries then it'd get the parents attention, and if that happened then it'd get the guard's attention, and then they would arrest Sasuke and then his master...but that's highly impossible, cause Sasuke is a ninja and Kureha is a...well whatever the hell she is._

_Sasuke merely her his usual 'Nnnn' before he was drinking his coffee, "Say...don't you have a bookmark?" the girl asked as he looked at her and sighed, "Yeah, it's in the book-"_

_"Mommy said that lying isn't good." the girl scolded as he blinked, she rummaged through her pocket and handed him a red bookmark, "Here!" she said with a smile, " the loner looked at the bookmark and then back at the little girl. Hesitantly Sasuke took the bookmark as the girl's smile widen, as she handed him back the book. _

_"Thanks...I guess..." He said before she frowned. He sighed, "What now?" _

_"Aren't you cold?" she asked as he looked at himself. Sleeves? Check. Thick layers of pants? Check. Boots? Yep, they were there. "Not really-"_

_"Mommy said that lying isn't good." Sasuke rolled his eyes as she slowly took off her scarf, "Here!" she said with a smile as he blinked, is she serious?_

_"U-Um...I'm ok..." he told her before she began to tear up, much to Sasuke's horror. "B-But I want you to have it..." Sasuke looked around and saw people looking at him, some were snickering while others were looking at him with a sympathetic smile. Hesitantly Sasuke took the scarf as the girl's smile widen, before she frowned. _

_"Now what?" he asked before she began to sob once more. "Why aren't you wearing it?" she asked as he looked at the scarf and sighed before he wrapped it around his neck- _

_"No! Your doing it wrong!" she said with a pout as she tugged Sasuke down to her level, as she began to fix the scarf around his neck, much to everyone's amusement, and to Sasuke's embarrassment. '**Why am I letting her do this to me?**' he silently thought to himself. "Done!" she said as he slowly looked at the window next to him and blinked. _

_"See? Doesn't it look better now?" she asks as Sasuke looked at the scarf that was snuggling warmly onto his neck. He didn't want to admit it, but it did look better then his previous attempt to place the scarf around his neck. It didn't look too bad on him either...only problem was that it was red. "What's wrong?" The girl had asked as he scratched his head through his duck-like hair style. "Nothing..." he told her as she smiled. "It looks good on you!" She said as he shrugged, in honest truth, he was more of a blue/white type of person, black and a slight purple are an exception but it's mainly blue and black._

_Suddenly the girl began to hold her mouth as she rushed to the nearest hospital. Everyone looked at the room with weary, especially Sasuke. "Oh boy, this is the eighth time this week..." someone comments as the girl walked out of the hospital. "Y-You alright there?" Sasuke asked as she shook her head, he was about to check up on her when he realized that this was a place where people might tell on the guards about him... damn..._

_"Did you eat something bad? It might be just a case of food poisoning?" She thought about it but she simply shook her head, "My stomach has been hurting me for a long time now..." she told him as he looked at the people, some of them shrugged while others were pondering about it. "Well..." Sasuke started off as he looked at her and scratched his head._

_"Maybe you just have a weak immune system. I think with a good nights rest you'll be better in no time, probably in the next two or three days, you might feel better." Sasuke told her as she gave him a bright smile. "Really?"_

_"I think so." Sasuke comments as she smile. "Ok, thank you!" _

_"It's not a problem." and with that, she ran off. He looks at the scarf and back at the girl. "That's a nice thing you did for her." Sasuke looked up and saw one of the patrons complementing him. "It's not a big deal..." Sasuke said as he returned to his seat, reading his book._

_Unbeknown to Sasuke, a pair of eyes was watching him outside...

* * *

_

_**Later that night...**_

_"Oi brat!" Sasuke sighed as he looked up and saw Kureha with a grin on her face. "I think this old body of mine is starting to catch up with me, so your going with me on this next trip." the Uchiha sighed, "Do I really have a choice in this matter?"_

_"Nope, so get your ass out of that seat, we're going to get some money!" she said with a laugh as Sasuke closed his tome and began to get ready. This happens every few...month or so, Kureha would find an excuse to bring him along just to torture him and stuff. Hell, he remembered that he carried two bags while that hag was drinking her ass off._

_If only he had a bit more chakra, he would have burned her to death..._

_"Hurry up!" she ordered as Sasuke looked at the red scarf and sighed, "Why not..." he muttered as he put on the scarf and went outside, Kureha looked at him and smirked, "So where did you get that scarf from?"_

_"Does it really matter?" he asked as she simply shrugged. "Just asking." the two ran into the snow as they raid into the first village._

_Three raids later, Sasuke and Kureha was sitting on the bench, as she drank the rum in her hand with a laugh, "That was amazingly successful!" She said, "Thanks to you, more then half of the people were willingly giving their stuff away." he blushed, Kureha was talking about the women in the village. This was another reason why she brought him along, to make sure that the women have the "special" treatment. _

_Good god, acting like a freaking host is damn as hell embarrassing. _

_Least that pays off a little bit of his debt._

_"Are we done yet?" Sasuke asked as she simply laughed, "Sure kid, we're done for today-"_

_"There she is!" A voice cried as she and Sasuke turned to two couples that ran towards her. "Dr. Kureha?" she smiled. "You want to know the secret of my youth?"_

_"They never asked about it." Sasuke interrupted, he ducked as Kureha was about to decapitate him with a kick. "Enough about that, please doctor!" The woman of the couple cried, "I-It's my daughter!" She looked at the couple and back at the Uchiha._

_"Brat," Sasuke looked up as she finished the rum in her bottle, "I think...you might want to see this..."

* * *

_

_There was various of emotions going through Sasuke's mind and body, but right now? He was..._

_...speechless..._

_...shocked..._

_...confused...but most importantly..._

_...in denial._

_"W-What?" he voiced out as he saw a little girl lying in bed, breathing rigidly, but this was no ordinary girl, this was the one who was at the morning in the cafe..._

_"B-But why?" Sasuke muttered as the woman began to cry, "My daughter collapsed in the middle of the hall, she was holding her stomach and crying so loudly...I couldn't understand what was wrong?" Kureha looked at the girl and back at the couple, "I understand, but I must ask the two of you to step outside." Kureha looked at Sasuke with a stare. "I'll explain everything afterwords." she told them as they looked at her, almost with defiance._

_"W-We wish to be with our daughter-" suddenly a_ _scalpel__ flew across, almost hitting the man in the face, as it embedded in the wall._

_"Don't be foolish! A doctor needs his or hers absolute focus when he or she will operate!" their eyes widened, and so did Sasuke, "S-She needs surgery?" Kureha simply looked over towards the couple, "Get out, now..."_

_Looking at their daughter for the last time, the two couples retreated out of the room. Closing the door behind them. _

_Right when the door closed, Kureha sucker punched Sasuke across the face. "You fool!" she growled as she picked him up, "Did you honestly think it was just a food poisoning?" his eyes widened as he looked at her with shock, "H-How did you-"_

_"That's not important right now," she points at the girl, "Did you honestly think that this girl had food poisoning?" she repeated as Sasuke looked at her and back at the girl. _

_"I heard from the parents while we were getting here that she was showing a certain symptom that was making her churn, but what they told me from their last doctors visit was that there was blood discharged this time." She explained as she looked at the girl with a serious look._

_"From what the parent told me and with how she's reacting right now...she may have a Gastrointestinal Stromal Tumors."

* * *

_

**Gastrointestinal Stromal Tumors (GIST)**

**_Gastrointestinal stromal tumors (GISTs) are the most common mesenchymal tumors of the gastrointestinal tract. A relationship to the interstitial cells of Cajal (ICCs) has been proposed, and expression of CD117, the c-kit receptor present in ICCs, has been suggested as a marker for GISTs. _**

**_Patients present with trouble swallowing, gastrointestinal hemorrhage or metastases (mainly in the liver). Intestinal obstruction is rare, due to the tumor's outward pattern of growth. Often, there is a history of vague abdominal pain or discomfort, and the tumor has become rather large by time the diagnosis is made._**

_** Generally, the definitive diagnosis is made with a biopsy, which can be obtained endoscopically, percutaneously with CT or ultrasound guidance or at the time of surgery.**

* * *

_

"_G-GIST?" Sasuke said in shock as the Doctorine glared at him,__ "Do you realize what situation you have just placed yourself in? You committed one of the four horrendous crime for a doctor," she gave him another punch, "You. Misdiagnosed. Her!"_

_His eyes widened in shock, "N-No..." he fell onto the ground, "M-Me? I misdiagnosed..." _

_"A doctor..." she began as she picked him off the ground, "Even when he's out of his office, he's still a doctor, meaning he has to be prepared to help someone out. A simple advice would have been sufficient enough to be a diagnosis." His eyes widened at that revelation. "Th-Then that means I-I-"_

_"You could have killed that girl..." Kureha finished. As he looked at the ground with shock, what was this feeling? Even though he killed so many peoples without second thought...even though he killed his own brother..._

_Why did he feel so scared...so weak...why did he feel as if the world was now being pressed down on his shoulders? _

_'**Is this what was she talking about?**' Sasuke thought to himself. **'The difference in killing someone, and failing to save someone?'** Suddenly he heard rubber hitting skin as he looked up to see Kureha putting on her rubber gloves before looking over towards Sasuke. _

_"What are you waiting for, you fool?" _

_"Huh...?" Sasuke asked as she threw a pair of gloves towards Sasuke, "We now know what the hell is wrong with her. Shouldn't you be getting ready to operate as well, brat?" _

_Sasuke looked at her and back at the gloves, "B-But I made a mistake...I misdiagnosed her..."_

_Kureha looked at him and spat, "You coward." That made his head snap back up, rage filled in his eyes._

_"Pull yourself together Uchiha, I said that it's a doctor's sin to commit a misdiagnosis, you are not a doctor...yet." Kureha lectured as she opened up her case, revealing various of scalps, needles, hell she even have a freaking laser in there for god sakes..._

_"Your still a student, and right now I need you to watch me work..." she told him as he looked at the glove, "If you run away now brat, you'll never become a doctor!" his eyes widened as he looked at the girl and back at the gloves...he placed them on before he got off of the ground, "Alright...you old bat, let's save a life..." Sasuke simply said as Kureha merely smirked, "Give that little gal the sleeping gas, we don't want her to wake up while we're doing the operation." Sasuke placed the mask on her face as her face contort to a peaceful look._

_"Alright," the witch said as she picked up the __scalpel__, "Lets start this damn operation."_

_

* * *

_

_Hours have passed since then as the two walked out of the room, the couple rush towards Kureha and Sasuke. "D-Doctorine, how's our daughter...?" they asked as she merely gave them a smirk. "She won't be kicking in the bucket yet, she's still too young for that." they sighed in relief as Sasuke took a step outside. He looked at the bright moon sky with a sigh. _

_"...is this how it feels, that immense relief when you know that someone is still going to be alive?" he muttered to himself when Kureha stood next to him, chugging a new bottle of rum. "Old- I mean...Doctorine..." she merely grunted as Sasuke continued on, "You were right, you were right the whole time, I never knew, what if felt like...the difference of failing to save someone and to kill someone..." He said as he sighed, "I just wished I had figured it out from the start."_

_The witch merely laughed, "Boy...why did you even try becoming a doctor?" she asked as Sasuke blinked, he was about to respond when he suddenly realized...he had no actual purpose. He remembered that it was for that one little challenge...but now? He looked at his hands and then back at her when something clicked in..._

_"I-I..." Kureha began to release her signature laugh. "Want to know my reason?" she asked as he blinked, "I wanted to be one because I wanted to fill this place with happiness." she said with a laugh. "Took me a while, but I found my purpose." she explained._

_"I bet you didn't do something stupid like me and the Quack doctor..." Kureha laughed once more...god this woman doesn't stop laughing does she?  
_

_"Brat, doctors are humans as well, we all make mistakes. Even I make mistakes like this in the past when I was a starting doctor." Sasuke looked at her with shock, "You?"_

_"I was young, and foolish back then, but I do have a hundred and eight years of experience being a doctor, so I won't be making any mistakes for a while." she told him as she pat him on the back, "There will be times where you will question your abilities as a doctor."_

_"A doctor's work is so rigorous, we tend to forget the coution we need to have with our patients...when in reality, that's the most important part of what we do." Sasuke looked at her with somewhat of an awe as he scratched his head. _

_"Sasuke," his eyes widened, this was the first time...that old bat said his name... "Remember this lessons, doctors need to have skills, but patience and compassion are equally important as well." _

_"That...was your lesson for today." Kureha finished as she began to drink down the rum. "But under my tutelage, you won't be making any of those mistakes ever, and if you do, I'll kick your ass so hard, your ass will crap whenever you see me."_

_"Sadist." Sasuke muttered, but this didn't have it's usual venom when he said it... in fact, it almost sounded...playful..._

_"Let's go brat, tomorrow is another day for us!" She said with a crackle as she and her apprentice ran into the snow, not looking up back at the house. _

_**'Never' **Sasuke thought as he continued to run, while clutching onto the scarf. **'I will never...make that mistake again...'

* * *

**_

Sasuke opened his eyes as he looked around his cave. "When did I fall asleep?" he muttered ashe walked downstairs and fixed himself a coffee. "Wonder what the Doctorine has been doing for the past few years...maybe I should go and visit her?" He paused and sighed.

"I should probably get some rum before I go visit her..." Suddenly he heard a noise...a familiar one...

It was the sound of a foot sinking through the snow... Sasuke grabbed a kitchen knife and slowly walked towards the exit, he looked out at the snowy night...there was nothing there. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid-" His eyes widened though when he saw something fall down from above, right into the snow. "Oh christ." he muttered as he ran outside. He quickly got into the snow and dug the person out.

Sasuke would be seriously lying if he didn't think that the person was...extremely beautiful. But right now, he thinks she's extremely retarded at the moment, "Who the hell wears that kind of clothes in this kind of weather?" Sure she was wearing a coat, but still.. Sasuke looked at her up and down and noticed how she was clutching the side of her body, he gently moved her hand away as he looked at the wound.

The woman realized her surrounding and began to move, but her body fell immediately when she did, "It's alright, you can trust me." she looked at him, with utter disbelief.

"I'm a doctor, I will save you!" Sasuke told her, the dark haired woman's eyes widened before they rolled back. She once more fell onto the snow, as Sasuke looked at her figure and sighed. "What is it with me and women?" he muttered as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into his cave, preparing for another operation.

"Doctorine is right..." he muttered as he placed her onto his bed as he placed on his gloves, "I am getting soft."

* * *

Wohooo! That my friends, is chapter three!

Sasuke: So your trying to pair me up with someone...

Me: Why the hell do you think like that?

Sasuke: An unconscious girl falls right in front of my house, and your saying that's not a coincidence for a pairing.

Me: You want to be a virgin for the rest of your life?

Sasuke: ...

Me: Exactly

Sasuke: Least you can tell me who the girl is...

Me: Nope, that's for you readers to decide! WHO'S THAT CHICK!

Sasuke: No Rhianna reference please...

Me: Whatever

Sasuke: Please read and review this chapter, leave any criticism that'll help this story, ideas for the future, Joshua might read them but he won't take them.

Me: Oi I so will!

Sasuke: Don't you have to go to school?

Me: OH FUCK! THIS AINT OVER YOU BASTARD!


	4. FILLER 3

Alright so I'm getting criticized for using those little side fact things, so I'll stop them now...

**Sasuke:** You better, hell even I got confused for reading something like that...  
**Me:** Shut up you damn Sue!  
**Sasuke:** Me? A sue? Are you sure your not confusing that title with Naruto?  
**Me:** Whatever!  
**?:** Mr. Author, you don't mind me asking something do you?  
**Me**: Shoot  
**?**: How can you portray the protagonist so well in this story?  
**Me**: Like hell I know...  
**Sasuke**: He has never read any of the Naruto comics, fanfiction or anything, he's getting all this fact of me from his friend's Naruto geek club.  
**Me:** They call you an idiot.  
**Sasuke:** I don't care, they're just immature.  
**Me**: They also said your gay.  
**Sasuke**: Now why the hell would they call me that, I have never done anything to be called ga-  
**Me:** They told me you kissed a dude...  
**Sasuke:** You did to!**  
Me: **For fifty bucks? Hell yes, I'd do anything for money.  
**Sasuke: **Greedy bastard-**  
Me:** Also, my friends sent me a cosplay video of you and Naruto ...marrying...  
**Sasuke: **...just start the damn story already.

* * *

Sasuke performed a quick x-ray scan onto the woman's body, looking at the situation he formed various of handsigns, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Three more Sasukes appeared in a poof, as he points at the x-ray pictures, "Alright I'll explain the patient's condition so just shut up and listen-"

"Wait, why the hell are you telling us this?" Sasuke no. 1 blinked as Sasuke no. 2 rolled his eyes, while Sasuke no. 3 nodded his head and Sasuke no. 4 sighed, "We're you, so we already know what the hell is going on."

"Oh really?" Sasuke no. 1 asked as Sasuke no. 2 groaned, "There are fractures on the lower left of her ribcage. The bone fragments have pierced her spleen, and is causing abdominal hemorrhaging."

"So in short," Sasuke no. 3 said, "She needs bone reformation and treatment on the spleen."

"Now only that," Sasuke no. 4 muttered, "But we also need to reform the ribcage and stop the abdominal hemorrhaging as well." Sasuke no. 1 merely looked at them and groaned, "Right then, let's start the damn operation, I don't know how Naruto does it, but summoning you guys are a pain in the ass."

So the three Sasuke went into the room...wait...

"Oi, where the hell is Sasuke no. 4?" Sasuke no. 1 demanded, when suddenly he heard...heels? Yeah heels clicking onto the ground, as a dark haired, pony tailed, nurse walked into the room, but no matter how hard people try to deny it, this, is without a doubt, Sasuke...as a girl.

The three other Sasuke looked at the female-Sasuke as she sighed, "Look, in operations, you need a hot nurse to nag on you." she reminded him

"Did it have to look like me?" Sasuke no. 1 asked as the no. 2 rolled his eyes, "Just get your ass in here now!" the four placed their gloves on and noticed...that her vitals were dropping, "Damn it! Get the defibrillator! She's going into cardiac arrest!" the nurse rushed in with the equipment as Sasuke grabbed the paddles and placed it onto her chest. The paddles began to charge, "Clear!" Sasuke said as he pushed down. The vital wasn't improving...

"Again!" Sasuke placed it down on her chest, he looked at the screen and sighed in relief, "We got a pulse." Sasuke said as he looked at the vital range and back at the body, "We don't have much time, give her the injection and make an incision where her spleen is, times ticking!" the Sasuke team rushed to do their duty as he looked at the face of the woman.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "We'll get you through this..."

_

* * *

_

Sasuke threw the gloves into the furnace as he washed his hands in the cool water. The operation was successful, but it did make him use up one of his clean bedsheets. Right now he moved her into one of his cleaner beds and was snoozing away...though he did have a hard time...changing her. The doctor sat down in his seat as he wrote down his latest report on the operation, for some reason, it was a doctor's obligation to write the damn thing for every freaking operation that they performed.

**...subject condition was that she had fractured her lower left ribcage and damage to the spleen.** He wrote in pen as he looked up back in the room before he . **Bone reformation and treatment to the spleens was necessary.** Sasuke wrote before he stopped as his mind register the newly created main problem. "What am I going to do now?" he muttered. As he closed the folder and placed it into one of his cabinets and went onto the sofa.

"Seriously...how did Sakura manage to do this?"

* * *

Morning arrived no sooner, as Sasuke was brewing himself a morning coffee and was making a nice delicious breakfast for himself. It's been a week since the operation, and was deemed "ok" from him. The Uchiha wasn't worried a tad bit, no, what he was worried about was the fact of what was going to happen when the woman wakes up and realizes that she's sleeping in someone else's room and had on a different pair of clothes.

A noise pulled the doctor out of his thoughts. He turned, to see that a silhouette behind the curtains.

Sasuke walked upstairs and opened up the curtains, and saw the woman sitting on the ground, with her hand clenched onto her ribs.

"Sleeping beauty finally wakes up huh?"

((_Woman's POV))_

The moment when she woke up, she smelled juniper and cedar and a bunch of other sweet-scented plants_. _She felt...warm...was she dead? No, far from it, she looked up and realized that she was in a cave, but as far as caves go, she had been in a lot worse. She took the time to observe the room, the ceiling was glittered with different colors...there were so many colors it was a wonder how many types of crystals were stuck in this cave. Different colored curtains, and against one wall stood a large loom, and against the others were shelves that were stacked with jars of fruit preserves. Also cabinets of various kinds stuck onto the wall as if they were magnets, what were in them? Who knows...

One this she did notice was that she was lying on a comfortable bed, in a nice warm sheet and fluff pillow. She also noticed that there was a tray next to the bed...her eyes widened at the sight of the bloodied scalpels, forceps, syringe, and other tools that she couldn't list off, but mostly, what she noticed were the bloodied bandages that were on the ground. She looked at her body and noticed that she was dressed in a white gown. Looking inside, she noted that there were clean bandages that were wrapped around her ribcage...around her breasts...

"Looks like someone treated me..." she got out of the bed, when she fell onto the ground, wincing a tad bit as she held onto her ribcage, "I still haven't recovered from the blow..." she muttered as she was about to take another step, but suddenly felt something...wet...

She looked at her hand, her eye's widened as she saw blood on her hands. The raven haired gal looked around, trying to find something to stop the bleeding-

"Sleeping beauty finally wakes up huh?" She turned her head towards the voice, blue eyes met black as she stared at a dark haired man, wearing a button up white shirt and pants as he smoothed out his hair, exhaling with annoyance. She kept her eyes onto the man as he walked over towards one of the cabinets and got out a roll of bandages.

"Rule number one in my house, if your in bed, stay in bed. There's a reason why your in bed." He told her as he also took out a med-kit. He crouched down and brought out a scalpel, she rose her hands, about to defend herself when her ribs began to burn.

"Your not healed yet, so don't do anything stupid." He warned her as he tore off the side of the cloth with his scalpel, "Yep, you definitively tore it open. Damn, I knew I should have done ten more stitches..." he muttered as he looked at her. "I need you to take off at least the top of the gown, I'm going to need to disinfect the wound and restitch it." her eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor, so I won't have anything perverted in my mind..." she simply looked at him as he groaned, "It's a little joke."

"Will it be painful?" What was she saying? She should be tolerant of pain at this moment of time, there shouldn't be anything that should make her weak! She literally went through hell and back, so-

"If you want, I can give you some anesthetic." the man said as she looked at him and nodded. He stood and walked back to his cabinet. "You haven't told me your name yet..."

She merely smiled, "When you want to learn someone's name, shouldn't you give yours first?" Sasuke scoffs, "How noglastic..." he mutters as he gave her the anesthetic shot in the arm. "I remember asking that question to someone I knew." the doctor said as he helped her strip, "My name is Sasuke, but you can call me Dr. Uchiha." he told her as she laughs weakly, after he disinfected the wound he began to stitch her up. "So what's your name? It helps to keep you distracted. The anesthetic also would help, but keeping yourself distracted is the best way to not think about what I'm doing."

"My names is Sunday." she told him as he looked at her before he placed on the antibiotic gel on the wound. "What kind of name is Sunday?"

"Apparently that's what people call me these day." she said as he started to wrap the bandage around her ribs, as she placed her hands up, her breasts were jiggling even when he wrapped the bandage around her breasts. He pinned the bandage with a clip and helped her get dressed with a new white gown. "Whatever, Ms. Sunday." he mutters as he helped her onto the bed.

"Now get some sleep, your in no condition to move around." he ordered, "I'll place in an IV to make sure you get your supply of needs, but your going to need lots, and I mean lots, of sleep to keep that wound together." he told her as she looked and him.

"I don't have any money to pay you..." she told him as he scoffs, "Did I ask for money?" he simply asked as he was about to walk out of the room, before he stopped and walked back to the room and got onto the loom and began to weave. "What are you doing?" Sunday couldn't help but to ask.

"What does it look like?" he simply responded back, not answering any more then that. The woman looked on as Sasuke weaved and weaved, before finally making another white gown. "If that gets, dirty then change into this one," He points at the blue curtain, "That's the bathroom, make sure you take off your bandages, water does kill bacteria even without soap, but I suggest you use it, to just smell better. It won't do any good to be smelling like disinfectant everyday.

The kitchen is downstairs, but your not eligible to eat anything yet, right now, just starve and let the I.V. give you the nutritional value, understand?" He said as she looked at him, "Do you have any books?" Sasuke looks at her before he shrugs and walked back downstairs. She looked somewhat dejected, looks like she won't be doing anything for a while-

"Are you a Robin Cook's fan?" he asked as the woman blinked before she turned to him, in his hands were three different types of book. He placed them next to her. "If you aren't then I'm sorry to say, but those are the only books that are fictional and fun in my categories, other books that I have are either tomes about the body, anatomic structure, chemistry, organic-chemistry, bio-engineering and bio-chemistry." He told her as he pocketed his hands into his coat. She merely looked at them before she took one of the books on the top, titled Chromosome 6.

"Thank you." Sunday told him as Sasuke shrugs, "Don't mention it..." he took out a pocket watch, and sighed. "Alright, I'll be back, I have an appointment with one of my clients so don't do anything rash." he told her as he grabbed his dark wool coat and a large brief case. "I'll be back late at night." he told her before he stepped out, leaving the woman to her own thought. "Dr. Uchiha...Sasuke Uchiha..." she murmur with a smile, but it wasn't those usual warm smile that girls would shine...this one was...more...of someone who was going to ruin some guys life...

Sasuke, seriously dude, sorry.

* * *

Speaking about Sasuke, the young doctor was at a house with an elderly man who looked at him with a tear in his eyes. "I-I heard from one of the 20 Doctors that you might be able to operate on my daughter?" He asked as Sasuke stared at him, this was another thing that was going on here. There are some sympathetic doctors in Wapol's 20 doctors, and when Wapol refuses to give his twenty doctors for the treatment of others, they would give money to the patient and tell them to go to either Doctorine or him...

...and don't you dare ask about that damn Quack Doctor, cause he can't even be considered as one. "Your right now paying me 8 million beli's for this operation, a tad bit too much for a facial surgery..." he muttered as the man took him upstairs, when he opened the door...Sasuke knew why that fat hippo wouldn't even want to come close to the girl. "M-My daughter, I'm sorry if th-this sight horrifies you, but p-please, she's my daughter..." the man wept as the girl, who was about in her late teens, got out of the bed and walked over towards her father.

"It's ok dad..." she said as saliva was dripping from her mouth, her stomach was bulging a tad bit, "D-Don't worry, Dr. Uchiha is here." He looked at her and sighed. "Alright, I'll do it, but in honest to good truth, you really need only about four million beli's for this operation." he told him as he opened up his brief case, revealing numerous of scalpel, needles, and other surgical tools. "Your daughter has_ Wolfsrachen_, also known as Cleft Palate." he explained as he placed on his white medical coat. "In Utero..." Sasuke began as the man looked confused, he merely rolled his eyes.

"My apologies, In Utero is a Latin term for literally meaning "in the uterus". In biology, the phrase describes the state of an embryo or fetus. In legal contexts, the phrase is used to refer to unborn children."

"B-But what does that have to do with my daughter?"

"To continue off, before I had to stop." Sasuke said, "In Utero, the nose, lips, and chin are fissured. As the fetus matures the halved parts fuse naturally."

"S-So your saying, this is a birth defect?" The father asked, "I-I didn't mate with a monster?" He asked as Sasuke laughed. "No, not at all, it's just like as you said, it's a birth defect." Sasuke inserted the rubber gloves onto his hands. "But she's a particularly a rare case. Her fusion didn't occur, her cleft is just including the palate." he told him, "If that's the case, then it's known as_ Wolfsrachen._" Sasuke said, as the father looked at the tools and back at his daughter... "W-Will she become beautiful?"

"Isn't that the reason why you hired me?" Sasuke asked, "Don't worry, I'll make her go from the Big Bad Wolf into the Beautiful Little Red Riding Hood." he told him as he pushed the father out the door. Sasuke injected a local anesthetic into her before he got to work, cutting from her lower left lip area. "Alright, let's see what I can do for you."

* * *

It's been three months since Sunday was here, Sasuke would constantly come back in and out of the cave. Sunday had already recovered and was now dining with Sasuke...but...

"Your fine now, you can go back wherever the hell you came from." Sasuke told her as he written up the latest report of his operation. Sunday merely flicked her black hair away from her face, "I still need to repay you back for your service." the Uchiha merely snorts. "Don't be an idiot, you don't even have a single beli." he told her, "You'll do me a big favor, just by leaving me alone." Sasuke told her as he closed up a port folio of the surgery and placed it in one of his cabinets.

"Even so, it brings no comfort in my life that I have a debt to repay back." She told him as Sasuke stopped writing before he placed his pen back into the pencil cup holder. "Well get use to it, I'm not the type to ask for favors anyways." Sasuke told her as she slightly frowned a bit. "Sorry, but that's just the way it is with me." he told her when suddenly he heard a noise...

"Stay here." he ordered as he brought a scalpel with him as he hid behind the walls of the cave, listening to the noise of a shoe sinking into the snow. It's been five years, but that didn't mean his skills deteriorate much. He's not like what he used to be five years ago, but Sasuke is still someone to fear about. He brought the scalpel up, ready to launch the little surgical tool at the intruder. The steps were getting closer and closer before Sasuke reacted. He emerged from the wall and point the scalpel at the intruder's neck.

"P-Please don't kill me!" he cried as Sasuke blinked, it was the old man that asked him to operate on his daughter...what's he doing here? Who is he carrying-

Sasuke's eyes widened... It was the girl that he operated three months ago! Sasuke looked at the bulging stomach, it was bigger...but she looks so small and...no, it can't be. "Those damn 20 doctors! They knew it from the start!" he said as Sunday looked at him, "D-Doctor?" She asked as Sasuke ignored her and looked at the old man, "Has it been nine months?" he asked as he saw blood on the man's arm, "Don't ask, get her onto the bed." He ordered as he points upstairs, the old man nodded his head as he carried her to the designated spot.

"Sunday!" She looked at him as Sasuke took off his black wool coat. "You said you wanted to pay off your deeds? Well it's going to start now. Behind the green curtain there are surgical coats, put them on and follow me upstairs, and fast." She nodded her head as she quickly moved.

"We have to hurry..." he muttered as he washed his hands. "...she only has three hours before..."

"Before what?" Sasuke turned around and saw Sunday in the women's outfit of the surgical coat, with another one in her hand, just for Sasuke. He quickly put it on and rushed upstairs.

"...before both the baby and the mother is dead." he answered as they entered the room. He saw the man sitting at the chair, with the daughter lying on the bed, obviously in pain. "Sir..." Sasuke began as he looked at him. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, you don't want to see this." he told him as he looked reluctant. "I-Isn't it just a delivery?" he asked as Sasuke shook his head.

"No...that's why I have to ask you to leave this room..." he was looking at the nurse who merely gave him an indifferent look before he stepped out. Sasuke looked at the woman who was screaming in pain. He took her pregnant dress off, his expression turned grim. "I can see the meconium..." he muttered, "Is that bad?" Sunday had asked as he nodded his head. "Meconium is a dark sticky material normally present in the intestine at birth and passed in the feces after birth. The passage of meconium before birth can be a sign of fetal distress."

Her eyes widened as Sasuke placed his hands on it and rubbed it together, "Let's just say...it's going to be really bad if we don't do anything now."

She looked at where Sasuke was looking, her eyes widened. "T-The legs are coming out first..." Sunday knew, no everyone should know that a baby's head should come out of the canal first... "This is a breech baby..." he told her, "We can't let the baby be delivered out this way!" he told her as Sunday looked a bit uneasy, "W-What are we going to do?"

"What else is there to do?" Sasuke said as he began to gently...push the baby's legs back into the womb. "It's unorthodox, but we have to push the legs back in, otherwise, those two will die!" He told her as she took over, gently pushing the legs back in. Sasuke got the sedative, and the sleeping gas as she looked at the two with shock. "What are you doing?" she said as Sasuke pushed a little bit of the sedative out of the needle. "What do you think I'm doing? She's going to need surgery, and I mean now."

"B-But she's pregnant!" Sasuke glared at her. "It's either that or let those two die." he said, "And neither of them are going to die under my watch!" He said as he gave her the sedative. The woman face soon contort to comfort. "B-But why a surgery-"

"Breech baby is delivery of a fetus with the buttocks or feet appearing first & also called breech birth. He explained, "Therefore Caesarean section is the most common way to deliver a breech baby in nowadays . But like any major surgery, it involves risks. Maternal mortality is increased by a Caesarean section." He said as he placed the mask on her face.

"More commonly seen are problems with non-catastrophic bleeding, postoperative infection and wound healing problems. It should be added that the increase in maternal mortality rates could be slightly skewed due to the fact that Caesarean sections are often used during high-risk pregnancies &/or when mortality is already a strong possibility." he said, "In a case of a breech birth and with meconium coming out...c-section is the only way."

"B-But what if she dies?"

"In the West Blue, Caesarean Sections have been performed over a long time..." he said, "There was a case where a woman held a baby in for twenty months and it was impossible for the baby to come out. They performed a Caesarean Section on her to get it out, though the mother died due to stress of the child birth, the baby was alive and well."

"How is that suppose to make me feel any better?"

"It doesn't, I'm just saying right now, with what I'm seeing here, 89% chance she will die." He said as he placed on his mask,"Don't worry too much though. I've been taught by the best, and with precise anesthesia, sterilisation with incision & suturing practices as well as good homeostasis, to stopping the bleeding, the survival rate is high. Luckily for her, my master crammed all of this in my head, making me the ultimate surgery machine." he told her as he snapped his fingers. "Let's begin, scalpel!" he ordered as Sunday brought him the tool.

She watched with grotesque horror as Sasuke began to cut her open, it wasn't even a few seconds before he ordered his next command, "Wipe the blood away from the cut." She did so as she was about to place the cloth-

"Are you an idiot!" Sasuke demanded, "Put some alcohol on it, we don't want any infection while doing this operation!" he ordered as she felt nauseous with each second passing by. Sasuke gave her two retractor. "Now hold the skin apart with this." she looked at him before she nodded her head as she place the retractor inside the woman, she closed her eyes as the disgusting noise entered her ears, listening to the skins being separated from each other...

"That's enough, just hold it there." Sasuke ordered, "Now hold it there while I cut the uterus, and bring the baby out." She had to close here eyes for this, she had seen hell, but nothing like this...She nearly blacked out when she took a glimpse and saw Sasuke's hand, pulling out the baby. Nonetheless she looked away, not wanting to see any of this.

"Alright take out the retractors and grab the scissors." she pulled them out as she brought the scissors to Sasuke she handed it to him...before she ran to the corner and vomited out her lunch. "T-This is what you do for a living?" She asked as he laughed. "Oh you should see me when I was operating on her face."

"I don't even want to know about that..." she muttered as Sasuke ordered her to hold the umbilical cord, while he cuts it. He placed the baby on a different bed, "Suction!" Sunday didn't waste any time before she gave the tool to Sasuke as he remove the discharge with a plunger from the baby's mouth & then pats the buttock gently. "What...are you doing now?"

"I'm doing it so he can cry." Sasuke bluntly told her as she looks at him, "May I ask you why?" she asked as Sasuke continued his action. "The baby will take a big breath to start crying and that big breath helps open up all the passage ways in the lungs and help get the blood flowing and the heart working properly. You have to understand that parts of a new born babys organs have never been used before. It's how the doctors make sure that baby gets a good, clean, big, first breath." Sasuke told her as he continue to pat...but to her shock she didn't hear him cry, not even once.

"W-Why isn't he crying?" Sasuke looked at the baby with wide eyes. "H-He's not breathing...wh-what-"

"It's cyanosis." The two turned around, Sasuke's eyes widened. "D-Doctorine!"standing in the doorway was the witch doctor herself as she came in with her usual laugh. "My secret of being-"

"Now is not the time!" Sasuke roared as she rolled her eyes. "Move brat," Kureha said as much to Sunday's shock, Sasuke complied. "Cyanosis is a bluish color of the skin and the mucous membranes due to insufficient oxygen in the blood. You can tell it's that because the baby is pale and blue."

"B-But babies-"

"Are the ones more susceptible to cyanosis." Kureha said, "Didn't you hear a word that my stupid apprentice said? Babies never used their organs before, therefore it's not a huge surprise that Cyanosis would be the problem." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Of course! Cyanosis can be evident at birth, as in a "blue baby" who has a heart malformation that permits blood that is not fully oxygenated to enter the arterial circulation." Kureha laughed.

"There we go!" She said as she took a chug. "T-Then what are we-"

"Like I said brat, move." Kureha shoved the rum into Sasuke's hands and held the baby's face gently, "There's only one way to solve cyanosis." She said as she placed her mouth over the baby, "That's it..." Sasuke said, "How could I have been so stupid, the only way for him to breath was to administer mouth to mouth resuscitation to the baby." he muttered as Kureha gives a few mouthful into the baby.

Sasuke took one more look at when he heard a mumble, the teen turned around and saw her moving lips and clasped hands, and he realized that... she was praying. There was nothing else to do, but to pray for the baby's survival...and soon Sasuke found himself praying with her.

Seconds pass in silence...then a minute...and finally five minutes. Sasuke closed his eyes, the baby was-

"WAH!" His eye immediately snapped open as the baby gave out a loud cry, "I-Its crying!" He said in relief as he fell onto the ground. "I-It's alive!" He said with a smile. Sunday looked at the baby with utter relief while Kureha laughed, as she took the rum from Sasuke's hand and took some in her mouth, before she spat it in the sink. "Brat." he looked at Kureha as she gave him a grin.

"That happiness...don't you ever forget it!" She said as the lesson that Kureha taught him echoes...the difference in taking a life and failing to save one... he laughed as he felt tears coming out of his eyes. "Y-Yes Doctorine!" he said as she laughed. "E-Excuse me, but will the mother be ok?"

"Don't you worry about nothing." Kureha told her as she looks at Sasuke. "If this brat did the operation, then he'll be damn sure that the mommy will be fine." She told him as Sasuke looked at the mother and smiled. "A beautiful mother...with a beautiful child." he said as he chuckled. "Three months ago, you looked like a beast..." he said as he got up. "Alright, bring me the suture, let's fix her up!"

* * *

After the operation, and receiving his pay, and paying off some parts of his debt to Kureha, he returned to his work station and written up a report of the operation that has happened today.

Meanwhile Sunday was sitting across from Kureha as she began to drink, while the dark haired woman gasped. "7-70 million debt?"

"And he's been paying it off for five years now." she told her as she laughed. "Doing it illegally as well, so he gets to raise how much the price is." she told her as the doctor laughed. "But that brat is too soft-hearted, he won't charge the usual fee that would bring fortunes to doctors in less then a year." she said with a laughter. "That facial surgery that the father made him do? For a regular facial structure surgeon to do that kind of operation costs 9 million belis, but that brat would charge them half of that or even less."

"W-Why?"

"Dunno..." Kureha said as she drank, "All he told me was that his friend would call him a 'greedy bastard' and punch him across the face." she said as she laughed. "Sometimes I really do wonder if he is my apprentice..." she said with a shrug, "Then again, people are suppose to be different." she said as she points at the woman across from her.

"Isn't that right Sunday? Or should I call you..."

* * *

Didn't expect that to happen huh!  
Sasuke: You half-assed this story  
Me: Shut up, respect my athoritah!  
Sasuke: And you fail at South Park references  
Me: Least I still have some skills to write this story!  
Sasuke: You should use that skill at school  
Me: SCREW YOU!  
Sasuke: I can't, you gave me a paring  
Me: GAH!


	5. FILLER 4

Alright now a lot of people have been asking me to do this with Naruto, my answer? Fuck no.

Reasons  
1) He's so freaking overrated, I never read a Naruto comic in my life, and from how people are talking about this guy like a sovereign annoys the living crap out of me.

2) If anything, most stories involved with Sasuke has these elements:

a) How godly this Naruto guy is and how he mutilates Sasuke in a horrible way, and this has been done so many freaking time that it just disgusts me how people can't come up with something original.  
b) Sasuke is sexually deficient. It's funny, but after being done like 4329 times? Yeah think of something new guys...  
c) Sasuke is gay, there is no problem with that, but most story portrays him like a stereotype gay guy or a homophobic pale dude... seriously? Again read the two above, think of something original.  
d) Sasuke just sucks.

Any whom, I'm just going to say this once, don't freaking PM me about writing a story about Naruto, cause it's never going to happen. If it is, then it's probably going to be a loop about this Sasuke just screwing with the looping 'god-like' Naruto, and I don't know how, but I'm going to make sure that Naruto will be humiliated by the 'mundane' Sasuke.

So now that's over with... this story it a tad bit shorter then the rest, but at least the plot is moving for this story.

* * *

It's been a month since that day, and Sasuke was working twice as much, writing up at least more then five reports per day and ordering more and more supplies for the next day. Sunday had left a few weeks after, but she did visit him frequently, with new injuries after another; oddly enough Sasuke found himself not caring anymore and just allowed her to stroll in and have a free patch up. He wasn't attracted to her or anything...just really tired to care about the pay, that's all.

Sasuke wasn't keeping up with the latest news as he just found out that a year ago, an Abominable Snowman terrorized the island, whatever happened to the creature? He wouldn't know a damn thing about it, he's just a doctor...

Sasuke placed the hot bowl of brown seaweed soup onto the woman's lap as she looked at it with a weak grin. "You don't have to do this for me..." She told him as he scoffed. "If you don't eat the right food, then breast feeding a baby might be dangerous to it's health, so just shut up and eat it." he told her as she picked up the spoon and took a bite. "It's...different."

"Get use to it, cause your going to eat that for a month." he told her as she looked at him with a blink. "This is from the East Blue, brown seaweed soup. They contains a high content of iron, calcium and iodine, not only that but it also has high amount of Vitamin K, nutrients that are important for nursing new mothers." She merely looked at him as he sighed, "It replenishes the blood that you lost from giving birth to your son. Not only that but it compacts your uterus from the birth." He leered at her. "You don't want to have a fat vagina...do you?"

"But you cut me up..."

"Meaning you lost alot of blood."

"But-"

"Meaning you need to eat that stuff for two months." She looked at it, a tad bit reluctant. "If your worried about your breasts after it's out of it's breastfeeding stage, I can give you implants." he said as she laughed.

"No I think I'll be alright." She told him as she looked at her son with a smile, who was now sleeping peacefully in his cradle. "I'll suffer like the other mothers have..." she began to laugh. "Though, I'm grateful to have such an amazing doctor to look after my well being."

"Oh please..." he rolled his eyes, "I'm a doctor, of course I'm suppose to look after you, it's my job after all." he said as he took out a notepad and pen. "You'll also need to eat some carp, and some soybean soup. Oh and tofu." she looked a bit green at the list as he looked at her and sighed. "I guess you can eat pig-meat, but it's going to have to be at the leg."

"Do...I really need to eat all that?"

"What are you crazy? Not in one day." Sasuke told her as she looked at him...and giggled. "What's so funny?" he asked as she shook her head, "Nothing..." she told him. Sasuke began to pack as he ripped out the note. "I'll give this to your father, tell him to get these all from the Bartron Restaurant." he told her as she nodded his head, Sasuke heard noises as he looked out the window and sighed. "Looks like they got lucky today." he muttered as he saw Wapol's men, outside.

"Will you be alright?" he asked as Sasuke nodded his head. "I am Doctorine's apprentice, I can't be caught." he told her, counting silently to himself while grabbing his bag, Sasuke stopped before he turned to her. "Did you name your baby yet?"

"I was actually going to call him Sasuke...the same name that brought him to life." She said as he shook his head, "It's a terrible name..." he said as she laughed. "Well then...what do you suggest..." she asked as Sasuke paused, before he turned to her and said.

"Name him...Itachi." he told her as she blinked, "It use to be my brother's name...if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here doing all of this..." he told her as he leaped out of the window just as the last of the men went into the house. He dropped onto the snow and quickly ran, not stopping nor looking back, he heard gun fire as a bullet graze next to him.

"Good luck trying to hit this duck..." Sasuke told him while running faster than before, hearing them screaming for him to stop.

* * *

Sasuke threw his bag onto the sofa and groaned as he laid on his bed, face on the mattress. "So...tired..." he murmured as the teen was about to go to sleep, but couldn't as a smell of lilac entered his nose. "Where did you get shot this time, Sunday?" he asked as a chuckle rang through the room. "What makes you think I'm here for an injury?" she asked as he turned to her with an annoyed expression. "It's either that, or your trying to steal one of my Robin Cook's novels."

"What if I told you it was neither of the above?" she asked, ok that caught his interest a tad bit... he slowly got up from his bed and looked at the dark haired beauty with a deadpan look. "You got three minutes."

Sunday merely smiled. "I work for an organization-"

"Sorry I'll pass," That made her blink. "Anything that involves with an organization, something bad will happen in the near future."

"Like what?" she asked curiously as Sasuke scoffed.

_Like your little brother killing his older brother? Or how about a deranged lunatic blowing himself up to finish his nemesis off? Or better yet, a pedophile that use to be part of that organization couldn't get his brother's body and tried to take the younger brother's body? Take your pick._ Sasuke silently thought, but he quickly shook his head and got off of his bed.

"It's going to happen someday..." Sasuke simply ended it like that as he walked out of the room, when suddenly an arm stopped him...but here lies the problem...the arm was sticking out of the wall.

"I'm not done yet." the woman said as he looked at the hand and grabbed it. Examining it, like it was an unknown creature. "So this is the power of the devil fruit." that made her blink. "Your not surprised at all?" she asked as he scoffed.

"Me? Surprised?" he turned to her. "I've seen things that are more grotesque and stranger then this." A smirk appeared on his face. "Would you like me to name some?" The hand quickly disappeared as she glared at him.

"Sadist." she simply muttered as he smirked. "But it appears that the rumors are true, the devil fruits are truly something else..." he muttered as Sunday got up. "Our boss doesn't like potential clients turning him down."

"Well then I'll be the first then-"

"Actually, your be the second." Sunday told him. "Someone else turned us down." he cursed.

"Well..." she pocketed her hands in that ridiculously large, white, fur coat. "If you ever change your mind..." She gave him a card. "Then just rub this card for about a few seconds." She told him as she left the cave, leaving Sasuke standing there with the card.

"You gotta be joking me..." he muttered as he pocketed the card in his pocket. "What are you now? Some sort of genie who'll grant three wishes to me?" he muttered before he picked up his bag and left the cave, time to pay off his debt.

* * *

Sasuke walked in with three trainee, even though most of the doctor's were exiled in Drum, there were still people here that are willing to risk their neck to become doctors and save their friends and families. These three are an example of this, as they risk their own future and lives to become doctors, they asked if they can be part of this operation.

"You can join, but you won't get paid." Sasuke merely told them as the four got prepared for their next operation. As they looked at the body, Sasuke began to explain what they were going to do. "We'll be operating on an intussusception coupled with a strangulation of the ileus at the ileocecal juncture." He told them as one of them shyly raised his hand. "What?" Sasuked asked, completely annoyed.

"S-Sorry sir, but w-what do you mean by a...intussusception coupled?" He sighed. Even though they've been hitting the books for about four or five years, they're still trainees... "An Intussusception is a condition in which a part of the intestine has invaginated, or to turned inside out or folded back on itself to form a cavity or pouch, into another section of intestine, similar to the way in which the parts of a collapsible telescope slide into one another." Sasuke explained, "By coupled, it means it's been folded multiple times." He said.

"B-But if it's just an intussusception, can't we just give him enema?" the other asked as Sasuke nodded his head. "It's true that you can give it to him. In some cases, the intestinal obstruction can be reversed with an enema...however..." Sasuke said as the second trainee gulped.

"The enema carries a risk of intestinal rupture and cannot be done if the bowel has already perforated. The procedure also requires the availability of a surgeon, in case the patient's bowel ruptures or the intussusception cannot be reduced." he looked a the patient with a solemn look on his face. "If the intestinal obstruction cannot be reversed by a barium enema, surgery is necessary to reverse the intussusception and relieve the obstruction. If a portion of the intestine has become gangrenous, it must be removed." the three looked at him, as Sasuke sighed.

"We must be extra careful as well...because we are operating on a six-year-old." he said as the others gulped. "Alright then..." he said as he brought out a pen and drew a line on the body. "We'll cut right here." he said as the others nodded their head. The three other trainee nodded their head, Sasuke cut opened the place where the line was.

The trainee's were wiping away the blood as they used the retractor's to move the skin. Sasuke looked inside and points at the red intestine, "Here...this is where the-"

Suddenly a woman screamed as the door suddenly kicked open, at least fifteen Drum Soldiers surrounded them, "Freeze!" one of the Drum soldiers roared. "By the order of the great king, Wapol, the four of you are under arrest!" Sasuke cursed, damn it! Not now! He looked at the blood began to ooze out.

_He needs a suction soon..._ Sasuke silently thought, he heard the gun click from one of the guards. _But with Wapol's men telling us to stop..._

One of the Trainee's stepped up. "P-Please leave, we'll let you arrest us but after we finished the operatio-"

The soldier shot right between his lets as he fell onto the ground, fearful. "Shut up! And stop the operation!" He roared as the other trainee's began to step up, "Have you have no shame! We're operating on a child for god sakes! We have a life to rescue, and all you guys give a damn about is your damn job!" The guard raised his gun at the trainee.

"You wanna die kid!" he roared as the other stepped up. "Please! Don't do this! Anything you do may potentially cause harm to the patient!" The green garment soldier snarled. "Shut up! I have a hot-temper, and if any of you assholes don't follow my direction I'll shoot you all-"

"Enough!" the larger man said as the soldier halted. "Leave this room now!" the soldier turned around and saw a large man walking in the room.

"C-Captain Dalton!" the men salute at the high ranking officer as he merely rose his hand. "Please leave, I'll handle this diplomatically." the soldier's were reluctant, but nonetheless, followed the man's order as they left the room without another word.

The man walked over and gently picked up the fearful trainee before he looked at Sasuke. "I am Dalton, one of the Royal Guards under Wapol. As you can see, you are doing a crime, of not only disobey one of the king's law, but also practicing the use of surgery illegally." Sasuke growled, of course they we're practicing it illegally. The only way to get a license is to talk with that fatass hippo, and even then he'll just throw them into the cellar for disobeying the 20 Doctor's law.

"Please, for the sake of lessening the crime, stop this operation-"

"Even if you told us to stop," Sasuke said as he looked at him, "It's too late now, we already opened him up, and the condition of the boy is serious." His eyes widened. "H-How serious."

"Serious to the point that if we don't operate him under an hour, he'll die." Dalton looked torn as he looked at his men and back at Sasuke. "We'll call the 20's to operate this-"

"Don't be ridiculous. Just how far are we from the tram to the castle?" Sasuke asked coldly as Dalton looked hesitant, "Even if they come her under the time limit, they'll only have about a few minutes before he'll bleed to death, also the anesthetic that we've given him won't last for long." he said as he glared at the guard.

"If you don't understand what I'm saying then let me tell it to you slowly." he said as he gave him the infamous Uchiha glare. "The 20's will face hell like no other...and there's nothing they can do about it." Dalton glared at the head surgeon, as he took out his weapon and aimed it at Sasuke's head.

"You think that Wapol's doctor isn't enough to save this kid?" he demanded as Sasuke gave him the glare also. "The 20's aren't god, even with twenty of them, this will be a difficult procedure, even for them." the trainee in the room began to look at the boy. One of the them was shaking, the other was mumbling a prayer. Dalton looked at him...and back at the boy...he sighed before he stabbed the large sword into the ground.

"Please continue the operation." Sasuke smirked, while the trainee's looked at him in shock. "B-But Dalton, what about your job as the Royal Guard-"

"I WILL NOT SEE A BOY DIE HERE!" The man roared as the trainee faltered. He turned to Sasuke, "After this operation is done, I will arrest all of you...but..." the large man got on his knees and bowed. "Please...continue the operation! For the sake of that child!" he pleaded as the Uchiha turned his back on him and back at the patient.

"Don't worry...I will." He as about to continue when suddenly the room begun to shake as the light flickered on and off...then the whole room darkened. "W-What was that!" the trainee demanded as the woman who screamed earlier began to cry, "T-The power supply that kept this Village up and running, was destroyed!" That made Dalton's eyes widened.

"B-But why?" A noise was emitted, Sasuke deducted that it was someone's fist hitting the wall. "That damn hippo! He demanded that we pay him 20 million for the electricity, or else he would destroy it!" Dalton's mouth dropped, 20 million? What on earth was Wapol doing to charge that much? He knows that the citizens can't pay that much!

"Damn that damn hippo, we're paying Dr. Uchiha five thousand to save our son, how can we pay off that much!" He yelled as the others in the room were doing something else...more importantly...

"We need a light!" One of the trainee said as he aimlessly looked around. "Match! Anyone have a match!" no one responded, they were too busy trying to find the door.

Dalton listened to the situation and sighed. God it sounded like a riot squad...

"Light! Any kind! If we don't operate now, he'll die!" Dalton fell to the ground...it's over... this boy will die...and all because people couldn't pay some sort of electric bill that was impossible to pay off with.

"The operation will proceed." Everyone paused as Sasuke poked one of the trainee's at the side. "Hand me the ileus tube." that made their mouth drop, "W-What in this pitch dark! It's impossible!"

"Ileus tube! You know it's shape don't you!" Sasuke yelled as the trainee shook uncontrollably, trying to feel for the small tube... he found it as he handed it to the doctor. Or so he hope...

"I-Imagine the hemorrhage if you make the slightest error!" one of the trainee's said as Sasuke looked at the body...or was he? No one really knew...

"For the passing minutes, I've been scrutinizing the area, even though it may be dark like a cave here, I can still see perfectly of what's going on." he said, the trainees were still doubting him, "Blind masseurs can locate pressure points, are you saying that us doctors cant do the same?" Sasuke asked, which sends shivers down their spines.

"First we'll suction him, then we'll use the Hutchinson maneuver." They blinked, the Hutchinson maneuver? "It's simple, we slowly lift the intestinal tube and undo the blockage slowly." Though it was dark, they could hear that Sasuke had lifted something slightly off of the body. "Here's the appendix..." he slowly moved his hands up to the top, then to the bottom, "I'll now sew the ileum's edge to the ascending column." he poked at the other trainee.

"Suture needles." it took him a while but he found what Sasuke was asking for as Dalton and the trainees listened to metal piercing flesh...it wasn't long before Sasuke said finished. "This'll prevent the intusussception from ever reoccurring." Suddenly the light flickered back on as the trainees looked shocked, "The power's back! It must be from the backup system!" He said as the other two ran over to the patient...and gasped.

"N-No way..." Sasuke actually did it. There was suture on the boy's intestines... "Divine..." the trainee simply said as Sasuke took off his gloves. "Check and make sure, if it's alright then stitch him back up." Sasuke said as he walked over towards Dalton.

The two looked at each other...before Sasuke outstretched both his arms.

"I think you have a job to do?" he said before Dalton nodded his head. "Please don't seize the money that the parents gave me, let them use that money for the power supply." Dalton ordered his men to bring a cuff.

"Is that all?" he asked as Sasuke paused. "Don't arrest those three..." he said as he looked at the three trainee, who were finish up the operation. "They're not doctors, they can't do much." Dalton looked at them before he nodded his head.

"By the order of the Drum King, Wapol, Sasuke Uchiha, you are under arrest for practicing medicine illegally."


	6. FILLER 5

I don't own Naruto or One Piece...but everyone knows that, so this will be my last time saying it.

* * *

Sasuke kneel in front of king, with cuts on his face and at least three cuffs on his arms.

"So, looks like we caught one of the three little piggies!" Wapol said as he erupted with that obnoxious laughter. "So who is this punk that dares to defy me?" He demanded as Sasuke glared at him...

...before he spat at his face.

...or tried to, Sasuke was too far away...but it did hit his food that he was currently eating.

"HOW DARE YOU DESECRATE KING WAPOL'S FOOD!" one of the Royal Guards, an afro boxer like fighter, roared as the guards began to slam the butt of the gun onto Sasuke's head, one of the attack made a bigger cut on Sasuke's head as his eyes slowly began to flutter.

_D-Damn...if only I can place my hands together...I could at least get out of this bind..._ Sasuke looked around.

_Then again, I'm right now too exhausted to even use a simple substitution...whatever those bastards did to me, is making me a bit weak..._

"You know I can kill you with a snap of my finger right?" He said with a sneer. "I'll tell you what, if you beg like the dirty dog you are, and apologize for spiting at my meat and for disobeying me, I _might_ forgive you!" he said with a laugh.

Dalton's glare hardened. This was a total lie, he would never forgive anyone, especially when they spat at his food. Wapol is just doing it to see them beg like fools and get killed.

The only positive thing was that he killed them painlessly, with a bullet through the head...but nonetheless...

Dalton turned away, not wanting to see the doctor do such a horrendous act... but to Dalton, the guards, Royal Guards and Wapol, Sasuke merely licked the blood off his face, and spat that towards Wapol.

That one hit his face this time.

"Y-YOU-" Wapol began to tremble as his fat face began to turn crimson red. Who does this punk think he is! "I GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO LIVE AND YOU DECIDED TO SPIT THAT AT MY FACE?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke simply said as he glared at the fat hippo. "Cause I knew from the start that you were going to kill me anyways...and why would I grovel like an idiot to _you_? Out of all the pathetic people in the world, I will never bow down to you." He said with a bloody smirk. "Y-YOU-"

"Is that all you can say? You?" Sasuke asked as he rolled his eyes. "No wonder people think your a dumbass..."

"KILL HIM!" The guard point their guns at Sasuke as he merely laughed. "Go ahead and shoot!" he taunted, "It just proves that your a coward who can't handle some verbal abuse." he snark as Wapol trembled in his seat.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" The guards lowered their guns.

"Well what do you know, I guess the dumbass really does have brain."

"KILL HIM!"

"Then again, he does have a hot temper...so much for the Drum Kingdon..."

"DON'T KILL HIM!"

"I wonder when this idiot will make up his mind," Sasuke blinked. "Oh right, never..."

"KILL HIM!"

"Kill me, don't kill me." Sasuke said, "What will you choose? Cause either way, it just proves that your an ultra idiot to the core..." Wapol shook his fist.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" the guards looked confused, kill or don't kill? Sometimes they just wished that the old king was back. "You think you can make a mockery of me?" Sasuke looked at him incredulously. "I didn't even knew that you knew the meaning of 'mockery'."

"YOU PUNK!"

"Then again, you probably have someone helping you to talk to me-" Sasuke was cut off when the guards began to smash their weapons onto his head once more, Dalton was split in between looking at Sasuke with shock...or with amusement. It's been far too long since he'd seen such entertainment. Especially if the comedian that's making fun of the person is a doctor like Sasuke Uchiha.

"Your lucky that I feel pity for you! Because today I won't kill you!" that made Dalton blink, this was a first. Wapol never allowed a prisoner alive...

"You should be thankful to King Wapol for sparing you!" the one in the afro said.

"Wapol shouldn't even care about you, so be thankful that you get a special treatment!" The man in the blue and white checker suit said as Sasuke glared at them.

"Lucky? Thankful?" he muttered...began to chuckle.

"You pity me? You!" he exploded in a fit of a dark like laughter as everyone stared at him. The former avenger calmed himself down, and glared at the fat king.

"You decide to be sympathetic today? What about the other hundred men, women, and children that you killed? Did you feel sympathetic for them as well?" he asked as Wapol began to shake.

"How about the hundred of doctors you ordered to exile? Did you even feel an ounce of pity for them!" he demanded as he slowly got up, the guards pointing their guns at the Uchiha. "How about the millions of patients you denied to treat? DID YOU EVEN FEEL SORRY FOR THEM!" he demanded a he...spat at the carpet.

"This spit...will symbolize one thing, so remember it well...cause I'm not going to repeat it to a fool like you..." Sasuke said as he glared at him.

"...this spit...means a big 'Fuck you!'" Wapol got off of his seat...wow he can stand up...

"GUARDS! THROW THIS RIFF RAFF INTO THE DUNGEON!" the Drum soldiers grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the room. Leaving an infuriated king, two furious Royal Guard...and one baffled captain.

"Why?" Dalton muttered as he saw Sasuke and the two soldier's disappear into the dark.

* * *

The bloodied doctor coughed feverishly as he picked himself off the ground. "So this is how it feels for those poor bastards that were being experimented by that snake..." he muttered as he carefully placed his back onto the wall and stare at the dark cold ceiling.

"I wonder...how Kureha is doing..." he muttered as he saw a puddle of water in the side, Sasuke quickly drank it and sighed.

"Even the water taste like crap..."

* * *

The news of Sasuke's arrest spread like wildfire, usually it wouldn't be much of a big deal, but this is Sasuke Uchiha, someone who cared for them, someone who actually cure them, sometimes for free. His arrest made people feel something that they have never felt...anger? No, that is too weak to express how they felt? Furious? Not even close...cutthroat...?

Whatever the word was...it wasn't even close. Some of the villagers even attacked the soldiers, some were shot down and killed. But it didn't cool them down, not even for one second.

In a home, a woman, in bed, carrying her child wept.

"How could...god do something so cruel?" she muttered as she looked at her child. "Why...would a saint who brought my child to life, why would he be stopped!"

The father that was listening to this struggled to keep his tears from escaping as he pulled down his cap and walked away from the door.

In another part of the village a boy was crying, but for some reason, the parents didn't bother to tell him to stay quite...after all, he's not the only one mourning.

And inside a tree...a witch threw her drink at the wall, while throwing the bookshelves to the ground. "That fool!" She roared as tears steamed down behind her sunglasses. "Why the hell would you get caught!" She roared as she picked up the acupuncture needles and threw them onto the walls. "You. Stupid. Piece. Of. Fuck!" She roared, with each needle sticking into the bark as she fell onto the ground...

"What a cruel god we have..." she muttered as she got back up and went to one of the shelves...and got out another bottle of rum. She unceremoniously smashed open the top and began to chug down the content. She fell to the ground and laughed as tears streamed down. "What a cruel...cruel...god..." she repeated as she looked at the light on the ceiling.

* * *

How long has it been? A month? A month and a half? Sasuke lost track of time. His hair continued to grow, he smelled like trash, and his clothes were tattered...he looked terrible. Sasuke heard the door open as he looked up and saw Dalton with a tray in his hand...

Sasuke's stomach growled as Dalton slid the food into the jail, he didn't waste any time before he walked over and eat. "Why did you have to fight against Wapol?" Dalton asked as Sasuke took a spoonful of soup into his mouth. "You'd do the same if you saw through my eyes." he simply muttered as Dalton shook his head.

"You could have left here without harm. No one would have laughed at you, you would have escaped without harm!"

"And what of my pride?" Dalton looked at him, "We human's, though it is a sin, have pride. Are you telling us that damn fatass can just step on that?" he demanded as he shook his head...

"Sir!" One of the soldiers ran into the dungeon. "The prisoner has a visitor!" He said as the man blinked. "A visitor?" he muttered as Sasuke sighed. "Tell whoever is visiting me to wait, I need to finish my lunch." The soldier looked at him as if he was mad.

"You don't understand! He's one of the World Nobles!" That made Dalton gap, the World Noble? Why would someone as high and prestigious as him visit a prisoner? Don't these people view them as a mere insect? Why would-

A gasp filled the room as a very well-dressed man entered the room, carrying himself with a walking stick, but what shocked Dalton to the core when he saw him...

...the man didn't seem to have that strange hairstyle, and the bubble glass was missing on his head. The noble looked around before he saw Sasuke and gasped. "D-Dr. Uchiha!" he dropped his cane, and much to the soldier's shock, the noble got on his knees and stared at him with sorrow in his eyes. "Just what on earth are you doing here?"

"It's embarrassing, but that damn hippo finally caught me..." the man shook his head, "This is truly tragic..."

"How's your lung?" the Uchiha asked as the elderly man smiled gently, "It's doing better! I'm very thankful for you assistance." he got up and smiled. "Because of you, I'm much healthier then before." he said as he shook his head. "But who would have thought that the bubble glass and that hair was the cause of my illness..."

"Pneumonia is something." Sasuke comments. "But it was possible to get in your case, you've been wearing that same helmet for the past twenty years, therefore you've been breathing harmful bacterias. Not only that but the chemicals from that hairspray you use to make your hair stand was also the cause as well." Sasuke said as he began to eat the dry bread.

"I tried to convince the others, but they merely shook me off as a fool!" The man said, "I must thank you once more for saving my life..." Sasuke simply nodded his head. "But I'm not here about that..." He stopped eating, the dark haired teen pushed the food tray away and looked at the elderly man.

"It's my grandson, Alexander." he said as he looked grim.

"Is he sick?" Sasuke immediately asked as the man nodded his head. "Do you know anything about the chronic arterial insufficiency?" Sasuke looked dismal.

"Yeah, it's also known as Atherosclerosis, it's one of the most common cause of chronic arterial occlusive disease of the lower extremities." He looked at him. "Are you sure that it's Atherosclerosis?" the noble nodded his head.

"Yes, there's no doubt about it, his skin is turning blue and Alexander is loosing his hair, he doesn't even have that much muscles!" He sobbed as Sasuke shook his head. "I'm sorry..."

"Please don't say that!" The noble yelled. "Millions of doctors said that, before they told me that they cannot operate on him!" He cried as he desperately looked at Sasuke. "Please...operate on him!"

"Did you not ask Dr. Kureha? She is the one who taught me." Dalton's eyes widened, no wonder he was good with the scalpel! Dr. Kureha taught him!

The noble shook his head. "I tried, and I asked the people where she was, I got the directions and immediately went to her; but when I arrived, she wasn't there!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "She's not there?"

"Nay." The man said, "I even checked your home, she was nowhere to be seen!" He said, "I waited in her home for two days, and she hasn't returned!" Sasuke's mind was in shambles...she's not in the tree?

"Please! I beg of you, your my only hope! Please save my grandson!" Sasuke looked at him... "It's true I can save him...however, much to your displeasure, I apologize, but I cannot leave..." The man glared.

"Is it because of that fool!" He demanded. Sasuke looked at him before he looked away. "There are other qualified doctors that are better..." The man got up from his knees.

"I knew it..." he placed a fist onto his chest. "I will get you out! I'll pay whatever bail money he wants, I will get you out of this cellar no matter what!" he roared as he picked up his cane and left.

Dalton looked at Sasuke with shock. "H-How..."

"Lets just say..." Sasuke began as he continued to eat his lunch. "...I have interesting patients coming at my footsteps every now and then." Somewhere in the distance, a certain black hair beauty's nose twitched. She won't sneeze, geniuses don't ever sneeze.

* * *

The noble and Wapol stared at each other, while the Royal Guards were behind him, and a pink haired marine was behind the Noble. "Well what do yah want you old geezer?" Wapol demanded with a glare as the whole room tensed up.

Dalton stared down at Wapol, murderously, is he serious? This is the World Noble that he's talking to, not some civilian! They outrank him by a milestone and he's acting as if the whole world is in his hand! The marines must be thinking of the same thing as they gave Wapol a warning glare.

But much to everyone's shock the noble stood strong as he stared at the slob directly into his eyes. "I want Dr. Sasuke Uchiha released immediately." he said as he picked up the suitcase that was on his side and placed it onto the table. He opened it, and to everyone's shock, millions of beli were inside.

"I'll pay 40 million beli for his release!" he said, "If that is not enough then I'll pay 50 million!"

Dalton was speechless...was the noble actually offering money for his release? Never had a noble did this, and if they did it was only a mere 50 thousand...

Apparently Wapol didn't care who he was, because he began to laugh. "You think that's enough!" He demanded as the noble glared at him. "Would you like 50 million then?" he asked as the man clenched his stick.

Dalton couldn't believe this, an actual World Noble is begging? Why on earth would he want Sasuke out that much? "You think I want money you dumb old man?" Wapol said with a sneer as he picked his nose. "I can get millions from my people! Why would I need more!" He arrogated with naive arrogance as he laughed.

"Your testing my patience brat!" The marines took that as a cue as the two began to get ready for an attack-

"Wait please!" Dalton interrupted, "Don't turn this into a bloodbath because of our leader!" Dalton pleads. "Sir, why don't we allow Sir Alfonso Adelaide use the Twenty Doctor to operate on his grandson?" Wapol glared at him. "Why don't you shut up for a moment Dalto-"

"SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS HIPPO!" The noble roared, as Wapol slowly shrunk back to his seat. He turned to Dalton and merely gave him a nod, "Tell me more about this...Twenty Doctors."

"They are one of the the best doctors in Drum Island, hand-picked by a specialist, they can cure anything. You name it, they can treat it." Alfonso looked at him... "How much can I trust these doctors?" he asked as Dalton straightened his back. "As much as you can trust Sasuke Uchiha." The noble glared at him.

"That is something very bold to say...do you know what Sasuke did to gain my utter most trust?" Dalton looked at him, confused where this was going.

"That boy, bless him, he saved my life!" Alfonso stated as he gripped his cane. "I was a fool and an idiot before I met Dr. Uchiha, and because of my stupidity, I almost died..." he clenched his chest as if he was reliving that moment.

"It was as of I was in a terrible nightmare, I couldn't breath, I kept coughing and I felt ill. My nose was clogged and I felt as if the whole room was closing in on me..."

"But then I was saved, saved by a lad name Sasuke Uchiha. Who asked nothing in return!" he roared. "He asked nothing, he didn't ask for money nor did he demanded me for power! He pretended to not know who I was and treated me like a doctor would to his patient! He changed me! He made me stronger!"

Dalton slowly faltered back to his cowering form with each fact that the noble was stating out. "I gave my full trust to him...and I have never questioned his method..."

"...are you expecting me to give that kind of trust to twenty complete strangers!" Dalton shook, but nonetheless stood strong.

"Twenty skilled strangers, are better then no one." he simply said as the man glared at him...and sighed. "I will return on the third day!" he said as he and the marines got off of their seat, and left the room. Wapol fumed as he glared at Dalton.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! YOU THINK MY TWENTY DOCTORS ARE TOYS TO JUST HAND OUT!" He demanded as Dalton groaned inwardly...

...least they weren't going to war against the Marines.

* * *

Alfonso sat next to a small pale child as the child merely smiled at him, "G-Grandpa...will I get better?" he asked as the noble smiled, "Of course you will! In fact, were on an island filled with many doctors!" He said with a grin.

"G-Grandpa...w-will it be the doctor that you've been treated by?" Alfonso twitched, but he merely gave his grandson a gentle pat.

"I'm sorry Alex, but right now, the doctor that I visit is busy..." the boy began to breath heavily as the nurse quickly rushed in and sterilized him.

"G-Grandpa...I want to get well...and go home..." he said tiredly before he fell asleep.

Alfonso looked at his grandson...before he stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

The noble found himself in front of Sasuke's cellar in a week, and couldn't believe how much the doctor had change. The man's hair was now at a shoulder's length, and was somehow glistening from the sun that was piercing through the dungeon from a small crack. His skin was even more pale and he lost so much weight, Alfonso couldn't help but to view him as a maiden being trapped behind the bar. Nonetheless, the man reminded himself that this androgynous man is the same man that saved his life...

"Isn't there anything you can do?" he asked as Sasuke slowly rose his head to look at the noble, "I do have something...but you may not like it..."

* * *

Dalton stood out the cellar, waiting for the noble to come out of the dungeon. He heard the footsteps and saw the Noble with a determined gaze. "Give my grandson three days to prepare for the operation," Dalton smiled, at least they got somewhere!

"You won't regret this decision!" Dalton said with a smile as he outstretched his hand to the man, Alfonso took the handshake with a grunt, "You make sure I don't..." he said as he walked out of the castle with a mournful expression on his face, Sasuke had told him to hand the boy to the twenty doctors, because he couldn't be released.

The feminine looking teen gave the noble his approval to continue with this, but the World Noble wasn't too sure...until Sasuke told him to wait the operation for three days.

_Go to my home and open up a little box that has an intricate flower design on it, make sure that he is given that after the day of the operation, successful or not, the Twenty Doctors will know what I'm talking about._

The noble arrived at the gave and brought open the box, he noticed that there was a lock on the box...

"Whatever your doing Sasuke..." he muttered as he carried the box out of the cave, "...let it be so that my Alexander will be safe..."

* * *

(I would do the surgery scene, but it's so detailed how you have to operate chronic thrombosis...so I'll just skip this scene...)

"Truly! This countries medical technology is outstanding!" Alfonso said as Sasuke merely smiled. "So I trust that the operation is a success?"

"Yes..." he wiped his tear away. "Alexander will finally be healthy..." he murmured with a joyful tone. "In fact he already seems very energetic!" That caught Sasuke's attention...it doesn't matter if the surgery is amazing or not, it takes time for the body to recover...it hasn't even been a week since the operation had begun...

"He's already that well?" Sasuke asked as the elderly man nodded his head. "Yes, he can even stand on his own!" He said as Sasuke looked at him...and shook his head. "Mr. Adelaide...have you ever read the novel Flowers for Algernon?" the feminine looking teen asked at the noble blinked. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"Improving at a rapid pace...is always not a good thing." Sasuke warned as he looked at him, confused. "Have you handed the box to the Twenty Doctors?"

"Y-Yes, right after the operation, just like you asked me to." the dark haired teen merely nodded his head. "Thank you..." the man smiled as he left Sasuke in his cellar... when suddenly the nurse bumped into him, "M-Master! It's your grandson!" she cried as Alfonso's eyes widened.

* * *

The two rushed into the room as Alfonso's eyes widened at the sight of his grandson in pain. "What happened?" The World Noble snarled as the twenty doctors rushed into the room along with one of the Royal Guard, Dalton.

"He's having an attack!" Dalton said as one of the twenty doctors looked at the boy and gasped, "A clot in the heart..." began to instruct orders to his men.

"Oxygen mask!" The doctors went to work placed the masked onto the boy, attempting to keep him awake...

"Sir! I found this injection in one of the boxes!" The head doctor looked at it. "What is it?"

"It's theophylline!" The doctor nodded his head. "Alright, give him that as well! Keep his dopamine level up!" the doctors injected it...but much to their shock, the boy's heartrate began to slowly decrease! "ARE YOU SURE THAT'S THE THEOPHYLLINE!" The head doctor demanded.

"W-Well it was written in the box that it was-"

"YOU IDIOT! CHECK THE CONTENT OF THE CHEMICAL, DON'T YOU DARE RELY ON SOME SORT OF STICKY NOTES!" the doctor roared, suddenly a dreadful noise entered everyone's ears...

A long... never-ending, beep. Alfonso's eyes widened as his grandson's body limped to the side.

Alexander Adelaide passed away.

Alfonso hesitantly walked over to his dead grandson, as tears fell from his eyes.

"N-NO! ALEXANDER!" He sobbed as he placed his head onto the bed, crying his heart next to his deceased relative. Dalton was the one who was in the shock the most, he stared at the body with fear in his eyes.

"I-Impossible...even if we had mistaken the injection...the operation went perfectly! How-"

"I knew it!" The noble roared as he grabbed the collar of the Royal Guard, "Why didn't you let Dr. Sasuke Uchiha handle this operation!" he demanded as he punched the man across the face, "This is entirely all your fault!" he roared.

"Bring him back god damn you! BRING HIM BACK! CURE HIM!" The man sobbed as he fell onto the ground, his whole world shattered in just a few minutes...

* * *

Sasuke was in a meditative position as he took a deep breath and sighed, "I see...so he passed away..." Sasuke muttered as the noble nodded his head, "I'm...no...I can't express this anchor of guilt that is lying in my heart..." Sasuke said as the man wiped his tears away from his eyes.

"This may not be the time to say this, but as a doctor I have to tell you this."Sasuke said as he place his hands together like a cup.

"There are some chronic symptoms that one shouldn't try to entirely eliminate..." Alfonso must be hallucinating, as he saw a blue aura surrounding Sasuke. "...for the human body is a fickle thing, like a glass, it has to be taken care of gently. You grandson wasn't an exception to this." he told him as the blue aura vanished.

"Some cases require small treatment over time, rather then curing them all at once...it's like preparing a test. You don't cram it in all at once, you would study parts and parts of it to understand the subject of the matter..." he told focusing his chakra in his. One way that kept him calm and somewhat healthy under these circumstances, Sasuke closed his eyes.

"This may sound very foolish for you to listen...but I wish to convey my condolences as well." The young doctor told him.

"I truly regret this to..." Alfonso began to sob once more, as a lone tear escaped from Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

_Three days later..._

"What! That old man's brat is dead?" Wapol incredulously asked as he erupted in a fit of laughter. "Serves that old dirt-rag for pissing me off!" Dalton glared murderously at the king, doesn't he feel any ounce of sympathy for the fallen- oh wait that's right, this is Wapol we're talking about.

"Alright, I'll make that day a holiday!" Wapol announced, "Three days ago will be marked as 'Shit Day' because on that day, a pieces of shit died, and that piece of shit is the old man's brat!" He roared in laughter as he and the two other Royal Guard danced.

Dalton and even some of the soldiers turned their heads away in disgust, unable to stomach the fact that their king was this pathetic...

Suddenly a man busted through the door, sweat was pouring from his face as he looked at Dalton with fear. "S-Sir! It's terrible!" he said as he ran to Dalton. "Calm yourself!" Dalton tried, but the man was to much of a panic to even notice what was going on.

"How dare you ruin King Wapol's celebration!" the Afro Guard demanded as the man glared at him. "Shut up! It's all that damn hippos fault! IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM THEN WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION IN THE FIRST PLACE!" he cried as Wapol began to turn red.

"What was that you damn peasant-"

"Shut the fuck up! Your no king, your just some fat man who don't know shit of what's going on-"

"ENOUGH!" Dalton's voice echoed, silencing even the king. The giant turned to the civilian and glared at him. "You do realize that badmouth the king, in front of the king, is treason!" The man shrunk, but still kept his glare on the king.

"Now if you can kindly explain yourself why your acting out like this, then we can come to a compromise to reduce your sentence." The man began to chuckle darkly.

"Reduce my sentence? Might as well just shoot me now, because starting tomorrow it's hell!" he roared as Dalton blinked.

"The marine's are blockading this island! We can't trade or even import any good from other islands!" Dalton's eyes widened.

"W-What..."

* * *

If they thought that it was terrible inside...wait till they saw the outside.

"DAMN THAT KING HE'S GONE TOO FAR!" one of the men roared.

"Pissing us off is one thing, but pissing off the marines to the point of blockading our trade is proving that an idiot is ruling our country!"

"Down with Wapol!" another roared as he fired his musket. The other's agreed with a loud roar as hundreds of Wapol's men laid on the snowy ground, bloodied, and dead. Their clothes were stripped and their weapons were taken.

"No more will we be under this man's regime!" the citizens roared as they cried in unison, ceremoniously.

* * *

_On the outskirts of the Drum Sea_

Alfonso drank his wine as he stared at the snowy island with disgust. "Sir!" He turned to the marine as the female soldier saluted. "The situation have been taken care of, just as you wished." the noble nodded his head as he threw the remnant of the wine into the ocean.

"That fat ass hippo of a king, he needed to be taught a lesson in politics and history." Alfonso said as he placed the glass on the railing. "He has an ideology that the world revolves around him, now he'll truly understand the wrath of a World Noble." he muttered darkly as he looked at the castle with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Sasuke..." he muttered as he began to tear up once more.

"Oh...Alexander..."

* * *

Sasuke got back in his meditative position as he took a deep breath and sighed, focusing his chakra around him. "Wapol, I hope you're ready, because there's a hurricane coming..."

"...a hurricane, called... a revolution..."


	7. FILLER 6

Ok...I won't lie, that was freaking embarrassing!

* * *

The soft cool breeze swept along the deck of a large boat, sailing the calm waters of the Grand Line. Sunday sighed silently, gripping the den-den mushi a little tighter in other. As usual, she made sure to keep any annoyance she was feeling from her voice.

"I still don't see why you'd get yourself arrested, Dr. Uchiha..." She spoke. Her voice was smooth and calm, but her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "You can create a riot without doing all this. In fact, I could have seen you starting this engendering rebellion within hours." She murmured. If there is one thing that Sasuke Uchiha is, he is a master of exacerbation. Which is somewhat weird for someone to have, but if it's to create a revolution...

He's also very charismatic fellow, to be able to bring a World Noble see the view of a common man...now that's something to be impressed about. Sunday was about to walk back inside the ship...

...when suddenly she felt a slight, yet forceful, rub on her arm, "It's about time..." She murmured.

* * *

"Have you found any way to reason with the Marines?" Dalton asked to the ambassador, the man merely shook his head. "No sir, the marine's haven't told us what they want yet." the head captain couldn't help but to groan, just what exactly do these people want? Was it because of the Twenty Doctors not able to save that noble's grandson? There has to be something else!

Dalton sat down and tapped his chin with his finger. "What is it? What exactly is it that is ticking the marines off? Why are they blockading our trade?" he muttered...

...his eyes widened. Of course! It makes sense now!

The man clenched his fist and growled. "Wapol..." The people looked at him.

"You!" one of the economists leaped out of his seat. "Check every single withdraw, deposits, borrowed money that Wapol had done for the past few weeks!" he looked at the historian. "Check anything related with the marine blockading any other islands from the past ten years!" Dalton looked at the group of people, the lawmakers and lawyers, "I want you to check other 'acts' and laws that were passed to catalyze something like the Twenty Doctor Act and the Kingfish policy!"

"The fate of Drum Island may be in peril! Hurry!"

* * *

While this was going on, Sasuke opened his eyes and saw the Twenty Doctors in front of him, he couldn't help but to chuckled. "Why are you lot here?" he asked as one of the doctors hooked him up to an IV. "Keeping me drugged still?" he asked as the doctors also washed his dirt covered face away with a cool wipe.

"Please understand Dr. Uchiha that we are not in a comfortable situation." An elderly tone voiced out from the doctor that was cleaning his face. "We are tired of this as well, did you not think of that?" he scoffed. "Of course I knew..."

"Then why do you hate us?" Sasuke merely shook his head.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you guys at all?" he asked as the doctor took the IV out. "No, I don't hate you guys, nor the other nineteen doctors. Who I hate...is the one who is making me live in this hell hole." the doctor stared. "Wapol?"

"Who else?" he asked as the doctor shook his head. "Just give up...under Wapol's reign, you'll do nothing but rot in this cell..."

"If that's the case, then why bother treating me?" the elderly man took off his mask and his sunglasses, revealing an old, wrinkled, and tired face. "It's because it's our duty as doctors..."

"You sure Wapol didn't ask you guys to just torture me?" the man laughed as he placed back on his guise.

"Of course not." the Twenty Doctors stood up after they finished packing up their stuff. "This is something of norm for us, so please understand." Sasuke looked at them before he closed his eyes. "Just go..."

"Just one more question..." Sasuke looked at the man.

"...what do you intend to gain after all this?" the doctor asked as Sasuke merely chortle, "Who knows..." the doctors were silent amongst themselves...before the head doctor began to speak again, "The World Noble spoke highly of you."

"Is that so?" he muttered as the doctor looked at him, and sighed. "We gave him the shot, I do not know how long it'll last, but you must find a way to get out of here...fast." The doctor urged on the last part before he and the others left the cellar. Sasuke coughed as he sat on the wall. "So much for that..."

"I'd say the same for you." A familiar voice rang out as Sasuke turned to the noise and blinked. He was definitely...not expected to see Sunday here. The doctor rubbed his eyes and even smacks his face twice before he concluded that it was no dream. "Sunday? What are you doing here?" he asked as she smiled. "You called me." he blinked.

"Called...you?" he asked, somewhat confused at the word of choice that she was using. She merely flicked out a card that she gave him a while back. "You rubbed this card to call me..." she said as Sasuke looked at it...before he laughed.

"So you really are a genie huh?" He asked as she merely chortled. "Then as a genie, I should grant your three wishes." She placed one hand over her breast before she bowed...like a servant ready to serve for her master. "What is your first wish?" She asked as Sasuke looked at her.

"I think you already know what I want."

* * *

Its official...Wapol is a damn leech that needs to be shaken off.

Dalton's eyes twitched as he threw the latest report on the table. "20.2 trillion beli...that's almost half of our Nation's debt for god sakes!" he roared as he read all the reports. Twenty-trillion is something not to joke about, it's not only their national debt, but it was also their nation's GDP, and Wapol is taking that money, for what? He does not know, but it's screwing up with their economy.

What's more pathetic to look at is that there was nothing relating to the situation that the Island of Drum is currently suffering under, no if they wanted to look at a similar reaction, they need to look back two hundred years of the past, where the world faced one of the worse economic down turn of human history. All because of speculator that tried to smuggle into the major power's GDP, which caused an imbalanced harmony in the system.

"Trying to smuggle 40% of the D.R..." he muttered as he threw the paper down. He looked at the last document and rubbed his forehead.

Wapol had just disturbed the sleeping giant.

The World Noble's control nearly 90% of the world, and if there is anyone foolish enough to piss them off, they'll be sure to suffer... and it was thanks to the Twenty Doctor policy that forced Noble Alphonso to go to the Twenty Doctors...

But it was probably these three that made everyone go over the line, "The Currency Act, which now forbids all traders to use paper currency, and forces them to use specie; the Administration of Justice Act, which gives my men to search through ships and homes without a search warrant and finally the Dickinson Act, which placed tax on sugar, rum and molasses..."

...and those idiots (the other two captains) are wondering why he should be kicked out?

Dalton closed his eyes as he recalled how the noble cried and screamed at him for not allowing Sasuke to treat his grandson. "Would the outcome be more different?" he muttered when one of the soldiers rushed in. "S-Sir!" The captain turned around...and blinked.

It was one of the soldiers that were guarding Sasuke Uchiha's cell. "What is it?" The man got on his knees and sobbed.

"It's all my fault, i-if only I didn't take a minute break-"

"Hold on. "Dalton stopped him as he stared at the sobbing man, "Now tell me slowly...what happened?"

"It's Dr. Uchiha! He escaped!" his eyes widened.

"W-What!"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED!" Wapol roared as spit flew everywhere from his mouth. Some of the soldier moved away from the rain of saliva that was being poured down. "HOW CAN YOU LET HIM ESCAPE! YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!"

"B-But sir-"

"Silence!" Another captain, one with the afro, roared as he threw...an afro at the guy, the man screamed in fright, but the fuzzball was sliced in two as Dalton emerged between in line of the afro and the man. Using his large cleaver, he sliced the hairball in two, and glared at the Afro captain, who flinched in response.

**"Kuromarimo." **He snarled as the captain stood there fearfully, **"I will punish my own men, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" **Dalton roared in an animalistic growl, he shifts his attention back to his men and helped him up off the ground. "Go back to your bracket, I'll send you a brochure of what your punishment will be." the man quickly nodded as he ran out of the king's hall as fast as he could.

"Just what exactly was that about Dalton!" the king demanded, Dalton was about to snap, wondering how much of this foolishness could he take...but other thoughts were wondering around.

"How did he escape exactly..." he muttered as he looked at the horizon, from the window while ignoring the large cries of the hippo.

* * *

Kureha slammed the door shut as she looked at the sack that quack of a doctor left behind, she carelessly throws it away as the content spill out pink powder. "Sasuke! Clean that up!" She roared, but there was no response...she sighed as she sat on one of the chairs before she brought out another rum and began to drink it down. Of course she wouldn't get a response; Sasuke is in jail...that foolish apprentice of hers. He just had to get his ass arrested.

She looked at her drink and groaned. "Even the rum doesn't taste good..."

"Then the apocalypse has finally come." Kureha sat up, turning her head to the sound of the voice. "Sasuke...?" She muttered, but saw nothing. "Hm...must be old age."

"I thought I heard everything, but now I'm pretty sure that the apocalypse will happen." Sasuke said as he stepped out of the corner of the room. Kureha's eyes were wide open as he bowed. "Doctrine..." He began as she glared at him.

"You got a lot of nerve for coming-" she stopped when he dropped something on the ground. "And what's that suppose to be?" She demanded as continued to put his head downward in a bow.

"My debt, my remaining 30 million beli." She blinked. "I'm leaving."

It was relatively silent before Sasuke began to speak up again. "I'm sorry to leave like this...however, this country is beyond saving, it'll take a power force like no other to stop what seed I have planted in this country." Sasuke told her as she sighed.

"Twelve soldiers lynched, thirty eight killed by civilians..." she chuckled. "I guess I can't blame you for running away from something like that..." he simply looked away.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't take another life away." Sasuke whispered as he walked towards the door, "In a sense, I'm doing that right now because of this...revolt." he muttered as he took the dark coat from the hangers.

"So your just running away?" She questioned as Sasuke remained silent. "Six years Uchiha, that's how long I known you, six years." She muttered as she walked over and picked up the brief case. She threw the bag at the former ninja as he caught it with a blink.

"You think I've been taking your money for this whole time? You fool..." she grumbled before she chugged more of the rum. "Take the damn money...find a place to hide until this dies out. Then use that money to get a medical licenses or something so the marines won't be hounding your ass." she told him as he looked a the money and nodded his head.

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for? Get going." She snapped before Sasuke opened the door...before he turned to her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get out of here! I'm freezing right now with that door opened-"

"That man, Dr. Hiruluk, he's not going to live much longer is he?" she blinked, not expecting that sort of question. "Before I leave I must tell you my diagnosis on that man."

"You were checking up on _my_ patients?" she growled, there is one other taboos amongst doctors, never take a patient from a doctor. It's the second biggest taboo for doctors can do. The first being to misdiagnose someone; unless if the doctor that is currently treating the patients give the other doctors the consent for him or her to check up on the patient, don't bother taking them, otherwise you'll be forever on that doctor's blacklist.

"Not exactly," Sasuke responded smoothly, "I was just passing by, when I saw him..." he looked at her seriously, "I don't know what kind of ailment he has...but he's not going to make it alive-"

"You think I didn't know that?" She snapped as Sasuke stared at her, "If I knew something about this disease, then I would have performed a surgery on him a while back." She told him as she threw the bottle at the wall, the glass shattering on impact.

"He won't even live for a week..." Sasuke blinked. "A week?"

"That quack is having a hard time breathing, as well as having excessive amount of difficulties with constipation. It won't be long before he's going to refuse to take my medications..." She muttered as Sasuke remained silent...

"I'll have to agree with you, he will die within this week...however..." Sasuke started to walk out. "He won't live long; at most...I think he'll die within a few hours."

"What?" She demanded as Kureha snapped her head up, only to see the door close.

* * *

"Finally done with your errands?" Sunday asked as Sasuke placed his stuff down on the ship's deck. "Most of it. There's one more wish you have to grant me and I'm all yours." he told her as she simply smiled. "Then what can this humble genie do for your final wish?" she asked as the crew on the ship stared in disbelief, not believing that this was the same woman who commanded them...

"I need you to take me to a ship; I have one more duty to fulfill as a doctor."

"And that would be?" The doctor straightened out his jacket, "To save a life."

* * *

Baroque Works, there's not much information on this organization, other than the fact that it's filled with millions of bounty hunters, waiting to get their hands on a nifty bounty across the seas. Controlled by a powerful man, with powers that cannot be compared with others, it is rumored that this very same man controls these million of people...

They are ruthless, cold hearted, cut-throat, but most of all, dangerous.

...so why are these 'dangerous' men cowering in fear?

Maybe it's the fact that there are about a hundred marine ships around them? Or maybe it's the fact that the ships are protecting one larger one...

...better yet, it's probably the fact that the huge ship is owned by a World Noble. Yeah that's probably it, after all, just one snap of that guy's finger and they could be sentenced to death, without warning and without remorse. What's worse? Their boss and some punk went on that ship...

Some of them wondered what was going on, and some were anxious to know what that strange guy was...but most importantly...

...what is his relationship with their leader and the World Noble?

* * *

"Dr Uchiha! You've escaped!" Alfonso cried in surprise as Sasuke chuckled in response. "It'll take more then a slammer to stop me." The doctor simply comments as the noble laughed with him as well.

"Please come inside, have some wine!" The noble warmly welcomed the doctor, Sunday merely stood there with a blank expression. "Surprised right?" she turned to the Marine next to her as he chuckled. "Actually, this is our fifth time that we've seen Sir Alfonso so happy to invite anyone for wine." She simply stared at him as the Marine looked at the sky.

"You know, I've never seen him so happy, ever since his grand-kid died, he's been crying day and night. I guess Sir Alphonso and that doctor have a strong bond." The man simply said as he allowed her to follow in as well. When she entered, she was not expecting the World Noble to be crying his eyes out while he and Sasuke was looking at the coffin.

"He was so young..." the noble mumbled as Sasuke patted him on the back. "He was a nice kid." Sasuke complemented as the noble lord chortled sorrowfully. "That he was…" Sasuke placed his hand on the coffin as he stared at the body.

"How long has he been in there?"

"It's been four days." He whispered as Sasuke nodded his head as he turned to Sunday and nodded his head. She showed her hesitation to him, "I think you've been drinking too much sir."

"Bah!" The noble waved him off. "There's no such thing as drinking too much." He said as he grabbed the wine bottle. Sasuke, however, was not going to have that as he grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Sir, might I have to remind you that I'm your doctor, and I am saying that drinking too much is a hazardous for your health." He told the elderly man as he shook.

"I-I know that…" he whispered as Sasuke sighed. "I understand it's too hard to accept this, but you can't be doing this to yourself."

"Alexander is gone!" he cried as Sasuke looked over towards Sunday with a pleading expression on his face. With a sigh, she crossed her arms and watched as one of the hands popped out of Alphonso's back, before a whole arm emerged. Sasuke looked at the noble before he shook his head.

"How do you know that?" he asked, the noble was about to retort when he felt something…sharp, he groaned when he felt something pierce his back. The arm quickly disappeared, as a syringe fell onto the ground.

"W-Why?" he asked before he fell, Sasuke quickly caught him before he hit the ground. "Call the Marines in; tell the captain that the Noble drank a little too much." Sunday nodded her head as she opened the door and began to inform the marine guarding outside what just happened.

Sasuke simply watched as two of the marines walked in and gently carried the noble man out of the room, the Marine was about to take him out of the room as well however Sasuke resisted, "I still have to do my job." He said as he brought out some papers and a pen. "I need to write a report of how the boy died." The Marines were a bit hesitant…but nodded their heads as they left the doctor and the lady inside the room with the corpse.

"I may not know much of being a doctor," Sunday began as Sasuke brought his bag onto the coffin. "But one thing I do know is that doctors don't have that sort of responsibility-"

"You think I didn't know that?" The doctor snapped. "Do me a favor and guard the door." She blinked at the request, but nonetheless followed as she crossed her arms once more. Several more arms entwined as they created some sort of flesh lock onto the door.

"Why the secrecy, you said you were only going to save a life here; you stopped the noble from overdosing on alcohol, so what more is there to do-"

"Whoever said that it was a noble that I was saving?" She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped…before her eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"It's a final duty I must fulfill as a doctor, in this corrupted land. This will be my final patient here in Drum Island." He told her as he brought out another syringe.

"Time to wake up," Sunday watched in horror as Sasuke plunged the syringe into the boy's arm. Without a change of pace, he pressed down, and began to inject the serum into the boy's body. The tanned woman had to turn away as Sasuke took the syringe out of the boy and placed it in his bag. Sure she may have done things that were frown upon society herself, but to mess with a corpse is going to a new low. Even she wouldn't do something like thi-

*Cough*

Her eyes snapped open as she turned to Sasuke with a shocked expression. "Wha- but how…" she whispered as Sasuke brought out a bag of blood, "Summon another one of your arms to hold the Plateletpheresis so he can get a proper blood transfusion." He told her as he placed the IV into the boy's arm. She merely nodded her head as another one of her arms spurted from the walls of the ship.

Sasuke brought something out of his bag as he placed it onto the ground; he continued to take stuff out of his bag, and within minutes he set up a surgical table and placed the boy onto the cool table. Sunday observed with awe as the effeminate doctor moved from left to right, setting things up for a perfect surgery scene. "Alright, time to operate-"

"How did you do it?" He turned to Sunday as she stared at him with disbelief, "H-He was just dead, how did you bring him back to-"

"He wasn't dead." She blinked as Sasuke placed the Nitrous Oxide onto the boy's mouth. "Before the operation I asked my patient to give the 20 Doctors a syringe. That shot had a large dose of insulin, which placed him in a suspended animation." He explained as he removed the mask from the boy's face. The ECG began to beep as he turned to Sunday.

"I said I was going to save a life…and I'm a man who keeps his promises." With that he grabbed the scalpel and began to operate.

* * *

The Marines were outside with rifles in their hands as they took aim at the door. It's been more than a few hours and the two haven't come out of the room. The one who was leading to guard Sir Alphonso and his grandchild was rookie captain, Hina. She stared at the door with a grim expression. There were a few things that would set her off. Three things that mostly would are idiots, pirates, and idiots who dares to touch the people that she truly cares for.

She won't sugar coat it. When she was assigned to protect the World Nobles, she was very much _not _pleased with the mission. She heard of the rumors and tales of these nasty people. These are the people who are allowed to live in the Holy Land of Mariejois. However, due to their connection to the World Government, they constantly abuse their power and look down on the people below them, referring to them as commoners.

She remembered one time where she and many others had to bow for these disgusting fools just so they won't get a damn hissy fit.

She was a woman of justice, she was a soldier for law and order...these pigs showed nothing of that sort.

They can order the creation of a bridge to connect to every island for no other reason than simply they wanted to, as well as make any commoner they want to see into a slave of theirs right off the street. They are also completely immune to any form of Justice, as seen where they are allowed to kill anyone that simply crosses their path.

And even if someone had the balls to finally beat the crap out of them, the Marines have to step in and arrest them...That's not justice, its favoritism. Corruption. Madness. Fear. Total rule.

So when she stepped aboard and saw the nobles she was to protect...she was not expecting a nine-year-old child to smile and hand her a bouquet of flowers. She was not expecting her and her men to be treated so nicely. She was sure as hell not expecting one of the more prominent World Noble to invite her for a glass of wine and tell her stories of the doctor the two were visiting.

She was sure as hell to not see the Marines tell stories about her and their adventures to capturing pirates to the wonder-lust child.

Hina was beyond shocked, but at the same time…a small kindle of hope burned in her soul.

Maybe this world had a chance.

That is what she had once thought. It all came crashing down when they arrived at Drum Island.

It was a revival of a nightmare. Hina was terrified. She saw guards arresting people for laws that should not be in place in the first place, she witnessed doctors being thrown off of the island for doing their jobs!

But most of all, she saw the Noble fall onto his knees and cried as he saw the very same doctor being held prisoner behind bars…

…then her whole world shattered when the child died…all because of one small mistake. When the two left the island the Noble was not hesitant to use his power to punish the place…

…and for once in her life, she had no qualms or hesitation when she sent a request to the Marine headquarters for a blockade. It wasn't surprising that the Marines approved it, the fat hippo was just asking for it when he decided to screw with the World Noble.

But it didn't matter anymore, the child they had to escort to the doctor died…because of the very same corruption that was going on around the world; for three days, she saw the hopelessness of the situation.

Once more, she felt hope arise when the doctor that was behind the jail cell that he was once trapped in, escaped. He and the noble discussed and discussed; they continued to discuss until the Noble fell. It was no surprise, he was drunk. Who wouldn't be?

But that wasn't what set her off…the fact that some stranger was in there with the corpse of the nine-year-old child that handed her the bouquet was there…

…she still had the bouquet in her room…

"Take aim!" She said as her men flicked off the safety switches and held their breath. "When Hina say so, you will shoot this door down!" She said as she glared at the door. "Hina will count to three, and if you two do not come out of there, Hina will order her men to fire!" She yelled as she heard some mumbling behind the back of the door…

"One!" she roared as the soldiers held their breath...

...the door still did not open. "T-Two!" She stuttered, she didn't want to order for the firing, fear that one of the bullet or bullets might hit the corpse.

She felt Goosebumps crawl under her skin as the door still didn't open. "T-Three-"

"I'm done." A voice muffled behind as the door opened up, revealing the doctor…wiping the blood off of his hand. Hina gasped at the sight, his shirt was stained with blood, and he looked dead tired and reeked of disinfectants. "Y-You!" She cried as she shook. "What did you do to the boy!" she demanded as Sasuke stared at her…

"I did what I had to do…" he simply told her as she glared at him…before socking him across the face. He skidded across the ground as Sunday, who was still in the room, watched as the doctor spat out blood. "I want him locked up!" Hina roared as the Marines began to stop forward.

"Arrest me…and you'll regret it." He coughed as he slowly stood up, wiping the blood off of his lips.

"Why did you cut him open, why did you do it in the first place? For your own amusement, or to torture Hina?" she demanded as Sasuke looked at her…and blinked. "You speak in third person?" he muttered as the woman glared at the Uchiha…

"I saved his life." Everyone, except for Sunday and Sasuke, began to murmur and whisper as the marines began to talk. Hina silenced them with one stomp, before snapping her finger at one of the Marines. "Check what he is talking about." She whispered deadly as the Marine stared at her…before he ran inside.

Sasuke took some deep breath before he felt the familiar steel hitting his wrist. "Damn, and just when I was getting use to the feeling of not having those on my wrists." He muttered as the Marine staggered out of the room. "M-Miss Hina…i-it's a miracle!" he cried as the captain stared at him before she turned to Sasuke.

"He wasn't dead in the first place." Sasuke simply told her as she looked inside the room…and sighed in relief when she saw the boy slowly breathing.

"Hina...apologizes."

Sasuke merely scoffs as he turned his head away.

"Sasuke doesn't care about it."

* * *

Another rushed chapter, but I'm glad I finally updated this story. Next chapter might explain what happened...either that or it'll probably be some nonsense that I decided to type up.


	8. FILLER 7

I am so sorry for the long delay for the new chapter, I had a massive writer's block for this story. After Sasuke left I knew what I had to do, but I didn't know how to get him there. So it took me a whole lot of time to think of a way to get him in but I finally found the right way to get him in.

Kay, buckle up your seat belts people, it's time to get this show on the road!

* * *

Sunday flicked the worn page on her latest history book, glancing to the side as Alexander let out another enthusiastic cry. They had been sailing for over a month now and the boy had finally recovered – well, as much as he _could _recover. Sasuke warned him not to strain himself too much, and that he should take a few walk around the ship before he had to lay back in bed for his I.V.

While Sasuke was treating the boy, like he promised, he finally told her that he'll consider for the organization that she had mention to him a few months ago. Right now they had entered the Grand line some weeks ago and since then had collected several more potential baroque recruits. Some came willingly through the promises of riches, power and paradise, whilst others, like Sasuke, had no choice but to follow.

The raven haired woman couldn't help the amused smile that quirked her lips as another painful cry sounded, followed by numerous shouts of disgust and awe.

…what was the cause?

* * *

"ARGH!" One of the marines, brave men of the seas, the very same men who swore oath to hunt down dangerous pirates all over the seas, the very same men that don't cry...

...cried.

Sasuke, slowly, pulled out a larva of some sort from the man's shoulder with a tweezers. It wiggled around a bit in the tong before he placed it into the glassy bucket…with the other larvae.

"So how did those things even get there…?" Alexander asked, somewhat disgusted that a parasite would live in someone's body for a long period of time.

"A botfly infestation occurs when an infected mosquito-"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES A MOSQUITO HAVE TO DO ANYTHING WITH FLIES?" Sasuke merely glared at the man before he ripped opened another bandage, which caused him to whimper.

"As I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted, a botfly infestation occurs when an infected mosquito bites into the skin of a human; before that process a female botfly, carrying the eggs, somewhat ambushes a mosquito in midflight. The fly lays its egg and glues it onto the mosquito's underbelly-"

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE WHAT SO EEEEeeeeaaaaAAAAAHHH-!" The marine cried once more as Sasuke pulled out another maggot from the man's body, this one was in the man's elbow.

The noble was conflicted, in either sympathizing for the man, or laughing his arse off for watching a grown man cry like a baby.

"As I was saying, when the infected mosquito lands on the human skin, our body heat melts the glue, and the eggs fall off of the mosquito and hatches into larvae, which burrows under the skin. If undisturbed, they will remain there for at least six weeks..." he continues to explain the botfly infestation while pulling out another larvae, this one was on his back, ignoring the painful scream from the marine.

Sir Alphonso, and possibly the whole crew of both the Baroque Works and the Marine, deduced that Sasuke is the biggest sadist to ever walk on the face of the earth...

"What is going on here?" the door to the captain's room burst opened, revealing a very unhappy Hina. "Why is Hina hearing girly screams-"

"AAAAHH!"

Pop, this one was from the skull…

Thud.

"Would someone please carry captain Hina back to her room," Sasuke commanded without looking up from the botfly maggot, and for some odd, and disturbing, reason this one was staring back at Sasuke. "And Mr. Anderson, congratulation, you have given birth to six beautiful botfly maggots."

"S-So am I done yet?"

Sasuke simply smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous." he tore another bandage off roughly.

* * *

Everyone, except for Sunday, who was busy reading a book, and Alexander, who was also reading a book, thanks to Sunday, winced at the scream of the poor marine.

This too, was a regular occurrence. After treating the boy, Sasuke didn't want to waste any more time not checking up on others, including the recruits. In their month's journey, he had treated fifty-two recruits of lack of vaccination, thirty-six of them with scurvy, twelve veteran members with several of ailment and one marine of botfly infestation.

He was…unique…but that's what made Sunday feel that Sasuke could be useful to the Organization.

The small group of fighters, both normal and devil fruit users, didn't seem interested in socializing once they had formed their alliances among the recruits…especially with Sasuke, everyone felt that the doctor was more of a threat than the marines themselves. There were almost five dozen men and women, though several that had been taken by force were still being held below deck in the brig. The remaining people were free to roam the ship, numbering at around 20.

Though they all seemed to have formed small groups and alliances, whether based on social status, abilities or attitude, Sasuke seemed to be singled out by them all….

…well it's no surprise, especially with the relationship with the Noble Lord that brought many at the edge. There was a difference between the doctor and the others that Sunday could see as the reason, and for that, none of them were willing to accept him. Despite the promises that Baroque is willing to offer, the doctor didn't seem interested in reaping any of the benefits. He simply said that he was just returning the favor of the 'genie'.

To the others, Sasuke was just a mad doctor, and so none made any effort to associate with him.

Sunday couldn't help but think of Sasuke as the 'enigma' of the motley crew. With his small, pale, feministic, physique and lack of visible muscle, he stood out like a sore thumb amongst the recruits. The fact was however, that it was far from the truth.

The doctor, in Sunday's observations, appeared to be the strongest of those she had collected thus far. Despite his statue, the doctor's skill, speed, reaction, and reflexes are beyond anything that Sunday had seen in her life, in fact, it almost makes Mr. One look like a novice.

The recruits often fought over little things, betting whatever valuables they may possess. Sunday had only seen the doctor participate a couple of times, and that was when several men had irritated the doctor. It had been quite shocking to watch such a feminine body dodging every single attack that the muscle-bound thugs tried to throw at him, and even the sneakiest members of the recruit tried to sneak attack, and fail before Sasuke paralyzed them all with several of acupuncture needles.

Through that fight she had seen the Sasuke's skill, and deduced that he was no ordinary doctor; in fact, she had considered that he may have been some sort of an assassin before becoming a doctor…or he may even still be that very same assassin that she had assume, just under the guise of a doctor.

"Here are the daily reports, Miss AllSunday."

Sunday sat back in her chair, gently closing the thick, aged book she had been reading all day. "Good." She muttered. "Is everybody in their cabins? We'll be arriving at Arabasta tomorrow, and Mr. 0 has requested that we continue our journey through the deserts rather than the city docks to avoid any unwanted attention."

"Yes ma'am. All recruits have settled into their cabins for the night—"

"AAARGH!" Sunday raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Everybody?" she questioned.

"All except for the doctor treating the marine, Miss AllSunday." The agent replied, squirming a little. "We… haven't been able to get him to stop with his works, yet."

Sunday sighed and stood. "I will take care of it." The sun had set over an hour ago, and the anchors were dropped. This too, was a regular occurrence with Sasuke. On any other day she would tolerate his workaholic personality, but they would be sailing again at dawn and the last thing Sunday needed was a cranky doctor on her hands.

The agent, noting his dismissal, gladly scurried from the room, barking out orders to the other men. Just as Sunday was about to follow him out onto the deck, she felt a slight tug on her coat, blinking she turned around to see little Alexander with a frown on his face.

"I-Is this the last day Dr. Uchiha is going to stay with us?" she too frowned, not wanting to upset the boy, especially if he's the grandson of a World Noble. Sunday merely turned around and walked out of the room, with the ill boy following her behind.

* * *

Sasuke threw the larve overboard, as he watched the little critters drown into the sea, hopefully devoured by Sea Kings. He passed the empty bucket to one of the marines, who reluctantly took it, before he went back to watching the view… even though it's been a month outside of the island, the sight of the beautiful scenery took his breath away, especially the evening sun that's changing the color of the sea into a more brighter color than sapphire, with the sky turning crimson and shades of gold…it was as if he was seeing something entirely new.

"Wow…" he murmured with the sight sorely focused on the scenery. He suddenly felt a hand clasp on his shoulder, turning around he saw the World Noble behind him with a smile. "Tis a beautiful sight, is it not my friend?" He asked as Sasuke stared at him before looking back at the sight.

"I've seen so many sunsets on Drum Island before…but this one…" His eyes caught something foreign in his eye…a glass of wine.

"I apologize, but I drink-"

"-only after your finished with your work." Alphonso finished as he laughed. "Come now, we must at least have a toast for your last day here with us." Sasuke stared at the man…before he took the wine from his hand.

"When did you found out?" He asked him as Alphonso sighed, "When I overheard your partner talking to those ruffians about docking on Arabasta tomorrow, as well as my grandson asking that woman if you were leaving…"

Sasuke took a sip of the red alcohol, while looking out at the sunset. "I owe that woman, she saved me from the cellar, the least I can do is give her part of my deal." Sasuke said as Alphonso sighed.

"Alexander would be very sad to know that this is the last day for you to be with us…" he replied as Sasuke simply scoffed.

"He'd forget about me in three years, four years at the best…" The man laughed before he took a sip of his own wine.

"Do you even know who you're going to work for?" Sasuke nip again with the wine before answering, "All I know is if the boss is more infuriating than Sunday, than I'm already going to have a field day…"

The man laughed before finishing his wine. "Too true…" he turned around and sighed. "Speak of the devil, here she comes." Sasuke, finishing the rest of his wine, turned around to see Sunday with a smile. "I'm assuming you're done with your work?"

"Most of it at least…" Sasuke said with a shrug. "So why are you up here, Sunday?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" Ms. Sunday answered back, ignoring his question. "Well, it's your name isn't it? It's better than 'Miss AllSunday', anyway…"

"If you must call me that, then be sure to do so in _private_, Sasuke." Sunday replied, sapphire eyes glinting dangerously for a second. "When we are in the presence of anyone around, you will refer to me as Miss AllSunday."

"Alright Sun—" he paused, before sighing. He hadn't missed the warning in her eyes. "…Miss AllSunday."

"Good. Now it's time for you to return to your quarters, it's going to be a long day tomorrow, so I suggest you get enough sleep before the big day." Ms. All Sunday chide, causing Sasuke to merely blink while Alphonso laugh heavily.

"I'm not a six year old boy, I can handle myself."

"Then perhaps you should act your age, hm? We'll be arriving at Arabasta tomorrow."

Sasuke merely shrugged before handing the empty glass to the marine, who was passing by, and turn to the World Noble, "Make sure your grandson get enough nutrients and supplements in his body, I gave Hina the multivitamins that he'll need for the next month, also make sure he gets plenty of exercise, and rest. Don't change his diet too much, but if he's showing improvement, you may change it a bit…"

"May god bless you and your grandson Sir Alphonso." The noble merely nodded before Sasuke turned back to his benefactor and walked back to their ship.

"Is my ass worth anything to your boss?"

"Perhaps…" he stopped, before turning around and glared, "Alexander Adelaide, I expect you to return to your room and sleep before you exhaust yourself again." The light thud and whimper of the small boy made Sunday somewhat sympathize for the boy...somewhat.

* * *

"Grandfather, is Dr. Uchiha really leaving us?" Alexander asked sadly as they watch the ship that Sasuke was on leave rather quickly.

Alphonso said nothing...only muttering a small prayer for the doctor.

"God speed, Dr Sasuke Uchiha..."

* * *

By the time the ship had docked the next day, it was late morning. The group, following orders from Mr. 0, were to travel to Rainbase. The first half of the journey would take them until nightfall, and the rest would be made on the backs of Banawani.

Ms. All Sunday watched as the oversized crocodiles that had towed them most of the way here slinked into deeper waters once unshackled from the ship. The majority of the crew and recruits were on land now and seemed to be feeling the heat. All that remained was the lead the recruits who were still resisting out in chains and then they would be on their way.

Ms. All Sunday watched as the last member of the Baroque Works got off the ship for a few seconds more before reaching into her pocket, stepping away from the crew and calling her superior on the baby Den Den. After a few rings, the receiver picked up.

"…What?" answered a gruff voice on the other end.

"Mr. 0, we have arrived in Arabasta." All Sunday spoke.

"Good, start your journey to the designated location. Whatever recruits fail to make it, are to be left behind. They're not worth my time." said the deep voice of Mr. 0. "We have some 'interesting' recruits from some of the other blues already, anyway."

"That's good to hear, sir. I believe I've found someone interesting myself." Sunday said with a small smile.

"Only one?"

"There are several more, but one in particular seems to have a numbers potential." Sunday explain.

"Is that so? Well then, let's see if this recruit survives training."

"I have a feeling he'll be just fine." Sunday said with a slightly mysterious tone. "We are making our way to the Spider Café, the billions will stay there, and I'm going to take the recruits over to Rainbase by Banchi Coach."

"Very well." A click sounded signaling the end of the call.

Putting the Den-Den away, Sunday then noticed Sasuke walking over to her, looking... disturbed.

"Is something the matter Dr. Uchiha?" She asked as Sasuke looked over his shoulder, before shaking his head. "N-No, it's nothing..." he continued on, Sunday heard him mutter about crawling red berries...but said nothing about it as she followed behind.

The desert sun was harsh and unforgiving, the heat left travelers drained and exhausted, and if one dared to expose themselves from their protective clothes in hopes of feeling the breeze, they would soon pay the price. Small but fast gusts of wind whipped sand around like miniscule rocks, slapping the grains against burnt and tender skin. As the group moved on, they left a trail bodies behind. Recruits stated lagging before dropping like flies, and if they were still alive, but too tired to go on, they were left to die and decay anyway in the burning sand.

There was no sign of remorse on Ms. All Sunday's face and Sasuke was too occupied with his own thoughts to really notice. Most of the surviving recruits made no effort to so much as look when one of their comrades fell. It wasn't until late afternoon when Sasuke really noticed their dwindling numbers. He stayed beside his partner most of the time, only venturing away when he spotted a weird looking cactus or any form of living creature. He soon joined back with the group though.

The Baroque Works billions, along with their leader, Ms. All Sunday, all had their own canister of rationed water. No water had been offered to any of the recruits by Mr. 0's orders, and that had been a main factor in the loss of most. The only exception was Sasuke who was sipping small amount of water from his canteen. When Ms. All Sunday question him about it he simply answered, "What sort of idiot doesn't bring at least a canteen when entering a world outside home."

However not all recruits thought that way.

"Oi!" called out one of the others, voice gravelly and dry. "How come that kid gets a drink! Look at how many of us were left behind!"

"I don't have to answer to you." Ms. All Sunday said coldly, offering him nothing but a stone cold look.

"Like Hell you don't!" the recruit then rushed at her, hands out, ready to strangle the woman.

"Foolish man." Sunday chided, folding her arms across her chest in an 'x'.

"Cinco Flur… CLUTCH!"

A sickening crack sounded and the recruit fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, groaning in pain, Sasuke simply watch, not in fear nor disgust, but in awe and fascination. The bone breaking, neck snapping, and chokehold was just pure art in his eyes. Perfectly executed, no mistakes...

"Anybody else care to question my judgment?" Sunday asked. "They were weak. The desert weeds out the weak from the strong. If you have a problem with that, then head back to the ship."

"But that's suicide!" called another man, one of those still cuffed.

"Then keep going. Or would you rather die a coward?" Sunday said coldly.

Sasuke merely glanced at the group as Sunday turned around again and began to walk. Sasuke soon followed behind, the others merely glared before they continued on.

Around midnight they had finally reached Spider's Cafe. Thirty-two out of fifty weary Baroque agents followed by fourteen exhausted recruits. After all, only the strongest were welcome in Baroque, so if the current agents could be taken down by the new ones, they obviously weren't fit to be there.

Sunday had said nothing hearing her comrades startled cries as several recruits jumped them, stealing their water and fighting amongst themselves for a drink. They had lost more recruits and agents to fights than to the desert. The survivors were rewarded for their efforts with drink and food. Paula, the 'owner' of the cafe and also a Baroque agent herself shook her head at the pathetic sight. She stood next to Ms. All Sunday, and offered her a mug of coffee, smoking her pipe.

"The coach will be here soon."

"Thank you, Miss Doublefinger." Sunday said with a small smile, sipping gratefully at the coffee. Though the day had been burning hot, after the sun had fallen, the night winds were ruthlessly cold.

"Honestly, I can't see any potential from this ragtag group you've collected." Paula added.

"It's a good thing it was my job to pick them out then." the recruiter began. "You can't always judge a book by its cover, Miss Doublefinger." A clean dish as well as an empty cup was softly placed in front of Paula as Sasuke merely nodded his head.

"The chocolate cake was delicious, and the coffee only made it better." He simply said as he walked back to his seat calmly. Sunday chuckled slightly at the sight of the doctor reading his book quietly while the rest of the recruit continued to bicker and fight like pigs. Honestly, his demeanour truly was amusing. The agent known as Miss Doublefinger blinked in surprise at the sight of the man that looked very different from the rest of the montley crew.

"Perhaps." Paula replied, glancing to Sunday. Her baby DenDen suddenly came to life, and Miss Doublefinger quickly pulled it out, answering and muttering a few quiet words to the other person on the line. "Yes, sir." She muttered as she disconnected.

"Mr. 0?" Ms. All Sunday inquired, and received a nod in response. She stood and walked to the window, pulling a curtain aside, spotting the cloud of dust in the distance. Their ride was here.

Paula then clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention. "Oi! I suggest you all go outside now, your ride will be here shortly."

The recruits began to file out of the cafe, sated by their full stomachs and knowing they would soon get this 'training' out of the way and reap the benefits they had been promised. Ms. All Sunday followed, Sasuke, carrying his luggage, and sticking close to her, as usual.

"So how do we get to the so call Secret Base?" he asked, somewhat bored.

"By Banchi coach." Ms. All Sunday replied, then pointed ahead. Sasuke blinked.

"I beg your pardon..." he looked to where she pointed and could see a cloud of dust and sand quickly approaching. His eyes widened as the cloud screeched to a halt. Standing before them was a huge hard faced turtle; it had piercing eyes, a hat on his head, and a cigar in his mouth.

Sasuke stared at the creature...then back at Sunday...then at the cafe...then back at his recruiter...and back at the turtle...

"Did that woman, by any chance, put any hallucinogens in my cake and coffee?"

* * *

Rainbase was famous for its casinos and restaurants. Colorful flashing lights, the passing of money back and forth, and delicious smells and food all served as a spectacular mask, for what laid hidden beneath.

Unknown to the inhabitants of Arabasta, below the hustle and bustle of Rainbase, was the underground headquarters of Baroque Works.

Sunday's recruits had been assembled with all other collected from the other blues in the main area. Before long the doors opened up, revealing Sunday and another man. He was tall, with grayish skin, had long slicked back hair and a long scar across his face in a horizontal line. He wore a heavy, dark coat lined with thick fur, which was rather odd for the climate of the desert kingdom; he had a golden hook for one hand, and a collection of rings on the other. He was the boss of it all, the founder of Baroque Works. This man was Mr. 0 or better known as Sir Crocodile.

He stared at them before he grinned. "Welcome to Baroque Work." he began as he droned about the aspects of joining their Organization and other prospect of the riches that they would receive if loyal to the group. Sasuke on the other hand was suspicious, as he looked around. Even though it's more than half of the group that fell, there's still too many numbers here in the group, then man was planning something...but what...

"...however, we made a slight error, we didn't expect this many recruit today." Sasuke slowly went for a scalpel...something wasn't adding up...

"...so we shall have a small initiation test to see those who are worthy for our Organization." he said with a smile. Sasuke slowly began to focus his chakra, as he felt the familiar energy force waver in his body.

"It's quite simple..." Sasuke silently whispered.

"...it's the survival of the fittest, one man left standing becomes one of our numbers."

"**Uchiha Innovation: Dead Man's Body Flicker**" Sasuke said before he literally vanished, no smoke, no flash of light, not even a noise...he simply...vanished.

"You may start..." A figure reemerged behind every other recruit as it poured the remenant water of its canteen all over the ground.

"...now."

"**Hidden Mist Technique**" Before they knew it, a mist had started to rise in the area surprising many including Mr. 0 and Ms. All Sunday.

The boss turned to Sunday who stared at her with a questioning glare, "You said that there were no Devil Fruit user amongst them..." she glance back at him before back at the field.

"I did..." soon screams echoed the area.

* * *

(Minutes before)

Sasuke understood what the man wanted even before he could finish what he wanted to say, it was a test. A final test to see who is strong enough to be one of the elite squads. The Uchiha knows that he's much stronger than most of these dirtbags, but Kureha's constant yelling of 'vigilance' affected him alot. He wasn't going to take any second chances, he's going to finish this without any mistakes...

Years on that island, Sasuke was a fool if he didn't train himself to reuse his chakra once more. Though he's still not to his former self, he's not at the point where a foolish chunin can take him down.

After flickering away, his brain quickly thought of a way to take these fools out...

...a evil smirk emerged from his once, calm and cold face as he emptied out his canteen onto the ground before creating a mist. Remembering his genin days and his first A-ranked mission he soon took out a scalpel and chuckled, as the other recruits began to rouse and question just what was going on...

"**Eight points**," said Sasuke from all directions. "**Liver, lungs, spine, collarbone, jugular vein, larynx, kidneys, heart**."

**"I can fill your lungs with fluids and wait before you choke out and die. I can remove the liver and let the blood clot in your body, bringing the definition of pain to a whole knew level, without your liver, you can face a infarction, if it's in the heart you can get a heart attack, lungs would be the pulmonary embolism, the brain would be a stroke...so many choices...**"

Sasuke couldn't help but to feel...giddy, it's no wonder Zabuza did something like this...he was getting excited and...entertained of these foolish recruits trembling in fear...

**"I can cut out your jugular vein**, **which takes about 2 minutes to bleed to death if the internal jugular vein is cut which is larger than the external jugular vein. The rapid blood loss from the jugular veins is due to their relatively large size and the reflux of blood flowing back the other way because the valves in the jugular veins don't prevent the reflux of blood. Air bubbles can also enter the jugular veins when cut causing an air embolism which can also be lethal.**"

"S-Shut up!" One of the recruits cried as other began to scream in terror.

**"Cutting out the larynx, you won't be able to make a noise, you'll be helpless, you won't be able to call for help, you'll simply lay there, in the palm of my hands. Take out the kidneys...well you could probably live, that is...if you get the proper treatment, but where the hell would you find one at this time?"**

**"Finally...the heart...I think it's self explanatory what would happen if I take out the heart-"**

"Damn it! It's the damn doctor! Find him!" one of the roared, but the others were too paralyzed...to scared to move...the man was about to yell once more- before a croak came out instead...looking down, his eyes widened in terror as he saw a part of his neck bleeding...

"**Dr. Uchiha is currently unavailable at the mom**ent..." the voice was next to the man's ear now as Sasuke held up the shinging scalpel. "Please leave a message after the beep."

He tried to scream but to no avail as the man watched in terror, Sasuke said nothing else as he lowered the scalpel.

* * *

(Five minutes later...)

Mr. 0 watched the mist with a glare, minutes ago there were screams, but seconds later...everything remained silent...

"Enough of this!" he muttered as he whipped up a powerful sandstorm to blow away the mist. Sunday held onto her hat as the gust began to dispel some parts of the mist...

...and there...Mr. 0 had almost dropped the cigar.

Corpse. All the recruits that she had picked up earlier lay there dead, sliced from the throat to decapitiation, it was just an convention of corpse...and on the mound of the corpse...was the enigmatic doctor, wiping a scalpel with a handkerchief.

"So..." he began as he looked up at the two.

"Did I pass the test?"


	9. FILLER 8

Back at Drum Island, a small reindeer like creature was holding variety of chemicals in it's hands, such as triamcinolone, cortisone, prednisone, and many more. He entered a vacant room, filled with various of test tubes, beakers, and a large mortar and pestle on the table. The creature placed he chemicals gently on the desk and smiled.

"The Rumble Ball should work if I use these steroids." the reindeer-like creature muttered as he poured some of the liquify chemical into the powder that was already in the mortar. He picked up the pestle and slowly began to churn and churn.

"If I use a little of the chemical at a time, while not making it conspicuous, Doctrine won't notice anything." He muttered as he looked up at the other chemical compounds on the shelves, "Doctrine usually mixes this and this..."

While taking out the bottle of synthetic dihydrotestosterone and powdered ibuprofen he looked up and blinked, seeing a small liquidy like substance on top of the shelves.

"I think she mixed this also in there..." he muttered as he looked at the bottle. "I forgot, maybe she didn't put this in-"

"Chopper, have you seen my medicine bottles?"

His expression instantly changed from calm to extreme terror as he heard familiar footsteps walking towards his study room.

"They're very important and difficult to replace. You better not be messing with them!" He yelped. Unfortunately one of the bottles were opened as the synthetic liquid form of Epinephrine was dumped into the mortar. Chopper, the blue noised reindeer, gasped as smoke came out of the bowl.

"Chopper!" Doctrine's stern voice echoed behind the door. In a desperate act, Chopper quickly compounded the powder into one giant jaw-breaker like pill...

...and swallowed it.

Now any right minded doctor would have smacked the poor reindeer on the head for making three stupid mistakes, first one is mixing both steroids into the mortar. The steroid that Chopper placed in were both corticosteroids and anabolic steroids which is very dangerous if mixed together.

The second is pouring large amount of Epinephrine into the content, which would catalyze the drug into something more dangerous and harmful to the body; especially mixed with both corticosteroids and anabolic steroids.

The final thing that a doctor would punish this poor reindeer is that he was foolish enough...

...to take the pill without testing it.

"Please don't let anything bad happen..."

Murphy law hijacked Chopper's arms and, in a blink of an eye, enlarged them in a ridiculous mass mass of muscle before enlarging the small reindeer into a behemoth.

* * *

"You stupid, pathetic, poor excuse of an apprentice!" Kureha screamed as she kicked Chopper to one of the bookcases, toppling massive of tomes on top of the poor reindeer.

"You think making medicines with unknown compounds is a game!" She demanded as the doctor in training slowly got up, only to get kicked again to the other tome.

Poor guy, can't get a break.

"Honestly, who in the right mind would mix anabolic steroids with Epinephrine!" She screeched as Chopper, still dazed from the first kick, slowly got up. "Not only do I need to restock my Epinephrine, but now I'll need to check if I have full stock of the chemicals that I need later in the future!" She muttered as she took another chug of the rum that was still in her hand, before throwing the empty bottle across the room.

"Here I thought watching the damn brat giving a patient steroid to a person with tapeworm was stupid, this one sure as hell takes the cake!" That made Chopper blink. Brat? He soon yelped as Doctrine glared at the reindeer.

"You better damn well get ready for tomorrow, cause from now on, I'm going to keep my eyes on you. 24/7." Doctrine warned as she walked towards the door.

"Oh and," she points at the mess, "clean this up, and make sure that they're in the right order. If I find one out of place, I'll make sure your going to be my next pin cushion!" With that she slammed the door behind her, allowing Chopper to take a sigh of relief.

"Boy...I didn't think Doctrine would get so mad over that..." The reindeer whispered as he transformed into his Heavy Point to lift up the large bookshelf. Hours passed by before he was at his last book.

"That should finish it-" suddenly, something fluttered out of the tome.

Chopper looked down and blinked. Placing the book on the corner, he picked up the object and realized that it was a picture. He transformed back to his Brain Point and looked at the picture critically. His eyes widened.

It was Doctrine!

...but...

...who is that boy next to her?

* * *

Sasuke sneezed as he rummaged through his latest report, "Damn, that old bat must be talking about me." he muttered as he continued with his file, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." He didn't look up from his work while replying the knock.

The door slowly creaked as a familiar looking woman entered the room. "How do you do, Ms. All-Sunday?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the woman, formally dubbed as Sunday, who looked around the room with a curious glaze.

The room wasn't as large as she thought it would be. Rather it was a average size room, which contained the most generic furniture; such as a sofa, a desk, and a dresser, as well as a cabinets that were lined up against the wall. One one of the side of the walls were a couple of shelves, containing in all perhaps a dozen bottles and jars that were filled with chemicals, herbs, and a few parasites.

Sasuke quickly glanced towards the occupant who looked at him with a smile before going back to his work.

"Come now, please don't tell me that's how you treat all you guests...Mr. Doctors Day?" Sasuke paused before he twitched.

"Mr. 0 has very interesting ways to name his colleagues." Sasuke, or also known as Mr. Doctors Day, responded as Ms. All Sunday simply grinned.

"If you have a problem with the name, Mr. Doctors Day, perhaps you may wish to talk to Mr. 0 about it." He turned away from his work and looked at Sunday with a blink. Sasuke's eyebrow rose an inch.

"Do you want me to die?" She stifled a giggle as Sasuke looked at her before he went back to his work.

"What the hell do you want? Knowing you, I doubt your here to have some green tea with me." Sasuke placed a few multicolored papers into a portfolio before placing it into one of the many cabinets that were in his office.

"No, it's something else. It's your partner." That made Sasuke stop, whatever the hell he was doing, and look at Sunday with absolute terror.

"Oh Christ, please don't tell me..." Ms. All-Sunday nodded her head solemnly.

"Mr. 0 made it official. You are now partners with him." Sasuke dropped his portfolio, before rushing over towards Sunday.

"Tell me this is one of your sick jokes that you play on me. Please don't let me work with him!" he pleaded as Sunday stared at him. "Just demote me to Mr. 6! I don't ever want to work with that quack, ever!" He nearly screamed at the end which Ms. All Sunday could almost sympathize...almost.

"Mr. 0 orders." She replied as Sasuke slumped to the ground...

"This is what Karma feels like...are you happy now Naruto, this is what I get for gutting you through the heart!" She blinked. Naruto?

"Well I hope hell burns your soul for what your making me suffer through!" Ms. All Sunday sighed.

"Come now Mr. Doctor's Day, be realistic here. Your partner won't make your life so miserable that you'd damn your friend." Sasuke glared at her.

"_You _be realistic..." Sasuke slowly got off the ground.

"...we're talking about Mr. 2..."

"...true."

* * *

"Once more boys!"

"Sir!"

"Un! Deux! Trois! Un! Deux! Trois!"

Sasuke groaned as he tried to ignore the obnoxious noise that is Mr. 2 and attempt to focus on his work...attempted.

"God just kill me already..." He muttered as he opened a trap door underneath him and brought out a bottle of rum. Uncorking it, he chugged down the alcohol into his system, feeling the intense, burning, sensation of the rum he sighed as the pain somewhat helped him drown out the loathsome chanting.

"God must really hate me." He took another shot to try and ignore the incessant screech that is Mr. 2 and his men. Before long silence roamed his room.

"Finally..."

"MR. DOCTOR'S DAY!" Sasuke slammed his head onto the table, as the door slammed opened, revealing a dishevel looking form of one of Mr. 2 grunts.

"M-Mr. 2 Bon Clay f-fell and is reeling in pain!" Sasuke slowly pulled himself off his table as he glared at the grunt, who was now sweating profusely.

"_Oh?_ Is that so? How very unfortunately for him." he asked sarcastically, "Well why don't you bring him over here so I can _check _up on him?" he asked as the men nodded their head eagerly, not wanting to see their leader hurt.

It wasn't a second later that these men brought Mr. 2 Bon Clay in front of the doctor...

...good god, his clothes, they're too...too...

...gay...

...and here he thought that Lee had a terrible sense of fashion.

"Oh doctor~" Bon Clay waved his arms wildly, "My toe is in pain!" Sasuke lifted the man's foot, flicking the shoe right off of him, and shook his head.

"I-Is it bad?"

"No," Sasuke snapped as he dropped the heel onto the bed, gently. He got off of his chair and stiffly marched to one of his compartments, shuffling through them, he took out three needles and different size vials.

"W-Wait a minute!" The drag queen (that's what Sasuke is assuming him to be, with the lip stick and all) screamed as he points at the needles. "W-Why are you taking t-those needles out?"

"You have a fractured toe," Sasuke pumped out one of the liquid chemicals from the vial into one of the larger needle. "This is the anesthesia used to numb your toe while I try to place them in place."

"T-Then what are those other two-"

"You also have an open wound on your toe." He replied, not looking up to look at his partner's eyes widening as the Uchiha doctor began to take out another dose of chemicals into the other two needles from the different bottles. "I'm not taking any chances with your open wound; even though I can't find any splinters or nail on your toe, you might have a high chance of contaminating it, so I'm giving you both a tetanus shot and an antibiotic shot."

"B-But why do they have to be so big!"

"Stop whining." Sasuke squirted some out, just to be sure there aren't going to be anymore air bubbles in the needle as he looked at the drag queen with a very strange glint in his eye.

"I won't lie, this will hurt."

For some odd reason, the assassin didn't sound so guilty or sympathetic when saying this.

* * *

The henchmen of Mr. 2 Bon Clay shuddered as they heard the gut-wrenching scream of their captain echoing through the ship.

When they heard that scream, they swore themselves that they will do everything in their power...not to get sick or get injured; they'll do their best to try and not to ever go to that demented doctor, Mr. Doctor's Day.

* * *

"Stop your crying," Sasuke ordered as he finished pulling the toe back in place, moving the bone at it's rightful place. Carefully, he wrapped the bandage around the toe, while making sure it's not tight. Too tight and it can cut the circulation blood circulation to the toe, and create a clot, which is very bad. Too loose and the bandage will fall off.

"Your going to be using your left foot for most of the time, but after a month try using your right foot a bit." Sasuke handed him a pair of crutches as the "okama" assassin took them in his somewhat hairy hands and got off of the bed.

"Doctor~" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes Wheterby?"

"Whose-"

"Just ask your question, Mr 2." The man huffed, "What-"

"Mr. 2 BON CLAY SIR!" The door slammed opened as one of Mr. 2's grunt stepped into the room with a puff. "M-Mr. 2, T-There's a s-ship-"

"Just ignore it," Bon Clay waved him of as the man feverishly shook his head.

"No sir! I-It's a ship of a baron!" Reeling in shock, Mr. 2 hopped over to the man with his left foot. "YOU SERIOUS! WHY WOULD A BARON BE SAILING IN THIS PART OF THE SEA!"

"That's because they're probably here to see me." Sasuke hastily took off his white coat and placed on his brown aviator jacket. The two looked at him with disbelief. "We may be assassins paid for hire, but that doesn't mean I'm excluding my duties as a doctor." Sasuke strode over towards the door, he was about to open the door before pausing.

"Mr. 2," He turned to the said man, as his glare pierced through both the man and his henchmen. "Don't say anything, don't make a fool out of yourself, and don't you dare try to talk to my patient." The two merely gulp audibly before Sasuke opened the door to leave.

The two remained there for a minute...

"Mr. Doctor's Day is scary..."

"Agreed~"

* * *

"Dr. Uchiha I presume?" The male asked. Sasuke glanced over at the man, analyzing him critically: Six foot, maybe even taller than that; His light brown hair isn't in a swirl, meaning no tumor or stroke in the head. He's breathing normally, no symptom in the lungs then. He's standing up right, nothing bad in the stomach or the back, and there's definitively nothing wrong with his legs and feet. Breath smells fine, no rotten gum to show signs of lack of vitamins...

...so what's wrong with this man?

"Dr. Uchiha?" Sasuke shook his head as he outstretched his pale hand to the baron. "My apologies, I haven't had much sleep." The man took his hand and shook it firmly, his grip strength is ok: just about 104lb of force, not weak nor strong. "We're just glad that we're able to find you."

We?

Sasuke looked over his shoulder as soldiers escorted two more people onto Mr. 2's ship.

A woman, five foot six inches, maybe seven inches. Like her husband, apart from the bags that were terribly hidden behind that makeup, there was really nothing wrong with her. Next to her was a boy. Four years old, judging from his bone structure and fat on his face. He looks nervous, maybe they're here for this boy's shot. No that's not right, these people wouldn't sail here to the Grand Line just for some simple TB and tetanus shots...

"Doctor?" The wife sudden response forced Sasuke out of his thoughts as he curtly nod his head towards the woman. "Forgive me, as I mentioned before, I haven't had much sleep." He looked at the family before turning to the male.

"Might I ask, how to came to know my location?"

"My dear friend Thomson, whose friends with Lord Alfonso, told me that you would be sailing around Alabasta sea." Sasuke couldn't help but to break a smile. "Alfonso, that man just can't help but to send everyone sick over to me?" he joked as he laughed at his own joke.

"Um...Doctor?"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke quickly composed himself as he looked over at the man's direction. "What seems to be the problem then?" The man stiffened as the woman stepped up. That's when Sasuke realized...that there was a fourth person...

...and it was in the woman's arm, shrouded in a bundle of white blankets.

"It's our son." The woman began as she unveiled the blanket, revealing a small boy that was fast asleep.

From just a glance, Sasuke estimated that the boy was around eleven to twelve months old. Sasuke walked over to the baby as he pulled out a small bottle of gel and a small packet from his jacket. Squirting the content on his hands, he handed the bottle and the packet to the baffled father before quickly rubbing it onto his hands, "Germ-killer, it's needed even if I'm going to wear a glove. Do me a favor, and open that up?"

The father did so as he handed Sasuke the opened back. The young doctor carefully pulled out a clean pair of rubber gloves, and hastily put them on. Getting closer to the baby he placed three fingers on the boy's head...

"No fever..." Two fingers slid down to the side of the boy's throat.

"Glands are normal..." From the inside pockets of his jackets he pulled out a small flashlight, opening the eyelids of the sleeping baby he light it on the eye for a second before moving to the next. "Pupils are dilating..."

Putting it away his hand snaked into the shirt of the baby and gently placed his hands on the center of his chest. He check the time...

"Heart beat is fast, that's good." Sasuke took his hands off of him and gently placed his hands on the baby's cheek. The baby, instinctively turned to the finger and popped it right in his mouth.

"Has his rooting reflex." pulling the finger out, he flicked the knee of the baby with his clean finger. He kicked.

"Nerve reflexes are good too..." Taking off his gloves he looked at the father, "He's not sick, he's not ill, there's nothing wrong with his motor neurons, reflexes are good." Sasuke helped the mother wrap the baby up.

"He's perfectly healthy to me. So what seems to be the problem?" Sasuke asked as the man shuffled. "W-Well..."

"Um sir?" Sasuke looked over to the boy to see him handing him a folder, "W-We took Garret to two different doctors." He lifted the folder up, "T-They said to give y-you this."

The Uchiha took the folder and opened it... it was the boy's medical history.

"Did they do any test?" He asked while flipping through the papers, reading each info meticulously. "Tests?"

"Did they do anything unusual to Garret?"

"U-Um, they asked us to make him pee." The father confessed.

"Good, they asked for a urinal test." Sasuke muttered as he looked at the symptoms...

...his eyes widened. Considerably.

"He's been sleeping for more than 14 hours?" Sasuke wearily looked at the baby...

"Is there anyone else in the ship?" The doctor demanded as the family looked at each other. "W-Well, we have our bodyguards inside the cabin, chefs, caretakers and nurses." Sasuke nodded his head as he snapped the folder shut.

"Bring the nurse to my offices immediately; unfortunately, I'm the only doctor on this incompetent ship." Sasuke ordered the boy as the four year old rushed back into the room, "I'll be back." The doctor rushed back into his office. Minutes later, he returned as he handed a paper to the father.

"W-What's this?"

"A waiver, I need you to sign this."

"For what?" The mother dreadfully asked.

"Permission to perform a lumbar puncture."

* * *

Sasuke turned on the lights as he gently laid the baby onto the soft bed. Forcing the baby into a fetal position, he turned to one of the nurses, "I need you to keep this baby like this." the woman hesitated, especially since she had bonded the baby and was frightful to harm him. Nevertheless the woman walked over and placed the baby in place.

"Don't worry, since he's asleep it won't hurt him at all." Sasuke comforted as he moved down the spine of the baby, before hastily, but lightly, stabbed a needle into the boy's spinal cord. Continuing to push the needle between his third and fourth lumbar vertebrae, he stopped when he heard a pop. Pulling out the stylet from the needle he ordered the other nurse to bring him a container in order to collect the fluid.

He waited and waited until it filled up, finally he closed the cap of bottle filled with Garret's spinal fluid before gently pulling the needle out.

"Patch him up and take care of the rest." Sasuke ordered as the nurses quickly got to work. Sasuke looked at the clear fluid critically.

"Tell me, Garret; tell me everything about yourself..."

* * *

Two days later, Sasuke was sitting in front of the two parents, with a grim expression on his face.

"After many tests with the spinal fluid that I have gathered with your son, I'm afraid I have disturbing news..." The parent's eyes widened, the wife was tearing up. Sasuke hated this part of being a doctor, but he have to do it. He sighed as he opened the folder. Pointing at a certain part of his diagnosis he began to explain.

"In long story short, your son's white blood cell count is unusually high." Sasuke closed his eyes to relieve some of the stress that's coming down on him. "This means Garret's body has been invaded by a foreign organism which the body is doing it's best to fight off of."

The parents stared at the chart...

"Do you know...what this foreign 'thing' is?" The father asked as Sasuke, to their horror, shook his head.

"In my years of practicing medicine, there is no disease or any infection that I know of that is associated with the pattern that your son is showing." Sasuke finally dropped the bomb.

"I'm sorry, there's not much I can do-"

Suddenly the door opened, the three looked over their shoulders. It was the nurse that assisted him with the lumbar puncture.

"D-Doctor! It's Garret! Something is wrong with Garret!" That was all Sasuke needed to hear as he quickly got out of his seat, dashing towards the nursery in the family's ship. The four reached to the nursery as Sasuke kneeled on the ground, next to the baby. He was crawling, but was constantly falling over and getting back up to crawl.

"Garret?" The baby looked around, and laughed as he clapped his hands. The mother reached and lifted the baby off the ground with a laugh. "It's a miracle! He's awake!" She said as the father looked relieved.

"Sonia, please don't scare us like that again."

"B-But..." The nurse saw something...she noticed something...what?

Sasuke got off the ground, as he snatched the baby away from the mother's grasp.

"Sorry," He simply told her as he once more check all the things that would give him anything that'll help him deduce what the nurse saw. Nothing against a parent, but if a nurse is worrying about something, then there really is something wrong in this picture.

Sasuke checked his homeostasis...no fever. His glands? Normal. Heart rate? Fast (Baby's heart beat have to be fast). Reflexes...good.

"Doctor, Garret is fine! He's awake and playing with the toys-"

"SHUT UP!" The parents snapped their head towards Sasuke as he glared at them, "Look, your nurse was worrying about something, there is no way that she would have been acting hysterical if there wasn't anything wrong. She also said that there was something wrong with him-"

"Well apart from falling on the ground, he's fine!" The father snapped, not liking the Uchiha's attitude towards him. He was about to take his son away when suddenly his son tried to grab for Sasuke...

...tried... the boy was merely grasping air. The doctor didn't look over this, as he quickly checked the final requirement that Garret was fine. He points his finger right in front of Garret. He slowly moved his finger to the left...

Garret didn't move.

To the right...

He still didn't move.

Sasuke, hesitantly got out his flashlight and shined on Garret's pupil...

...no dilation ...

"Oh god..." Sasuke whispered as he turned off his flashlight. Garret yawned before closing his eyes once more. The parents immediately acted as they grabbed their child, "Garret, oh god please, don't go to sleep!"

The mother pleaded and pleaded, but to no avail. Soon the child was asleep again...

Sasuke sunk onto the ground. "Doctor! What's going on! Why is my son asleep again?"

"...n't...know..."

The baron blinked.

"What?" The doctor glared.

"I don't know." The man said as he got off of the ground, "But right now the sleep isn't our biggest worry anymore...we have another symptom. A symptom that's more of a burden than your son's desire to sleep." The man scoffs, not really taking this seriously anymore.

"Oh yeah, and what is it that is worse than sleeping and not playing with his own parents for a week?" the doctor looked at the man, before telling him something that had anchor the mans heart with fear and sorrow for the rest of his life...

"You son is now blind."

* * *

Mr. 2 watched fearfully as the doctor destroyed his office. Tearing up papers and book pages, shattering glasses and jars, the man spouted a rain of curses as he took out his rage and frustration on his room.

"Damn it! What the hell is it!" Sasuke screamed as he threw a scalpel onto the wall. "I've never seen this happen in my life damn it! What the hell causes an eleven month old baby to sleep and go freaking blind!" He roared as he threw a jar of acid on the other side of the wall. Bon Clay watched in horror as the wall disintegrated right in front of his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS IT?" he cried as he slumped onto the ground, the former shinobi pulling back his hair as he groaned.

"Doctor-chan?" Mr. 2 called out as Sasuke glared at him; the drag queen blinked furiously, maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he could've swore that he saw Sasuke's eyes flash red before they changed back to their onyx color.

"The hell do you want?" Sasuke demanded as Mr 2 twirled and played with his finger.

"U-Um...you said that you don't know what's wrong with the boy?"

"Your point!" Mr 2 rose his hands, as to try to warn the teen to calm down. "If you can't find the solution by yourself...then why not call for help?"

Sasuke blinked...

...

...

...

The doctor slowly got off the table as he rummaged thought the fallen papers. He took out a sheet before looking at Mr. 2, swallowing the bitter pill called pride into his guts before he sighed.

"You damn drag queen, I don't know whether to like you or kill you for making me just realize this."

The man, Mr. 2, blinked as Sasuke pulled out a small black and white den-den mushi from his deck. "Um...what-"

"Shut up," Sasuke immediately snapped as he dialed in a number. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this." That made Mr. 2 even more curious.

"What-"

"I'm calling some consults."


	10. FILLER LAST

Just five hundred miles away from the Kingdom of Alabasta laid a city booming with success. Where as other cities are suffering from drought and thirst, the city of Rainbase was striving with life. People were buying spices and silks for their own desires, women's flirted with the mens around the area, and people were squandering money from left to right.

Five hundred feet away from the city was one of the city's few reason of success. The resort/restaurant/casino of Rainbase, Rain Dinners. Outside, the building looks a tad bit generic with the area around. The building is shaped like a large pyramid. There is a golden crocodile head at the top and is patterned in blue and gold. But the exterior wasn't what made this look appeasing.

The interior part of the hotel was the real reason why the hotel was booming. Restaurants with live shows of chefs cooking their meals; clubs that the younger customers and tourists can go to whenever they feel bored; Slots that were filled with diverse race of people trying to hit jackpot; and tables all around with people trying to take other people's money with their luck, wits and skills.

One table was evident that there was a player that has all three. With a dark, slick, suiting blazer that hid his small green, v-neck, shirt. His blue jeans and black loafers matched his seemingly casual style of clothing. Although it appears that he's winning a lot, his physical appearance makes people wonder if he uses that money to buy food? No baby fat, or any fat whatsoever. It doesn't look like he has muscles either. He may have muscles, but it's hard to judge. Especially since his blond, tousled, hair was covering most of his face.

The male was rubbing his two of his poker chips together, the card in front of him laid a jack and a hidden card.

"When I heard the most prominent neurologist in the Grand Line gambling in Alabasta, I didn't believe it." A voice monotonously whispered as the said doctor turned around to see Sasuke looking at the blond with a bemused look on his face. The blond merely grinned as he waved with his left hand. "A spinal surgery can take a lot out of you, and I really wanted a vacation."

With a glance around the table Sasuke looked back at the neurologist, who gave him a smirk before flipping over his hidden card on the table. Everyone groaned.

"Twenty-one again, Mr. Black." The dealer tiredly placed the chips onto the table as Sasuke patted the blond on the shoulder. "Well then, sorry about this, but I'm going to have to cut your vacation short." Sasuke didn't know if the blond doctor was going to take him seriously; hell he doesn't know if the man was willing to go, but he's going to need all the help he's going to get, starting with him.

The blond turned to Sasuke and stared. He didn't stare at him angrily. He wasn't sad. He just stared. He continued to stare before going back to his game, "And what is it that the renown 'Miracle Surgeon of Drum', Sasuke Uchiha, have for me that'll perk my interest?" he asked as the dealer dealt the cards again.

This was his chance, he got the guy's attention. If he was going to strike, he needed to do it now.

"A case."

"Details?"

"Infant. Eleven months. Symptom included 14 hours of sleep. Continued until three days ago, where he suddenly became blind." That made him stop. As the dealer asked the neurologist if he wanted to deal. He nodded. the guy handed him a card, a two of hearts.

He folds. The dealer looks at the others before he starts to deal for himself. Dealer gets a twenty. The neurologist smirked before flipping over his cards. Two of Hearts, Nine of Hearts, Queen of Hearts.

Twenty-One.

"I'm interested."

* * *

(A Day prior to the meeting)

Sasuke grumbled as he heard the connection get through. Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Pick up the phone."

Ring...

"Hello?" a gruff response, but it's better than nothing. "Dr. Salim? I have a case here and I need your assistance."

Silence...then...

"Start talking." Sasuke wasted no time. Explaining the symptoms, before explaining his case about the recent incident. He then told him about the family history and answering all the "yes and no" questions that the Dr. Salim was asking him. It was a while...before...

"Sorry, can't help you there. What you told me is something beyond my caliber." That made Sasuke slump. The best doctor in Alabasta, and he can't do squat. "However...there is someone who may help you."

That instantly perked up the doctor. "Who?"

He said the name.

Sasuke nearly slipped.

"Impossible, he can't' be here..." The doctor on the other line merely chuckled. "I do not know if he is still here, but if he is, then he'll probably be at Rainbase. From what I've heard, he's on a vacation."

"Will he help?"

Depends how bad your willing to grovel and beg-"

"I just need to know if he can help me." Sasuke simply asked as the man sighed.

"That's the thing, I don't." That made the surgeon groan, "Well, that's not very helpful now is it?"

"This...man, he's a tad bit...eccentric." The doctor said on the other line as Sasuke began to jolt down notes, starting with the man's name, position and his personality. "Define eccentric?"

"Well, he does his job; however, there are times where he just does it for the hell of it. This guy doesn't really care about the money or the accomplishment. To him its...entertainment."

"Entertainment?" The surgeon repeated as the doctor groaned.

"It's better if you meet him in person to find out what I'm talking about. He may be kind and charitable, however don't be fooled. He'll half-ass the work if you don't perk his interest."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke wrote down a phrase that sort of fitted this doctor's...character.

Two-faced.

"In any case," Dr. Salim ignored Sasuke's question, much to his ire, "if your going to get his help, at least make sure you try and catch his interest. If you explain it right, he'll accept it. If not, he won't. Simple as that."

Sasuke hung up the Den Den Mushi, as he looked at the small note and sighed, "How the hell am I suppose to get his interest with this?"

* * *

(Back to the present)

Sasuke and the neurologist sat alone at the bar as the blond sipped his Bloody Mary while the surgeon took out a folder.

"Eleven month old. Male." Handing the blond neurologist the medical file, the blond quickly analyzed the medical file on the boy. "Been diagnosed with the symptom since the start of February. White blood cell is considerably high."

"Spinal Tap?"

"Did it to see if he has high amount of WBC."

"Antibiotics?"

"Symptom became worse." Sasuke explained as the man hummed...before he stopped. "What's this?" He placed the medical file down and show the man the WBC. "It's the percentage of the count."

"Yes, but do you know why?" That made Sasuke blink. What the hell did the guy mean, of course he knew!

"I don't think that's relevant-"

"Tell me, my young surgeon extraordinaire," The doctor interrupted, and also ignoring what Sasuke had said, as he stared at the man with a bored expression on his face. Not good, he's getting bored. "What exactly is WBC."

Not knowing why the neurologist would ask that kind of question (I mean, he's a neurologist! He doesn't need to know, unless if it's to show Sasuke how stupid he is...) the surgeon hesitantly told him the textbook version of the WBC.

"White blood cells, or leukocytes, are cells of the immune system involved in defending the body against both infectious disease and foreign materials."

"Yes, but have you found out if it's bacterial or not?" Duck-hair ninja paused. That's actually a good question. He really haven't had a chance to actually talk with the parents on what kind of environment that the boy was being raised in, it might be airborne; if it is, then he'll probably have to tell the parents to never set foot on wherever the hell they took that child...

He'll have to talk with the parents about that.

"I rushed here, so I really didn't have a chance to look at it."

"No matter," The neurologist shrugged off as he flipped through the file...when all of the sudden he grinned.

"Now this is where it gets interesting. Loss of balance; can't stand, crawl or sit down properly. Not only that, but a sudden blindness?" the blond doctor began to chortle as he stroked his chin, "Interesting, I've never seen this kind of prognosis; I thought the one with the Paget's Disease was interesting, but this is...astounding."

Now Sasuke understood what Dr. Salim was talking about...this guy didn't give a damn if the baby lived or not. He didn't ask for a fee for his services. All he wanted was what it was that he was going to look at, and how server it was...

"What's more interesting...is that the parents aren't inflicted with this yet?" Sasuke blinked, that...was also an interesting statement. If it was bacterial or airborne, then that would have made everyone on the ship, including him, ill...

"What if it's parasitical?" Sasuke asked himself as the neurologist continued to stared at the file...suddenly he got off of the seat, finishing his drink, before picking up the file. "Come." Sasuke blinked, "I need to see a consult myself."

"You can't solve it?" The surgeon questioned. The man laughed, "Oh I can, I just need some foundation before I begin."

"You mean-"

"I don't think we've introduce ourselves." The blond said as he turned around and outstretched his hands.

"Drake Black, at your service."

* * *

Sasuke and Drake walked through the streets of Alabasta as the neurologist began to tell him who they were going to meet...or lack of.

"Can we trust this man?" Sasuke demanded as the blond laughed, "You trusted me, so why is it hard for you to trust another stranger?"

"I trust you because of your skills. I don't trust a stranger because I don't know what he does." Sasuke told him as they entered in a small shack. The moment Sasuke entered...it was paradise on earth...

...well paradise on earth in a sick, psycho's mind but still...paradise. Want me to explain this paradise? There were many shelves on the walls of the shack, and on those shelves were jars in different sizes. One is large, another is small, another is tiny another is huge; however, all these jars have one thing in common.

They had creatures in them. On his left was a two headed snake, jar filled with worms, and even a baby with one eye. Another side of the surgeon had a baby scaled with his whole body inside out, a rat with another rat head on the stomach, and even a small head. A lot of "exotic" creatures lay inside these jars and for those that were weak hearted wouldn't last for one second.

For doctors? It was like going to the San Diego Zoo for the first time.

"Unbelievable," The surgeon whispered as Drake walked towards the counter. He tapped on the bell that was on the side.

Ding.

"Wallace?" Drake called out, only to hear a small, high-pitch, gurgle like noise. Sasuke peered over the neurologist's shoulder and saw a shrouded figure move further away from the two. The surgeon was about to call out the robed stranger only for it to be gently moved aside.

"I didn't expect to see you here Drake." The foreign voice echoed as he stepped into the limelight. Wearing only a white collar shirt and dark dress pants, the male brushed the sands out of his short sleek lime green hair that really contrasted with his eyes. Pushing up his black and white polka-dotted glasses on to the bridge of his nose, he looked at the two before looking over towards Sasuke.

"Dr. Uchiha, truly an _honor_ to see you face to face." The surgeon merely shrugged, "Of course, it would be more of an honor if you didn't kill anyone."

"Which I didn't-"

"One hundred and four dead so far," The four-eyed doctor began, "Forty are soldiers, the rest are civilians. It's only been about two months in the revolution at Drum, all thanks to a pissed off noble that didn't get the 'Uchiha' package." Sasuke's eyes flickered from from black to red, which quickly flickered back to the onyx dull black. The man noticed, but made no comment. Instead he looked over towards Drake.

"So...what brings you here?" Wallace asked as the neurologist handed him the folder. "I got something for you."

The mysterious man flicked his wrist as the folder flipped open, his eyes wandered quickly from left to right. Not wasting any time as he flipped through documents after documents. He paused, before going back a few pages...

"Well Drake, you came to the right person." He turned around to the shrouded figure in the back, "Pack your clothes and mine, we're going to see this patient." He said as Sasuke watched the robed figure go further back into the room. He turned back to Wallace who closed the folder.

"Well I have to say," Wallace took his purple necktie and quickly tied it up, "I didn't expect the renown surgeon to actually ask for my assistance, but I guess there's a first for everything." The stranger slipped into his blazer before buttoning up. Sasuke looked at the man and ask him a very important question.

"What exactly did you find?" Sasuke demanded as the man shook his head. "You mean to tell me that you came here without knowing-"

"I brought him here." Drake interrupted, he was currently messing with one of the jars that had a small brain inside, judging from the holes in the brain, it's probably Alzheimer...

"Drake? So you brought him here to my humble abode?"

"I also needed to be sure if the WBC that I was looking at was the WBC that was needed for you assistance, luckily for me it was." Wallace simply smirked as Sasuke looked at the WBC chart once more. "What did you find that I didn't? Apart from the high WBC count, I-"

"Dear lord, aren't you a miracle doctor? I thought you knew all of this?"

"I'm a surgeon that's specialized in critical care. I'm sorry if I don't know what it is that you found that I couldn't."

"Apology accepted," The man replied with a smug look on his face. "After all, we can't all be perfect."

If he was fifteen years old, the Uchiha wouldn't waste another second to decapitate this guy; unfortunately, he wasn't (doesn't mean he'll try to make his life a living hell though).

"Look at the WBC and tell me what you notice about them." Sasuke looked at the picture that he took while looking through the microscope...

"Dr. Uchiha, did you know that there are five different, but very important, WBC in our bodies?" Sasuke ignored him and stared at the picture...

...it took a while, but it slowly clicked in.

"This boy...his WBC...he has _eosinophiles." _Dread slowly filled Sasuke's mind...

Good news is...it's not bacterial...

...bad news is...

...it's parasitical.

_"_Give this guy a freaking prize." Wallace Underwood, the infectious disease specialist, clapped.

* * *

"Doctor~" Mr. 2 cried as Sasuke and the other two doctor hopped on board. The transvestite twirled over, only to stop at the sight of two other doctors. He gawked at the sight of the two, only for Wallace to sneer at the man.

"Just what the hell are you staring at?"

This instantly gained a reaction from Mr. 2 as he slowly twirled to his crew, in tears.

"Oh! My men! I have been shot down by this horrid man!"

"Stay strong Mr. 2!" the crew cried as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Mr. 2, stop being overdramatic and rest, your toe still have yet to recover and I really don't want you back in my office anytime soon."

"I don't know," Drake said with a smirk, "I actually like this guy being overdramatic, please Mr. Tranny continue to be the queer of Sasuke's life."

"He's not queer. Not in my eyes." That only made the neurologist smile even wider. "Oh really?"

"Trust me, I've seen queer. This guy might be anomalous to many people, but I've seen worse."

Naruto's Sexy Transformation Technique, Guy and Lee's green suit, and Kakashi's porn and mask obsessions are just the start of the weirdness that Sasuke witness in his life.

...oh and his master's age is totally, not, unnatural at all.

"Dr. Uchiha!" The doctor and assassins turned to the source of the voice and saw the baron and his family march over with confusion in his eyes. "Who-"

"These are my consults, they will help us to find what is wrong with your son." Sasuke explained as Drake walked over to the...baroness?

Giving her a gentle smile he outstretched his hands to the woman. "I'm Dr. Drake Black, I specialize in neurology and endocrinology. So if there's something going on with the brain, I'll be the first one to catch it." The doctor said with a charming smile.

"Show off." Another voice cut in as the family looked over to the one that wasn't all that charming. Cute and handsome, but not charming. "Well, since we're going through name basis might as well tell you mine." He walked over, not bothering with the formal greeting.

"To avoid any annoying chit-chat later, I'm Dr. Wallace Underwood, I specialize in parasitology and immunology-"

"Wait...parasitology?" The woman gasped, "Are you implying...that my child has a bug in his body?"

"We're not implying." He smirked, "We're informing you, he has a parasite."

The woman gasped, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and fall to the wooden floor, only to be stopped by the guards.

"Nice going Wallace," Drake commented as the guards carried her back to the baron's ship, "You made the mother faint."

"In any case." Sasuke cut in as he looked over to the baffled father, "They are here to help me in this case, with their assistance, I think we may be able to find out what it is that's attacking your son-"

"I thought you already knew!" He demanded, "You said he's being attack by a p-parasite!"

"Correction, we did say he's being attack by a parasite, but we didn't say what kind it is." Wallace comments as the man looked at the infectious disease specialist with his mouth dropped.

"There are billion of parasites in this world, nearly all of them malignant to the human body. It's my job as a parasitologist to find out which one," A high gargle, beeping, noise beeped through the ship as the robed creature stepped onto the boat, where Sasuke noticed that there was a rather large hunch on it's back. Which he never noticed due to the dark interior of the shack earlier.

Sasuke must be getting rusty also, because he was damn well sure that this...thing wasn't following them earlier.

"Ah, there you are." Wallace turned to the creature and grinned, "Alright, bring my equipment onto the ship." The shrouded figure made obscure noises before jumping off of the ship which caused the crew to scream.

"Don't you worry you snot-nosed idiots." the parasitologist, as well as everyone else, rushed over to the side as they watched a dark colored submarine float out of the sea. "Did you all honestly think we can walk on water like god?"

Sasuke snorted, laughing to himself how far off this guy was.

"Princess, when you get my stuff, just toss it up here, I'll handle the rest!" Wallace called out as Drake tapped the man's shoulder. The baron looked at the neurologist as the blond gave him an assuring smile. "We may all act abnormal, but trust us, we will find out what's wrong with you son..."

"...and we will cure him."

* * *

"So, Dr. Underwood, why did you need Garret's blood again, and what exactly are you putting in it?" the nurse that was in charge of the infant watched at the unusual doctor add something into the many test tubes that had small amount of Garret's blood.

"What I'm putting in the blood serum that you sampled for me are enzymes. If they change color, then we know that the parasite that we're dealing with are vicious bastards." The doctor said as he placed the tubes filled with enzyme mixed blood into the enzyme reactor.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"About...two to three days."

"B-But, it can't take that long-"

"For the coloration, it take about a day. Finding out what kind of bastard is trying to kill the little guy is going to take a while." Wallace explained. "In estimation, if I measure it up, it would take me about two to three days to find out it is that's trying to kill our little baby." The infectious disease specialist activated the machine before stepping away.

"I'm hungry, you up for some crawfish?"

* * *

"So how are things going so far?" The baron asked, while the baroness sat next to him trembling in fear. Sasuke and Wallace were on the other side of the desk as the lime-haired infectious disease specialist took a bite of the sandwich that the chef made for him earlier. The four were in Sasuke's office as the parasitologist gave him the run down...needless to say, Sasuke and the parents was not happy.

"The enzyme test came back, and the color shows that the kid has one hell of a parasite." Wallace explained as he swallowed the chewed up food in his mouth. "Whatever the hell it is, I can tell you it's a whole lot stronger than malaria."

"M-Malaria?" The mother stuttered. Sasuke looked reluctant to explain, but as a doctor he needed to tell them about it in order to let them know how dire this boy's condition was. Needless to say, both the baron and baroness were paling with each word Sasuke was spitting out of his mouth.

"Malaria is a deadly disease, caused by the parasitic protozoa _Plasmodium malariae. _The parasite is transmitted by a mosquito-"

"Look, let's skip the boring part and tell them the important facts," Wallace snapped, "Long story short, Malaria attacks the RBC, which destroys the RBC and blocks all oxygen to the necessary organs like the brains and lung. The death is a slow and agonizing. This bad boy is attacking your kid fast. It's paralyzing him. Whatever the hell that bastard is doing, it's doing it fast and it's making it agonizing for your kid. I can tell you right now, it'll be tough, whatever the hell we're facing."

"For a precaution, I gave him some anti-parasitical drugs but..."

"It's probably too late for the little guy." Wallace surmised as the mother whimpered, they maybe one of the best doctors in the world but they're no idiots. Sasuke and Wallace knows that if there's clinical signs shown already in a child, significant damage has been done. Which is why Wallace said it might be too late for him, because by the time the tests and research have come back, the child may be in a state of vegetation.

"For now, we'll have to see what Wallace and Drake found out tomorrow." Sasuke muttered as he checked the time, "I'll do what I can for him, so if you can hurry-"

"I got you, don't worry." The pathologist said as he finished his sandwich. "Gimme a day, I'll narrow my search down. Gimme a day and a half and I'll be sure to find out what the hell we're up against-"

Suddenly the door slammed open as Drake walked into the room.

Sasuke, for the past three days, noticed one thing about Drake. He never seen the blond depressed, sad or hopeless. So when the neurologist walked in with a grim expression on his face? It's a bad sign.

"Sasuke. Wallace. Master and Madam Richardson" He began as he turned on the light board. "I'm afraid, the damage is much more severe than we realize."

Has anyone ever had an "oh crap" moment? Those precious little moments in life when people realize the situation they're in has just gone to complete and utter hell? For some people, it's "oh crap, I don't got enough in my account to cover the mortgage." For others, it's "oh crap, I forgot my girlfriend's birthday." For others, it's "oh crap, that's a freaking gun about six inches from my face."

Having an "oh crap" moment happen to anyone sucks.

Watching someone else have one can sometimes be hilarious.

Watching Sasuke Uchiha (One of the best surgeons in the Grand Line), Wallace Underwood (Dunno, but if the neurologist is recommending him on Sasuke's medic team then he's pretty damn good), watch the neurologist post up the x-ray of the boy's brain onto the light board with a very somber expression on his face?

"The nerves in his eyes aren't the only thing that we're going to have to worry about."

Watching all three doctors have that moment went a long way to driving home just how screwed that the Richardson's kids really was.

"Oh crap," they murmured as the woman hesitantly asked what happened with Garret.

"Ma'am..." Taking out another X-Ray, Drake snapped the picture onto the light board, the pictures showed a head, and what was inside the head. In short, an X-Ray of some random head. "On your left is an average sized brain for an eleven month old baby." He explained as he points at the on the right.

"The smaller one...on the right...is your son's brain." The mother gasped as she began to sob. "The scan on the MRI showed that your son's brain had shrunken." Drake turned the lights off.

"I'm sorry, but your son sustain severe brain damage."

It didn't take a genius to see how devastated the two were as the woman let go, she cried as she held onto her husband. Tears trickling down her face. Sasuke looked away, while Drake covered his face.

"I think I should get back to work."

Wallace stood up and walked towards the door.

For the first time, in Sasuke's life here in this strange world, he felt defeated.

Sasuke had lost.

* * *

**Cliff hanger, who like those? I bet none of you guys do.**

**Now people are probably going to whine and bitch (because "Sasuke" is here), so before anything like this happens I'm just going to shout it out now.**

**Bitch Review Response 1: A medic in the Naruto world can solve this.**

**Trust me when I say this. It doesn't matter how long anyone has been practicing medicine. There is no argument here you Naruto fanboys, who believe that Tsunade or Sakura or your damn OC is one of the best medics in the Naruto/AU world (or if Black Jack or any other doctor is the best in the manga universe looks at this). If the neurologist is looking sour and not happy...then there's really nothing much doctors can do for a patient.**

**Why is that?**

**Neurologist.**

**Look it up.**

**What does it mean? **

**It means the S.O.B., that happens to be specialized in the brain, that looks at the patient and say "your fucked", it most usually means they're fucked. Also I can tell you this, a neurologist is whole shit lot smarter than most other doctors, especially your little Naruto character like Tsunade and Sakura.**

**Bitch response 2: Any medic in the Naruto world can save these guys, so don't diss the Naruto world, cause they sure as hell can do a whole lot better than any other doctor can! **

**I'm dissing the Naruto world because your ignorant bastards are thinking that place can save anyone. News flash, they can't! Don't believe me? Tell them to cure Malaria, tell them to try and "heal" Alzheimer, tell these so call "medics" to try and save someone's life from any autoimmune attack. I'm dissing all your Naruto masturbators because your telling us that these "medics" are better than our doctor here in this world. **

**Alright, then I challenge your assholes to not go to these doctors when your feeling bad, and by bad I mean you don't really feel good, and by not feeling good I mean vomiting and having diarrhea sporadically. I mean our doctors here are much more inferior than the doctors in the Naruto universe, so why not go to your Naruto doctor? Right?**

**Anywhom, so that's two new doctors in this story. Yes they are not part of the One Piece/Naruto universe but they are not OC. They're cannon character from an Alternative Universe, so cannon characters who are OOC.**

**The first one to guess which is which and where these two doctors are from I'll show the roster for Sasuke's Baroque Work's assassin/medical team.**

**All I got to say in this situation? **

**Good Luck.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ok I'll give you guys a hint.**

**One is from a book, the other is from an anime. It's so easy it's hard.**

**See you in chapter 11 you guys**


	11. Putting Up With My Shit Far Too Long

I don't own One Piece or Naruto.

The plan is for this fiction is that I'm going to go through at least an arc before beginning the whole story. This is because I'm going to try and recruit semi-OC's through the stories, at least two per arc. It'll be a while, but I think I'll get this story down. Wish me luck!

_**EDIT: BTW, the first 6000 words for this story is just the prologue for the latest arc, if you no like, then go to the end.**_

* * *

**April 19  
Monday, 7:52 P.M.  
Somewhere in the Grand Line**

Only those long-term residents of Mohara Island who were extraordinarily sensitive to the fickleness of the island's bicycle, traffic, pattern could tell that rush hour is finished and was now on the downward slope.

For Hasant Esthesia it was a typically frustrating, evening, commute in the city that he had lived in for his entire fourty-seven years. With a population of more than one and a half million on this small island, these bicycle traffic had to be tolerated, and Hasant, like everyone else, had learned to cope.

On this particular night he was ten more tolerant than usual since he was relaxed and content from having stopped for a visit with his favorite girl, Kuka.

In general, Hasant was a lazy, angry, and violent man who felt cheated in this life.

Growing up in an upper-class navy family, he felt his parents had married him down with a third-class woman, despite his father's obtaining a management position at the inlay's pharmaceutical firm as part of the union, while he was afforded a particularly well-paying sales manager position in place of his previous job, selling spices. The final blow to Hasant's self esteem came with his children: five girls, age twenty-twenty five, twenty-one, seventeen, fourteen, and eleven.

There had been one boy, but his wife had miscarried at five months, for which Hasant openly blamed her. In his mind she had done it on purpose by overworking as a harried medical doctor, practicing internal medicine at a public hospital.

He could remember the day as if it were yesterday. He could have killed her.

With that in mind, the frustrated Mohorian pounded his bicycle handles in exasperation as he glided into the reserved parking slot in the front of his parent's house, where he and his family lived. It was a soiled three-story concrete structure that had been painted white at some indeterminate time in the past. The roof was flat and the window frame were metal. On the first floor was a small office where his wife, Sonya, occasionally saw her few private patients. he rest of the first floor housed his aging parents. Hasant and his family occupied the second floor, and his younger brother, Marccino, and his family were on the third.

As Hasant was critically eyeing his house, which was hardly the style that he expected to b living in at this stage of his life, he became aware of a unknown vehicle pulling up behind him, blocking him in. He turned his head to the left, he had to squint against the vehicle's strange light. All he could make out through the hazy glare was a letter emblem, "M".

He heard of these strange machines, they were only used by those in the higher hierarchy class: cars.

"What the hell?" Hasant spat. No one was supposed to park behind him. He opened his bike rest and climbed from the bicycle with full intention of walking back and giving the car's driver a piece of his mind. But he didn't have to. The driver and two other passengers had already alighted and were approaching ominously.

"Hasant Esthesia?" The passenger in the lead stepped up. He wasn't a big man, but he conveyed an indisputable aura of hostile authority with his dark complexion, spiked hair, a "bad-boy" black leather jacket over a tight white shirt, exposing a powerful, athletic body. Almost as intimidating as the driver. He was huge.

Hasant took a reflexive step back as alarm bells began to sound in his head. This was no chance meeting.

"This is private property," Hasant snapped, trying to sound confident, which he clearly wasn't.

"That ain't the question," The one in the leather jacket began to crack his knuckles, "The question is: are you the piece of donkey shit called Hasant Esthesia?"

Hasant swallowed with some difficult. His interal alarms were now clanging with the utmost urgency. Maybe he shouldn't have hit the broad quite so hard. He looked from the driver to the second passenger, who'd priced to pull out a flintlock from his jacket pocket.

"I-I'm Hasant Esthesia," Hasant managed. His voice cracked, almost unrecognizable to himself. "W-What's the problem?"

"You're the problem." The one in the dark leather jacket pointed over his shoulder. "Get in the car. We've been hired to talk some sense into you. We're going for a little ride."

"I-...I-I can't go anyplace. My family is waiting for me and I need to put my bike somewhere-"

BANG!

He heard the tire of his bike seeping air out of the pressurized wheel as he began to shake.

"Oh I'm sorry? We're you not done? Please continue with your reasons why you can't come with us. We'll _fix_ the problem for you." The one with the leather jacket mockingly bowed to the man. Like a court jester trying to please his king.

"W-Well...my family-"

"Oh right! Your family..."

Click.

The one with the gun had reloaded his ammunition and pulled the lock back, ready to shoot the small lead bullet into Hasant's pathetic looking body. "Speaking of family, that's exactly what we have to talk about. We were paid to have some few words with you about your little _issue_. So get in the care before Subara here loses control and shoots you, which I know he'd prefer to do."

Hasant was now visibly trembling. He desperately looked from one threatening face to the other, then down to the gun in Subara's hand. "Should I shoot him Sachin?" Subara asked, raising his flintlock at Hasant.

"See what I mean?" The one in the leather jacket, Sachin, questioned, spreading his hands, palms up. "Are you going to get in the damn car or what?"

**Same time in a section of Mohora**

On a busy business street, wedged between typical, three storied, reinforced-concrete commercial building wise façade were almost completely covered by signs in both graffiti and the language spoken native on this island as well as the dialect outside of the island, stood the starkly modern five-story Mįtñoü Hospital. In sharp contrast to it's neighbors, it was constructed of amber-mirrored glass and green marble. Named after the beloved island's goddess of life and jubilation, to appeal to the modern medical tourist as well as the rapidly expanding the island's upper middle class, he hospital was a beacon of modernity thrust into the center of Mohora's timelessness.

Also in contrast to its neighboring plethora of small businesses, which were, for the most part, still open, busy, and casting harsh blue-white fluorescent light into th street, the hospital looked bedded down for the night, with little of is soft, interior illuminationpenetrating the tinted glass.

Except for two tall, traditionally costumed, Mohorian doormen standing at either side of the entrance, the hospital could have ben closed. Inside the day was clearly winding down. As a hospital with no real emergency department, the Mįtñoü Hospital handled only scheduled elective surgery, not emergencies.

The soiled dinner dishes had one since been picked up, washed, and hidden away in their cupboards, and most of the visitors were gone. Nurses were handing out evening medications, dealing with drains and dressings from the day's surgeries, or sitting within bright cones of light at nurses' stations to finish up their computerized charting duties. After a hectic day involving thirty-seven major surgeries, it was a relaxed and quiet time for everyone, including the one hundred and seventeen patients.

Everyone except for Anna Esthesia.

While her father was being dragged out, to god knows where, Anna was struggling in the half-light of an anesthesia room in the empty operating-room suite, where the only light was filtering in from the dimmed central corridor. Anna was attempting with trembling fingers to stick the needle of a 10cc syringe into the rubber top of a vial of succinylcholine, a rapidly paralyzing drug related to the curare if Amazonian poison dart fame. Normally, she could fill such a syringe with ease.

Anna was an anesthesiologist, having graduated from the prestigious school of medicine back in Alabasta, where former doctors in Drum Kingdom taught almost six months ago. Following graduation she'd been under tutelage under Osamu Tezuka; although not really well known in the filed of medicines his work inspired many to become one, which led him and her back to Mohora after providing Anna with some specialized training.

Not wishing to stick herself with the needle, which could prove deadly, Anna lowered her arms for a moment and died to relax. She was a ball of nerves. She truly didn't know if she was going to be able to do way she'd been tasked with and had agreed to do. It seemed incredible that she'd been talked into it. She was supposed to fill the syringe, tasks it down to an occupant's room, where the elderly woman was hoped to be sleeping off the anesthesia from the hip-replacement surgery she'd had that morning, inject it into her IV, and then beat a rapid retreat, all without being seen by anyone.

Anna knew that not being seen by anyone on a nearly full hospital floor was highly unlikely, which was why she was still dressed in her nursing uniform she'd had on all day. The hope was the if someone did see her, they wouldn't think it odd she was in the hospital even though she works days, not evening.

To help her calm down, Anna closed her eyes, and the moment she did so she was instantly transported back four months to the last time her father had threatened her. They were at home, her father's parents in the living room, her mom at the hospital, and her sisters out indulging in saturday-afternoon activities with friends. Totally unexpectedly, he had cornered her in the bathroom.

While the television played in the next room, he began shouting then cursing at her. He was very clever in how he hit her, never leaving a mark other face. his rage was unexpectedly volcanic, and it was all Anna could no not to cry out. Since it hadn't happened for more than a year, Anna had assumed that the problem was over.

But now she knew that her problem would never be over.

The only way to escape her father's clutches was for her to leave the island permanently. Yet she feared for her sister. She knew he wouldn't be able to hold his urges, let alone control them. If she left, he would undoubtedly single out one of her sisters and start anew, and that she could not allow.

The sudden crash of metal against the composite floor brought Anna back to the present, her heart skipping a beat. Feverishly she stashed the vial and serynge in a drawer packed with IV needles. Suddenly the bright lights came on in the main corridor of the OR. With her pulse pounding, Anna went to the small wired glass window and glanced out. Within the darkened anesthesia room, she was confident she wouldn't be visible.

To the right she saw that the main doors to the outer hall were momentarily propped open. A second later two members of the janitorial crew appeared, wearing hospital scrubs. Both men carried mops. They picked up the empty buckets they'd dropped moments before and started down the corridor, passing within feet of Anna.

Relieved to degree that it was only a cleaning crew, Anna turned back ion the room and retrieved the vial and syringe. She was now more nervous than she'd been just moments earlier. The unexpected arrival of the janitors reminded her how easy it would be for her to be caught in the OR, and if she was caught, how hard it would be to come up with an explanation of what she was doing there. With her trembling even worse, she persisted and managed to guide the needle into the vial. Exerting negative pressure, she filled the syringe to the level she'd predetermined.

She wasted a good dose, but nothing too big.

Anna's short, unpleasant reverie had reminded her with painful clarity why she had to do what she'd been tasked with. She'd agreed to put to sleep a wealthy, aged, woman with a history of heart problems in return for a guarantee from her employer that her mother and her sisters would be protected int the foreseeable future from her abusive father. It had been a difficult chose of her, made impulsively with the idea that it would be only opportunity she would have to obtain any kind of freedom. Not only herself but also her friends, who had all joined this program at the same time.

Putting away the vial and throwing away the packaging from the syringe, Anna walked towards the door. If she was going to go through with this plan, she had to concentrate and be careful. Above all, she had to try to avoid being seen, especially near her victim's room. If she happened to be confronted in any there part of the hospital, she would explain that she'd returned that evening to use the library facility to study Maria Heijo's condition.

Anna cracked the door and sonly eased it open to get her head out to see up and down the corridor. Presently, several of the cleaning people could be seen chatting and mopping. As they had started at the very end and were working towards the doors, their backs were conveniently turned in Anna's direction. Stepping into the corridor, Anna let the door close gently before silently heading out of the OR area.

Anna didn't take long to get her to the patient's room.

To gather her resolve, Anna closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the concrete wall. Step by step, she went over what she was about to do to avoid any possible errors, thinking back to how she had reached this unimaginable point in her life.

**4:52 PM**

As an acculturated woman under the belief of the Cult of Domesticity, Anna recognized she had a powerful inclination to bow to male authority. When she joined the hospital, mainly for their promised help in her goal of having a double specialty and becoming an pediatric surgeon so that she can be finally freed from her father's clutches and take her mother and sisters away from him, she naturally treated Cliff Metes, one of the branch heads of a secret organization, as she was expected to treat her own father.

Unfortunately, this response was not without problems. As a typical thirty-two-year-old independent male, he interpreted Anna's culturally motivated attention and respect as a come-on, which created numerous episodes of misunderstanding. The situation was difficult for both of them and persisted because of a continued lack of communication. Anna feared of compromising her chances of becoming a pediatric surgeon and freedom of her father, and Cliff feared losing her because she was their best employee and the leader among the others.

At the end of each shift they were required to report to one of the four principals of the firm, President Cliff Metes, Vice President Petra Danderoff, Tech Head Durell Williams, or Psychologist Santana Ramos, whichever individual had hired the intern, nurse, or specialist in question. Anna had to report to Cliff because she had been his hireling some two months earlier, thanks to Dr. Tezuka's recommendation.

Each day Anna and the others were asked, in addition to their normal duties, to surreptitiously download reams of patient data from the central computers of the six private hospitals where they'd been hired out and bring it back and report it to their assigned administrator. As an explanation, they had been told that one of their primary functions for this was to obtain surgical outcome data. Why the organization was interested in such data had not been explained, and no one particularly cared. The complicated, clandestine effort seemed a small price to pay to be already compensated with ten times the salary of what their coworkers were being paid, and, more importantly, to be given the promise of being relocated to an another firm after their training and tasks was finished.

**5:32 PM**

"Come in." Already tense as usual, Anna sighed as she walked into Cliff's office that afternoon. The said man looked up from his tome and took off his glasses.

"Close the door behind you and sit down." He had magnified her anxiety as the anesthesiologist gulped. Farful of another seduction scene, Anna slowly done what she was asked to do. She twitched at the sound of the coo-coo-clock ticking above her, wondering what her boss wanted-

"I know whats going on," She blinked not understanding what he was trying to get here. "I-I know about the story of your father, and how he's extorting you." Slowly her eyes widened as his words began to sink in. Just how did he...

Stunned and humiliated, Anna silently and furiously cursed as frustration began to also mix into her cocktail of emotions. Samira, that bitch, she told him! That generic, broad-headed, dumb, jackass, maggot-filled bitch told him? Anna bend her head to the ground, feeling foolish for trusting that...that backstabbing whore.

"Look I-" She didn't want to hear it. Anna quickly stood up and marched towards the door, without even the faintest idea of where the hell she was going to go. All she know is that she didn't want to be here.

Cliff reacted fast, getting out of his seat the moment she did and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me! Please!" Anna sobbed as she tried to tug away her arm from his grasp, but to no avail. Cliff pulled her close as he stared at her with worry in his eyes. "Just calm down for a sec, ok?" He appeased as he led her back to the sofa. "Just breathe, alright? Good, just like that. Deep breaths. Calm down ok? I'm not here to bash you or anything."

She did feel more calm as Anna finally controlled her emotions.

"Look what your dad did, it wasn't right. He has no right to do that. To someone's own daughter, that guy is the lowest of the lowest scums of this earth."

He wasn't condemning her? He wasn't blaming her for making her father mad? Somehow he read her mind as he suddenly glared at her, making Anna slowly sink lower to her seat. "Also, how dare you blame yourself for believing that it was your fault for thinking that you made your father like this. It's not your fault." His expression altered to sudden pity. "You deserve better than this, you should have told me this from the start. I would have done something the moment I heard an abuse being treated on my team."

"Y-You don't understand, my father-"

"Is nothing but a piece of shit." He finished as he shook his head. "Your father is nothing but garbage the moment he struck you. It's not fair for you, your mother or to your sisters."

"I-It wouldn't matter, my father would have somehow find a way, another way to hurt me. Hurt all of us."

"He won't. Not when I'm around he's not." Cliff promised her as he noticed how she was slowly trembling. "I can help-"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can," Cliff insisted, "This organization is more powerful than you think Anna." She involuntarily shuddered, still not used to her boss using first name bases, especially after the whole incident involving that one time. "Our organization can be a safe haven for those who are loyal to us, but at the same time a nightmare to those that are a threat. I can make your father never hurt you ever again. In fact, I can make your father never touch a single grain of your sister's or mother's hair ever again. All you have to do, Anna, is help us with our goals."

"B-But...what if he does-"

"Then he'll disappear. He'll vanish from the face of this planet, never to be found ever again."

This had to be some sort of joke. A terrible twist of faith. There was no way that this was happening. An opportunity to finally escape from her father's clutches? An opportunity to not only escape from her father's wrath, but gain protection to protect her mother and sisters? Something that a fictional story would have, where the hero is given an golden opportunity, an opportunity that is extremely hard to obtain by other means.

But...here he is, her boss, offering something that she can benefit immediately and not worry about her father anymore. The seriousness that Cliff was expressing was just, atmospherically, heavy.

It didn't take long for her to decide.

**8:08 PM**

Yet, staring at this door made her pulse quicken and her muscles tense.

She stopped and breathed, "It's for you family...do it for you family..." She muttered in a mantra as Anna somewhat regretted to impulsively agree with Cliff with this; but by now, he had already sent the mens to her father. Now she has to do her part of the job.

With a renew sense of determination to get the business over with and a clear idea of the sequence of vents she needed to follow, Anna took a deep breath. She then straightened up from where she was leaning against the wall, opened her eyes and checked again to be sure the corridor beyond was empty.

All was quiet.

Pushing the door open, she stepped in and returned the for to its near-shut position. Although the TV was on, the volume was low. The overhead lights were dimmed, causing the corners of the room to be lost in shadow. Anna had no trouble seeing who it was that she needed to - no it's better not to think about it.

The woman was fast asleep, with the head of her bed elevated about forty-five degrees. The fluorescent-like light emanating from the TV dimly illuminated her facial features while leaving her orbits in deep shadow, giving her a ghastly appearance, as if she were already dead.

Thankfully the woman was asleep, and wanting the anxiety producing affair over with as soon as possible Anna rushed to the bedside, pulling the syringe fro her pocket. She was careful not to nudge the noisy, metal bed rails as she reached for the IV line. She was also careful not to pull on it for fear of attracting the patient's attention and waking her.

Holding the IV port in one hand, she used her teeth to remove the needle cover. Then, holding her breath, she inserted the needle. When she could see the needle tip within the lumen of the IV line, she prepared to slowly depress the plunger.

But fate was not on her side.

For no discernible reason, the patient rolled her head in Anna's direction and looked up into Anna's face. A slight smile played across her lip.

"Thank you, dearie..."

Anna felt her blood run cold. Knowing she had to act that instant or she'd never be able to do it, she forcibly depressed the plunger of the syringe, shooting the bolus of succinylcholine into the patient's bloodstream. What had pushed her over the edge was sudden, inappropriate defensive anger that the woman had the insensitivity not only to wake up but to thank her, apparently thinking Anna was giving her medication to help her.

Although Anna hadn't seriously thought about what she'd be forced to witness after injecting the paralyzing drug, she was horrified by what she did see.

Contrary to a peaceful, cinema-like passing, which had been her general assumption and what Cliff had intimated, it was anything but. Within seconds the victim's body reacted to the large dose of succinylcholine with rapid fasciculation of her musculature. It started with her facial muscles giving her waves of grotesque facial contortions. Adding to the unexpected horror was the intense fear that clouded her eyes. As her hand lifted in a vain attempt to reach out to Anna for help, it too started to jerk about uncontrollably. And then came a sudden ominous, purple darkness that spread over her face like the shadow that seeps across the face of the moon during a lunar eclipse. Unable to breathe yet fully conscious, the victim was being rapidly suffocated and turning deeply cyanotic.

Horrified at what she had wright and wanting nothing more than to flee, Anna was forced by her guilt to remain rooted to her spot and watch her patient's death throes. Luckily for both it was soon over, as the victim's eyes gazed blankly out at eternity.

"W-What have I done?" Anna whimpered, "Why did she have to wake up?"

At last breaking free from her psychologically induced paralysis, Anna turned and raced from the room. Without even thinking of the consequences, she ran headlong down the hall, only vaguely aware that the nurses' station was still empty.

**8:43 PM**

"Ah!" Cliff exclaimed, catching sight of Anna. He let his legs fall from the sofa's arms. "That was fast! Is it done?"

Anna didn't talk. With a somber expression, she merely waved for Cliff to follow her and started back towards his library office.

When Cliff walked into the library, Anna was standing just inside the door. She closed it behind him, which he found curious. "What's going on?" For the first time he sensed something was decidedly wrong. He looked at Anna more closely.

From his perspective and most everyone's else, Anna Esthesia was an extraordinary beautiful combination of a hybrid race. With exotically shaped, strikingly dark-green eyes, she has dark brown hair that comes down to her collar in the back and is parted on the right. Her hair to the right of the parting is pulled back while the hair on the left comes down in long bangs. With a sleek, elegant and well-toned figure that matched with her golden bronze skin, lots of guys would practically throw themselves at her feet. Normally, she appeared quite peaceful. But not now. Her usually full, dark lips were pressed together and pale. Cliff couldn't tell if it reflected anger, determination, or some combination.

"Is it done?" he questioned again.

"It's done," Anna said handing him a keychain with a USB storage device containing the victim's medical record. "But there was one problem."

"Oh?" Cliff questioned, eyeing the storage device, wondering if it was the problem." Was there trouble getting the data?"

"No! Getting the woman's medical record was easy."

"Okay..." extending the word, Cliff looked at her unease at what the problem was.

"The patient woke up and spoke to me."

"So?" He could tell that she was highly upset but didn't think the fact that the woman spot with her was so unusual. "What did she say?"

"She tanked me." Tears welled up in her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked off, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Well, that was nice." Cliff tried to lighten to conversation.

"She thanked me just before I injected her," Anna added angrily. her eyes blazed as she turned back to Cliff.

"Calm down!" He half urged and half ordered as Anna scoffed.

"It's easy for you to say. You didn't have to look into her eyes or watch her face contort. You didn't tell me she was going to twitch grotesquely and turn purple as she suffocated in front of my eyes."

"I didn't know." Anna glared at Cliff and shook her head in apparent disgust. "The people who told me how to do it implied the patient would just die peacefully because they would be completely paralyzed."

"Well they lied."

"I'm sorry," Cliff shrugged. "I'm proud of you anyway. And like I promised, I heard just a few minutes ago that the conversation my colleagues had with your father went very well. They are very, very confident he will follow their advice to the letter. So from now on, you don't have to worry about him misbehaving with you, your sisters, or your mom. The men I sent are utterly convinced, but they're still going to check in every month or so to remind him he'd best behave. Your free."

For several beats Cliff returned Anna's glare. He had expected some positive reaction from her, but it wasn't forthcoming. Just when was about to question why she wasn't more pleased to be fee, she shocked him by hurling herself at him. Before he knew what was happening, she grabbed his shirt at the collar with both hands and proceeded to tear it pen. Buttons popped off with explosive force.

Reflexively, Cliff grasped her forearms but not before she peeled his shirt back from his shoulders and caned it down. At that point in utter confusion. Cliff het her pull his shirt completely off, ball it up in a tight bundle, and toss it to the side. He tried to catch her eyes in hope of some explanation, but she was too preoccupied. Without a second's hesitation, she put both her palms on his bare chest and pushed him stumbling backward until his heels slammed up against the foot of the couch. His knee buckled, and he ended up sitting on the couch.

Still without hesitation or any explanation, she attacked his belt and zipper and after grabbing both cuffs, the pants went in the direction of the shirt.

"What the hell?" Cliff questioned as she unabashedly slipped her thumbs inside the waist band of his briefs. His athletic body in all its glory was in full view. This was beyond even his most lascivious fantasy. it was true that Cliff had been attracted to Anna Esthesia from the moment he'd interviewed her nine weeks earlier and had pursued her sexually but with no luck.

He had been perplexed, having been voted exist man in his high school graduating class as well as valedictorian, and with similar accolades at his graduation school, Cliff had never lacked for female companionship and sex, which he thought of as a sport. But he'd never made any headway with Anna, which was confusing, since she always acted as if she truly cared for him, with small favors and special consideration.

"Why are you doing this?" Cliff demanded with uncamouflaged bewilderment, although he wasn't about to tell her to stop. At the moment, Anna was rapidly unbuttoning her nurse's uniform. She had now locked eyes with Cliff and her expression was one of angry determination. For the first mine since he'd met her, the thought went through Cliff's mind that she might be truly emotionally unbalanced. the fact that he'd learned just that day that he'd been victimized for sixteen years by her father was not lost on him.

Anna didn't speak as she stepped out of her uniform. Nor did she take her eyes from Cliff's as she undid her bra and set her shapely breasts fee. In contrast, Cliff let his eyes drop to take in the full glory of Anna's nakedness. Cliff had known she had a knockout bay from seeing her in a modest bikini when they'd brought the nurses, interns, and other specialists to Jaya for a timely vacation, but this was infinitely more captivating.

Still, Anna did not speak, nor did she slow down. The second she was out of her clothes, she advanced on Cliff, straddled him, and directed him inside. She then proceeded to put her hands on his shoulders and to rock rhythmically.

Cliff raised his eyes to hers. She was still glaring at him with the same determined expression. If it hadn't been so pleasurable, he would have thought she was punishing him for her experience that night at the hospital. Without any let up on Anna's part, Cliff soon lost voluntary control and climaxed. When Anna still didn't stop, Cliff had the urge her to do so. "You have to give me a rest," He managed.

Anna responded immediately by climbing off, and without even a moment's hesitation began dressing. Her facial expression still had not changed.

In a postcoital fog of physical pleasure, Cliff watched her and progressively became even more confused. he sat up straight. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed, obviously," she said, speaking for the first time since she'd launched her aggressive lovemaking. Her tone was challenging, as if she thought Cliff's question idiotic.

"Are...you leaving?"

"I am," Anna said, while hooking her bra. Cliff watched her pick up her dress. "Did you enjoy this experience?" he questioned. It was obvious she'd not had an orgasm. It had been so mechanical on her part that Cliff likened her behavior to that of a motorized mannequin.

"Why? Am I suppose to?"

"Well, yes, of course," Cliff said, a little hurt but also perplexed.

"Why don't you stay? I need to file the story about the patient, after that we can talk about your experience tonight at the hospital. I sense you need to talk about it."

"How would we talk about it?"

"Well, discuss the details." He assured her as she rolled her eyes, irritated with Cliff. "The details were that she woke up, thanked me, and she didn't go quietly."

"I'm sure there's more than that." Cliff watched as she finished cleaning up, "I've got to go." Anna said with emphasis. She glanced around to make sure she had everything and started or the door.

"Wait! Why did you make love to me tonight, and why did you do it the way you did?"

"How did I do it?" she stopped right in front of the door.

"Well, aggressively. That's the best way to describe it." Moment of silence, Anna turned around and finally responded. "I wanted once in my life to prove my father wrong."

"What can you possibly mean?" Cliff questioned, with a short, cynical laugh. He was beginning to feel totally used, that that it had been unpleasant physically.

"MY father always told me that no man would want me fi he knew my secret. You knew my secret, and you still were willing to make love. My father was wrong."

_Christ, _Cliff thought irritably but didn't utter. He said with a fake smile, "Wonderful, now you know. See you around the mansion." He got up and began to dress as well. He was aware Anna was watching him, but he avoided her eyes. A moment later she was gone.

Cliff let out a slew of profanities under his breath as he pulled on the rest of his clothes. At age thirty-two, he had no intention of getting seriously romantic, and experiences like he'd just had made him wonder if he'd ever feel like getting serious. Women truly were mysterious and even crazy as far as he was concerned.

With the USB device in hand he left the library and sought out Santana Ramos, who was their psychologist-in-residence and also their media guru. Although Cal have had significant media experience due to working in the organization, he didn't have inside network connections, but Santana did. She'd worked for the Daily Blues for almost five years. He found Santana in her room reading one of her beloved psychology journals, and without the gory details Vera had related, he told her that the first patient had been taken care of.

He didn't mention a word about the aggressive lovemaking.

"Perfect," Santana said, hefting the USB device. "I think this is going to really work."

"I do too," Cliff nodded, "Get right on it."

"Consider it done."

Confident she would be true to her word, Cliff gave Santana an encouraging couple of taps on the shoulder. Leaving her room, he headed in the direction of the formal living room with full intention of getting back to a soccer game that he'd been watching with Durell. But while he walked, his mind went back to his disturbing episode with Anna. Despite her being their best employee, he wondered if he should bring up with the others her obvious emotional instability.

What gave him a pause was that he knew Petra, who was against any dalliance between Cliff or Durell and any of the nurses, would end up gloating and torture him with her invariable "I told you so" routine. On top of that, it was downright embarrassing to have been used so flagrantly.

Suddenly, Cliff stopped. His mind had replayed Anna's last comment that she "wanted once in her life to prove her father wrong."

_Why once?_ Cliff questioned. He raised a knuckle to his mouth n absently chewed on it...

"Oh fuck, don't tell me..."

Turning from the direction of the formal living room, he raced towards the guest wing where the nurses were housed. Arriving at Anna and Samira's room, he pounded on the door as he yelled Anna's name. When she didn't answer immediately, he tried the door, all the while hoping that his fears would prove groundless.

Unfortunately, they didn't.

He found Anna peacefully spawned on her bed, her eyes closed. In her hand she clutched an empty plastic container of Zolpidem.

Grabbing Anna's shoulders, Cliff rudely sat her up, Her eyed lolled, but her eyes opened with heavy lids.

"God damn it, Anna!" Cliff shouted. "Why? What possessed you to do this?" He whew that if she dies, the whole enterprise his benefactor had wanted would be over, and it'd be on his damn head if that happened.

"It's appropriate," Anna murmured. "A life for a life."

Anna tried to lean back, and Cliff let her flop back onto the bed. He pulled out his den-den-mushi and speed-dialed Durrell.

"Fool, you better have a damn good reason why you interrupt the best part of the game-"

"Get an ambulance now," Cliff blurted out, not wanting to waste time, "Anna just ODed!"

Tossing the mushi aside on the bed, Cliff dragged Anna's limp body to the edge, allowing her head to hang down, he used his index finger to get her to vomit.

It wasn't pretty.

The good part was that more than a dozen intact Ambien tablets as wee as a few broken ones appeared on the doomed carpet.

The bad part was that he ended up puking himself.

* * *

**Prologue Ends Here**

* * *

**April 20  
Tuesday 7:35 A.M.  
Somewhere in Alabasta **

Sounds of wood forcibly creaking down vibrated in an empty office as a a well toned man balanced himself with one hand on the wooden chair, only one leg was on the ground as the other three were in the air as with the man. Sweat was pouring off of his chiseled body as he pushed up and down. If one were to look meticulously, slight blue aura was waving off of him as well as around the chair.

"92...93...94..." He counted, his long neat dread flowing down like a dark colored waterfall. Muscles spasmed to the point of no return as he focused more and more on his task. He was almost complete with his set...

"97...98...99..."

"Mr. Doctor's Day." A deep vibrato echoed as the man counted up to hundred before pushing himself off of the chair. With clean acrobatic execution, he landed gracefully onto the chair, the three legs were on the ground the moment he sat down, as the man wasted no time to remove the bandage wrapping around his hands. He looked up to see the big boss, the cigar in his mouth, as the smell of heavy tobacco began to enter in the room.

"Sir, you know I don't like the smell of smoke, especially in my corridor." The man grunted, but made no actions to extinguish the cigar.

"You here with a mission sir?" Sasuke Uchiha asked as he finally stood up, sweat glistening off of his hard rock abdominals and muscles as Mr 0 slowly walked up to the assassin/doctor.

"Depends."

"I'm busy with other contracts. Go find someone else, sir."

Mr. 0 chuckled as he drew something out of his coat. "You might want to reconsider," a newspaper. "After you read this." with a flick, the Daily Blue flew out of his hand and onto the ground, near Sasuke's foot. He finally got one of the wrappings off of his hand as he picked it up with his free hands. Using his teeth to pull off the second wrapping he began to read the headline.

Medical Tourism.

He did hear Dr. Kureha mention it a few times. Saying that it's threatening to become a growing industry in the developing world, particularly those under power of another kingdom. It wasn't just for cosmetic or quack procedures, such as untested cancer cures, as it had been in days of yore. It was for full-blown twenty-first-century procedures, such as open heart surgery and bone-marrow transplants.

Apart from lack of insurance and the costs, there really is no reason for him to feel anything about this. Why was Mr. 0 showing him this?

"That's a week ago paper..." pulling out another article he threw that one as well, "This one just came out today."

Sasuke picked it up...it wasn't a minute before an ominous atmosphere began to fill the room.

**_Medical Tourism  
Complete B.S._**

**_Just a few hours ago Daily Blues learned from a known, reliable source that a powerful political faction leader in the South Blue named Maria Hernandez, who'd had an uncomplicated hip replacement some twelve hours earlier, suddenly died at eight-twelve Monday night, at Mįtñoü Hospital in Mohora Island of a heart attack. Of particular interest, the source said she was certain that this tragic passing of a healthy sixty-four-year-old was merely the tip of the iceberg-_**

The doctor crumpled up the paper as Mr. 0 stared impassively at the doctor, "Maria Hernandez, I assume you know her more than we do?"

"She was one of my frequent patients, last time she was here for a hemorrhaging in her diaphragm..."

"Madam Hernandez was also one of our sponsors. Since you did say that she was bleeding in the diaphragm I guess it wasn't an assassination-"

"Heart attacks are caused by clots." Sasuke cut off the boss, "I said hemorrhaging, not clotting. She shouldn't have a heart attack." The boss paused, it wasn't normal that someone would cut him off, normally he would dispose Sasuke right here just for cutting him off...but...

"You're positive about this?"

"Last check up I did for her was a month, her heart was clean. It's impossible for her to get a heart attack." Sasuke affirmed as Mr. 0 smirked. "Good, then here's your next mission. Go to Mohora with your team as well with Ms. Valentines. The two of you will find the source, and exterminate it." Sasuke stared at him before getting out of his seat.

"Don't forget," Mr. 0 began as Sasuke walked past him, "I don't accept failures in my organization." Sasuke stopped right at the door as he pushed it open.

"Mr. 0, there's something you should know about me." Sasuke began as he slowly turned, the shadows covered his body as Mr. 0 stared into his eyes.

"Failure is not in my dictionary."

The Mangekyou Sharingans spun wildly.

* * *

**Current Event of Time: 13 Years After Training with Kureha**

**1 Year Left Before Baroque Arc**

**Sasuke's New Look: i725 . photobucket albums / ww260 / SoraNyguen / victorious _ by _ ecthelian- d4umnda . jpg**


End file.
